Faithful
by OtakuSkittlezRV
Summary: Kyoyume is a cat-hanyou, she's been alone for as long as she could remember. Wandering, no villages want her for she is part demon and she has no demon companions because she is part human. But no one has seen her since that white-pelted weirdo went by...
1. Default Chapter

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV  
  
A slim, well-toned figure slipped gracefully between the trees, her sensitive ears twitching at any sound. Her hair was electric blue, which was the only thing noticeable against the darkened night that surrounded her.  
  
The figures clothes made a ruffling noise in the wind as she sailed through the air from tree to tree, watching the forest floor below for any sign of movement. It had been a boring day, with nothing really exciting going on. But then again, she had not seen another soul in the area for some days now.  
  
A sudden flash of white below her caught her attention. So, being the curious kind of girl, she wanted to check it out.  
  
She immediately stopped at the first tree, and perked her tiny black ears forward, holding tightly to the tree limb, while leaning as far forward as she could to see. Her odd little nose twitched as she sniffed the air, her eyes wide with abundant curiosity.  
  
A figure cloaked in a white baboon pelt was staring right at her. "Hello, Kitty." The baboon-man growled.  
  
She smiled brightly at the baboon-man. Whatever creature he was, he sure looked funny in that strange outfit. Her nose twitched again as her curiosity of the strange creature grew.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped irritated. "I have places to go, people to kill...."  
  
"You stopped for me?" She asked, swinging down from the tree gingerly. "Who said you had to stop for me?"  
  
"My attention was caught by you, but you seem to be no threat, identify yourself witch."  
  
"It is customary for the gentleman to state his name first." She said with a smile and a sweeping gesture with her hand. "That is, if you ARE a gentleman under that ugly pelt."  
  
"So, you think you're quite funny?" The baboon-clothed one asked as the woman started to smirk. "Well, I see no ladies to state my name to in this forest."  
  
A cool window blew, swishing spiky electric blue hair away from the smug, slate blue eyes of this unidentified woman giving the cloaked one so much trouble.  
  
Her face had grown quite red, and the smirk had disappeared, her entire being spoke of instant, flaming anger.  
  
"Oh, has this Naraku made the kitty-cat angry?" The baboon-cloaked man cooed mockingly.  
  
A low hiss started in her throat, and her shoulders arched as her muscles stiffened in rage. Her aura crackled with energy that shot out and hit tiny stones and leaves around her, burning them to ash.  
  
Naraku looked a little surprised. "...How...?" He started.  
  
Her teeth barred as she let the growl escape her throat. A dangerous hiss, like that of an enraged mountain cat ushered forth and her hand flew to her sword.  
  
Naraku didn't have time to react as he was cut through, only to reveal a Golem and a previously obtained Shikon Shard.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with Kyoyume." She growled before sliding her sword back into it's sheath.

At Naraku's fortress, upon seeing a bright aura slash through his Golem, Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror to see Kyoyume toss a few loose strands of hair out of her face, and picking up his Shikon Shard and walking away. "That woman...." He growled, his fist clenched.  
  
He had no idea why he was so angry. Usually, he was smug and would have smirked at her accomplishment. But lately the shards had become harder to find, and that meddling pup Inuyasha had a great deal of them. How dare THIS woman step in his way just when he was about to complete the Jewel?!  
  
"Kagura." He called; the graceful figure of the crimson-eyed wind-mistress was seen against the Shouji doors before she slid in. "See that woman?" He asked, gesturing to the girl in the mirror. "Kill her."  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes and fiddled with her fan inside of her kimono as she stared at the girl in the mirror. She made a face, obviously thinking over the mission before leaving.

Back in the forest, Kyoyume started to walk again. The cool night bringing a small smile to her features...until the wind picked up sharply.  
  
She gave a small gasp as the wind almost lifted up her dress. She started as the wind became harder and harder to withstand, and she became deftly aware that another demon was in the vacinity.  
  
Kagura landed on her feather, putting it back into her hair, she glared at the cat-girl. "Not one for words? Well, I have better things to do, lets make this quick." She snapped pulling out her fan and flicking it open.  
  
Kyoyume made a startled face and her shoulders arched almost immediately, her hair standing on end. She had the weirdest feeling that a malicious thought was directed her way.  
  
Kagura sighed. With a swish of her wrist her wind blades were thrown at the cat-girl. "I'll be quick with your death." She told her smugly.  
  
Kyoyume jumped out of the way as the blades came at her. She smirked as she sailed backward through the air. "Ha, you missed!" She smirked, but it soon vanished when a small trickle of blood ran down her cheek.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, Kyoyume." Kagura told her, an arrogant smirk in place on her face now.  
  
Kyoyume's ears twitched in anger as she came back down gently on her hind- legs. She gave Kagura an annoyed look, her ears still twitching.  
  
"Aww...look at the little kitty!" Kagura cooed, swishing her fan again, sending twice as many wind blades as before at the hanyou.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Kyoyume carefully tried to dodge every blade to show the wind mistress that she wasn't some wimp. But no matter how hard she tried, the blades still cut her, sometimes narrowly, sometimes-deep gashes. When the onslaught halted for the second time, she was out of breath and tired from the unsuccessful dodging.  
  
Kagura snapped her fan closed and narrowed her eyes. "Naraku, how kind of you to join us...." She said with a smug grin as Naraku walked out of the shadows.  
  
Kyoyume watched him; curiosity brimming in her big eyes, despite the fact that blood was leaking from every limb of her being. Her nose twitched in place of her ears, as she watched the new figure step out of the shadows.  
  
He wasn't wearing his normal baboon cloak, which threw off Kyoyume when she tried to identify him. "Kagura, I told you to kill her, not entertain her."  
  
"What is the kitty-cat doing here...?" Naraku cooed to Kyoyume.  
  
Kyoyume growled at him. Was he going to attack? In the shape she was in, she wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Naraku smiled. "I don't feel like attacking, I just want the Jewel Shard you took from my puppet."  
  
Kyoyume growled again before answering. "No." It was simple, but it was the only thing she could muster to say past the repeated growls that forced themselves out of her throat.  
  
Naraku walked up to her. "Just give it back."  
  
Kyoyume pulled away, narrowing her eyes. "I said no!"  
  
"It's mine!"  
  
"No, it's mine!"  
  
"You two argue like children." Kagura said, putting in her two cents.  
  
"Shut up!" Kyoyume growled, turning her head swiftly to glare at Kagura. "I'm not a child!"  
  
"I know you're not." Kagura agreed. "Can't you come to an agreement with the girl, Naraku?"  
  
Naraku glared at her angrily. "The Jewel shard is mine, I will not let some half-breed brat have it, Kagura." He growled icily.  
  
Kagura nodded. "I have people to see." She grumbled, pulling out her feather and flying away.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyoyume was watching all of this; her ears flopped to one side and her mouth slightly ajar, her eyes reading nothing but confusion. The demon witch was agreeing that she wasn't a child after their fight? This 'Naraku' was calling her a hanyou brat when he reeked of Human blood as well? Was she dreaming?  
  
"Do you know why I want that jewel shard, brat?"  
  
"...." Kyoyume couldn't think of anything to say in reply to his question.  
  
"Never mind then."  
  
"Whatever you say." Kyoyume said with a weird smile. Thinking this was the best time to leave, she quickly turned and fled through the forest as fast as her wounded body would allow her. _'Now, to just...get...away...'  
_  
"Strange girl...I guess I'll have to keep an eye on her...."Looking back over her shoulder, Kyoyume was surprised to see that the man was not giving chase. She blinked and scanned the area around her thoroughly. But she still saw no sign of the man. Utterly perplexed she took her place in the branches of a tall tree, and climbed to the very top. Her nails bit into the wood, but she paid no mind to the damage she was doing to the old thing, she only wanted to see where the stranger was going.  
  
Naraku stood there for a minute then began the short walk back to his fortress.  
  
Kyoyume watched his retreat, holding tightly to the Jewel Shard, her nose twitching in the wind.  
  
He looked over his shoulder where the cat-girl was perched. Their eyes met briefly before he disappeared.  
  
Wrinkling her nose in agitation, Kyoyume watched the patch of earth he had been on for some time before climbing down the tree again.

Naraku sank into the hot-spring right by his fortress; it was just too comfortable to resist.

Kyoyume walked down the long path. No wind, no clouds, no weather at all. "Not even a star." She said sighing.  
  
"Maybe....the shard could be a star!" She smiled playfully and held it up against the velvet black sky. It twinkled faintly from what light, Kyoyume didn't know; but it sure looked pretty, that pink against the dark black reaches of the night.  
  
Suddenly, Kyoyume tripped into water; warm water. "N-nani?" She muttered spitting some water out.  
  
"Who put a hot spring right in the middle of....?!" Kyoyume stopped dead, her hands still fixed on wringing the water out of one black ear when she spotted it. A huge castle reared up from the other side of the reeds at the edge of the spring. Her mouth fell open; her whole being went limp before the sight. "Woah..." She muttered, her wet, soggy ear forgotten as her hand slipped back into the warm water.  
  
"...Nice surprise." Naraku said, seeing the cat, drying her ears, three feet to his right.  
  
_'?'_ Kyoyume turned slowly; still dazed by the size of the castle. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Turning she felt her heart stop at the sight before her.  
  
Naraku averted his eyes; the dripping wet clothes were sagging off the cat horribly.  
  
"A......A...." Kyoyume's voice was caught in her throat, she felt like she was in shock. Her arms and legs wouldn't move, her lungs couldn't get air properly, her eyes were super-glued open, and her stomach was nothing but an endless pit in her middle. A small cat-like 'mew' finally forced it's way out and she dashed into the reeds as fast as she could.  
  
Naraku laughed at the cat, getting out of the spring and redressing. He picked the cat up by her collar and carried her back to his fortress. "Now I have my own pet kitty." He mocked dropping her on the floor lightly.  
  
Still in shock, Kyoyume didn't protest to being picked up by the nape of her neck. But when she landed on her butt on the hard floor, she began to growl in anger. "Now you see here, I have no intention of staying in this dump to be your.....your....your pet!" Kyoyume grimaced at the word. "I may be a hanyou, but you can't push me around like that, besides, you're a hanyou too! I can smell it in your blood, you reek of it!!" Her anger was flaring so fast that Kyoyume couldn't stop her quick tongue.  
  
"I don't want you to be my pet. On the contrary, I want you to keep me company while these worthless servants are gone. Think of it as a favor for taking my Jewel Shard.... You won't have to be alone."  
  
Kyoyume growled angrily, crossing her arms and mocking him under her breath. "Well, if I have to stay here because you 'let' me have the stinkin' shard, then you can have the stupid thing back!" She said, holding out her hand with the shard in it.  
  
"But...then I'd have to kill you...what a shame it would be too...." He mocked twisting a strand of her hair in his fingers.  
  
Kyoyume saw his aura rise up around him suddenly, the evil bastard really meant it! How had she gotten herself into such a mess? She started to recount what had happened so far to her, but quickly noticed that she should give him an answer before he killed her anyway. Her fingers recoiled on the shard and she stared angrily at the ground. "Why do you want me here?"  
  
"I told you, I'm lonely." He said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet." Kyoyume snarled softly, letting him toy with her hair.  
  
Kanna walked over holding her mirror up for Naraku to see. "So, Kagura's talking with Sesshomaru again, eh? Well...." He muttered to himself, still playing with the light blue hair.  
  
Kyoyume took a sneak peek into the mirror and saw the tall, youkai from the back, his long white hair sweeping backward almost to his feet. Naraku pulled her hair rather hard, and Kyoyume winced, wanting to pull away from him as his hand lowered over the mirror.  
  
"Who is that man?" She asked curiously.  
  
Naraku didn't answer, he was concentrating on the images in the mirror, his fingers deftly pulling harder and harder on the blue hair as he watched the two converse. "Ow..." Kyoyume moaned, wanting desperately to pull away, but his aura was still raised and it frightened her to just have him touch her hair, she didn't dare pull away.  
  
He let go of her hair. Then began stroking it gently. "Maybe, Kitty cat, tomorrow you can do me a favor?" He asked slyly.  
  
Kyoyume shuttered, she didn't like him touching her at all, she wanted him to let go to let her leave. She wished desperately that she hadn't had her head in the clouds when she had killed that puppet, or when she had walked deliberately in the direction he had left in. Gulping back her fear, she inclined to let herself ask a question. "What?"  
  
"Nevermind, I'll get Kagura to do it, you can just hang around here, maybe talk to Kanna or Kohaku, and of course, keep me company...."  
  
"What's with you and always telling me, 'nevermind this' 'nevermind that'?" She asked rather angrily. She wanted to bite her tongue off as she noticed the angered look on his face.  
  
"Don't think about that kitty-cat, go dry yourself off, find an empty room and find yourself some sleep." He growled. "I will have Lord Sesshomaru's head." He added more to himself than Kyoyume.  
  
Kyoyume was glad that he had let go of her head, she had been frightened the whole time that he might crush her in his anger at this 'Lord Sesshoumaru'. Without a word, she tread as fast as she could away from him, hoping that maybe she could escape that night.  
  
Naraku looked back at her. "Escape, and, I'll hunt you down and kill you."  
  
"Yipe!" Kyoyume almost yelped like a dog when she heard how icy his voice was. Her entire form shook, and she quickened her pace for a room.  
  
"Why do I hope she'll stay?" Naraku asked himself coldly, his anger rising upon seeing Kagura place a sly kiss on the demon Lords cheek before flying off on her feather.  
  
The answer never came though. Not even the howling of the wind answered his futile question.  
  
He grumbled and went off to his chamber, to sleep, only to find Kyoyume sleeping in his bed, curled up like a cat!  
  
He growled angrily and pushed her out of his way. "Baka neko!"  
  
She growled low and curled up at the foot of his bed, right by his feet. "Oyasumi."  
  
Naraku raised his eyebrows at her. "Get lost, kuso neko!"  
  
She growled again and crawled back up to the top of the bed right beside him, sneaky smirk in place.  
  
He sighed angrily and got up, grabbing her by the nape of her neck again and carrying her to the door. Roughly, he opened the door and set her down again, slamming it behind her. He grumbled angrily to himself before returning to his own bed.  
  
She sighed and walked to the room across from his, it had a similar bed in it. She curled up and fell back asleep.

In the morning she woke to find all the doors opened. She blinked once, not recognizing her surroundings initially. Then, it sank in that she truly WAS in some schizophrenic hanyou's castle, and that she WAS being held prisoner. With a sigh, she straightened her clothes and walked out of the room.  
  
Standing there was Naraku. "Breakfast?"  
  
"Not hungry." She said simply, walking past him drowsily.  
  
"Naraku-sama." A small child-like voice from around Naraku's knee said monotonously. It was Kanna.  
  
"Yes?" He asked; rather irritated that Kanna had interrupted him when he was about to make a very good and effective threat.  
  
"Kohaku wants to know, if we're doing anything today." She muttered.  
  
"I don't care, go.....kill somebody, just leave me." He growled.  
  
She nodded and left, the shadowy figure of Kohaku following, Kagura followed the two smaller figures.  
  
"Wait....," Naraku cooed after he saw Kagura. Feeling his demon energy rise, Kyoyume stopped in her tracks at the same time that Kagura did.  
  
Kagura turned. "Hai, Naraku-sama?"  
  
"In fact, I do have a mission for you." Naraku said with a smile. "Kill Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
Kagura trembled. "Why?"  
  
"He has been quite troublesome, and he hasn't proved useful in defeating Inuyasha. All of you, kill him and his companions." Naraku ordered. Kyoyume shook, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The aura seemed to be grabbing her, choking and beating her with every word he spoke. She was terrified of it.  
  
Kagura scoffed. "I'd rather not." She protested.  
  
Kyoyume turned, wanting to see what Naraku would do to those that disobeyed his orders.  
  
Naraku growled. "And why is that Kagura?" He snarled.  
  
Kagura stumbled for words, trying to find a descent reason for why she refused to go to the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hey, um, Naraku? About Breakfast...," Kyoyume started, unsure of why she had spoken up so suddenly. She just had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach, something bad would have happened if Kagura had answered.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, his mood switching quickly.  
  
"Um, uh, well, let's go?" She asked, hooking her arm so that he could put his through.  
  
He gave her a questioning look but locked arms with her. "You are one weird thing, Kitty-cat."  
  
"Heh, heh." She said and looked back to see Kagura watching them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Naraku had a faintest tinge a pink of his cheeks at the moment as the cat dragged him to the kitchen-area.  
  
"Um, should I make breakfast or....?"  
  
"Sure...if you wanna."  
  
Kyoyume stared at the kitchen around her. 'I'm regretting that already.' She thought with a small sweatdrop.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Kyoyume looked around sighing. "Nothing." She muttered.  
  
Hopelessly, she concocted what she thought would be a breakfast, but what turned out to be something burnt and smelly.  
  
Naraku laughed at her attempt to cook.  
  
"Kuso neko, can't even cook." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Shaddup." She sneered.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly at her comment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You dare speak to me in that tone?" He said rather angrily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smirked at her nerve. She sure had a strange personality.  
  
She trembled from the thick aura and sat down beside him.  
  
She tasted the food herself, and found it to be quite delectable, if one's nose and taste buds were missing.  
  
Naraku didn't eat. He studied the little cat-girl beside him.  
  
After she was done with her first bitter bite of food, she turned to see him watching her closely. A shiver ran up her spine and her ears fell flat on either side of her head. "What?" She asked.  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
"Tch." Kyoyume scoffed before trying to take another bite.  
  
"I don't think you should eat that." Naraku pointed out.  
  
"If it kills me, will you cry?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why do you care if I eat it or not?"  
  
"Because rotting flesh smells rather nasty."  
  
"Aw, I see." Kyoyume said, rolling her eyes. "Or is it because you just don't care what happens to me?"  
  
"Whatever kitty cat..." He said, rolling his eyes and plotting for the next day.  
  
{end of chapter}


	2. Chapter 2

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 2:: Forged Alliances  
  
She'd been there for days, just lazing around the castle. She had explored areas around the base of the castle, but had not dared make a run for it. every time she would look longingly at the forest, she would hear, or rather feel, someone watching her, and she would abruptly move on.  
  
Naraku sighed. "Onna." He called to Kyoyume.  
  
Kyoyume shuddered for a minute before going to him. She still wasn't used to his dark, thick aura, and the shivers never ceased running down her spine whenever he passed.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Hai?" She asked half-warily.  
  
"Watch Hakudoshi for me." He told her.  
  
Kyoyume glanced over to see a pale faced, silver-haired boy watching her intensely from the corner of the room. His aura resembled Naraku's, as did his scent. But it wasn't either of those that made Kyoyume start at the sight of him, it was the fact that he looked like a mini-Naraku.  
  
Naraku smiled, and disappeared.  
  
"Hey, wait, um!" Kyoyume's ears flattened as she lost sight of him. "Kuso, didn't even wait for an answer!" Ears still flattened against her skull, she looked to the boy in the corner.  
  
The boy looked at her, suspiciously.  
  
Kyoyume went over and sat on her feet, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Her ears slowly moved back forward, off her blue hair, and twitched in the direction of every little sound. Finally, after a long pause in which they simply stared at each other, Kyoyume spoke up. "So, you're Hakudoushi, no doubt?"  
  
"Of course." He replied coolly.  
  
"Well, then, ok...I've never baby-sat before..." Kyoyume mumbled more to herself than to the strange boy before her.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?" He snapped.  
  
Kyoyume, who had stood after mumbling to herself, turned toward him in surprise, ears forward, and pointing to herself. "Who me? Well, I'm Kyoyume, of course."  
  
"Oh, I'm Hakudoshi." He told her, arrogance sliding into his voice. "Naraku's 'son'."  
  
Kyoyume ruffled his hair playfully. "I already knew your name, kid." Kyoyume suddenly flinched inwardly though. Naraku's SON?? Who would...why would they...how?!  
  
"Not his actual son of course...I don't have a real mother."  
  
Kyoyume sighed inwardly, letting the immense questions of heritage fall away from her mind. "Well, that's very interesting." She commented with a forced smile. "Is there something you want to do?"  
  
"No." He said snorting. "But I have a question."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Do you like my father?"  
  
Kyoyume nearly fell over from the question. "No." She said flatly. "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"You hang around this dump."  
  
"I'm forced to hang around here." Kyoyume said with a tinge of anger, teeth starting to bear. "It's not like I have a choice."  
  
"Oh...sorry, Naraku doesn't tell me everything ya know." He growled.  
  
Kyoyume shook it off, forcing herself to calm. "If you don't want to do anything....then what now?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I wanna get to know you, seeing as I'm guessing your the new babysitter." He sneered.  
  
'Oh....lovely!' Kyoyume thought, rolling her eyes. 'Another one that wants me to "entertain" them!'  
  
"Well, tell me, Kyo-san, about you." He snorted.  
  
Kyoyume sat down and leaned her head against one hand. "I'm a cat hanyou, for starters."  
  
Hakudoshi nodded. "Cat hanyou...."  
  
"I used to be a ronin, but now I'm a 'pet'." She continued.  
  
"Not much a 'pet' more of a 'guest' if you ask me." Hakudoshi muttered.  
  
"What? Am I not 'cuddly' enough?" Kyoyume asked grumpily, her eyes closed.  
  
Hakudoshi plopped himself in her lap. "No, I think my father likes you." He laughed sarcastically.  
  
"I'm delighted." Kyoyume snorted, not even noticing that he was sitting on her.  
  
"Well...he could."  
  
"Like me for what though? My hair? My GREAT personality? It MUST be the ears!" Kyoyume said, pulling on her black ears in mock delight.  
  
"For being so hard to figure out."  
  
"Oh, of course....he made that comment once...." Kyoyume said thoughtfully, tweaking her own ear in thought.  
  
Hakudoshi reached up and tweaked the little black ear, like a little child would on a kitten.  
  
Kyoyume obliged him by leaning her head down a bit so that he could reach the ear easier as she thought. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let the child in her lap play with her black ears.  
  
Hakudoshi let himself go, playing with the little ears, like a child, he perceived.  
  
After some moments of ear-tweaking, Kyoyume moved her head so that he could no longer reach the twitching black ears. "Any more questions?" She asked, still ruminating on the last batch he had asked of her.  
  
"No." He answered.  
  
"Then how about a game or something?" Kyoyume suggested.  
  
"Like?" He asked, stopping the ear-play.  
  
"I dunno, what do you like to play?" She asked, picking him up under the arms so she could stand.  
  
"I don't usually play. I just hang out here with Naraku and boss people around." He said shrugging.  
  
"Ok...then.....boss me around." Kyoyume said, smiling.  
  
"Food, now."  
  
Kyoyume felt a glare coming on, but corrected herself when she remembered that she had just ordered him to boss her around. "Oh...um..." Kyoyume ran to the first place she could smell food coming from.  
  
Hakudoshi smiled a little when she brought him the freshly cooked fish. "Thanks."  
  
Kyoyume smiled and waited for some form of praise, even though the thanks was nice enough.  
  
"Good work, Kyo-san. Hmm...now...oh...! Naraku's home." He said suddenly, after finishing his fish.  
  
"Eh?" Kyoyume turned ears forward and eyes large in curiosity. "Really, I don't sense...." But she soon did, the wave of miasma slid in before the villain and made her shiver, every hair standing on end.  
  
"I'm back." He said, verbally announcing his presence.  
  
Kyoyume smiled as he entered, forcing herself to calm. She didn't want to appear afraid of him, especially in front of Hakudoushi.  
  
Naraku smirked. "So, you are good, I'm supposing. Did you have a good time with the kitty-cat Hakudoshi?"  
  
'The kitty-cat has a name!' Kyoyume thought in annoyance.  
  
"Why do you call her kitty-cat?" Hakudoshi asked.  
  
"She is a cat-hanyou, is she not? Or has she not told you?" Naraku half-sneered.  
  
"...Yes, I was, just wondering." He said quickly.  
  
Kyoyume blink-blinked, looking from one to the other as they spoke, random thoughts sorting through her mind.  
  
"Did she keep you entertained, Hakudoshi?" Naraku asked suddenly.  
  
Kyoyume was about to protest when Hakudoushi broke in. "Hai, Naraku-sama. She was a good baby-sitter."  
  
"She was? Then she is useful for something, seeing as cooking is not her area of expertise...."  
  
One of Kyoyume's ears twitched in anger, but she bit her tongue and let him insult her. 'I really don't have to stand for that kind of talk.' She thought to herself. 'But what other choice do I have? I'm not a good enough fighter to get myself out of here...'  
  
"Are Kanna and the others still gone?" Naraku asked her abruptly.  
  
'How should I know? I'm just a stupid cat.' Kyoyume thought sulkily, but she didn't dare answer in that tone. "I have no knowledge of their return."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kyoyume's ears moved back and forth on her head rapidly. She made a slight face before standing and walking past Naraku. "Well, if that's all, then..." She trailed off, not certain if she should say the last fragment of the sentence or not.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I was going to go out...but..."  
  
"Out as in?"  
  
"As in leaving this room..." Kyoyume said a bit impatiently.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kyoyume raised an eyebrow, and exchanged a puzzled glance with Hakudoushi before she retreated out the door, still perplexed.  
  
Naraku sighed, bored-like.  
  
Hakudoushi eyed him from his place in the center of the room suspiciously.  
  
"What are you looking at, Chibi-Me?" Naraku snapped, humoring Hakudoshi a little.  
  
"I was looking at you." Hakudoushi said bluntly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just find it quite curious that the cat hanyou is staying here..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hakudoushi stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts before going on. "Usually, you brainwash humans if they enter, and use demons by causing them to anger or promising them a reward. And you are trying to kill that other hanyou....so why is THAT hanyou here, she appears to have no purpose..."  
  
"I personally, don't know why...she's just here."  
  
Hakudoushi gave a small scoff before turning, and disappearing.  
  
Naraku rolled his eyes. 'He poses a good question...why IS she here...?' He thought to himself, sighing.  
  
Meanwhile, off in her own world, Kyoyume sneezed. "Someone must be thinking about me." She mused happily to herself.  
  
Suddenly there was a shadow behind her. "Kyoyume." Naraku said from behind her.  
  
Kyoyume jumped, her sharp nails biting into her crossed arms. "Oh, hai, Naraku-san?"  
  
"I need a favor." He said smirking.  
  
'AGAIN?!' Kyoyume thought angrily, but she forced a smile onto her face. "You must REALLY get a kick out of ordering me around."  
  
"No. I just, need the favor, seeing as the rest of my servants are out, and Hakudoshi is not one for these kinds of tasks..."  
  
"Ah." Kyoyume said. "So, what do I have to do now?"  
  
He held out Kanna's mirror, seeing as Kanna had made her return with Kohaku, it showed the Inuyasha gang. "See them? Fight one or two of them, challenge whichever one you'd like, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha or Kagome...."  
  
"Ah-ha...I see..." Kyoyume said, examining them all. "Does that mean I get my sword back?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Naraku nodded, smirking. Kohaku brought it over to her; he handed it to her with a swift bow, and exited.  
  
"Oh, um, thanks!" Kyoyume called after him, disappointed that he had left so fast.  
  
Naraku nodded. "Go, find them, fight them, and come back...if you're injured they'll be taken care of upon your return."  
  
"Uh....ooookkkk..." Kyoyume said, eyeing him. "I guess I'll see ya then...."

Kyoyume wandered aimlessly, with only the scent and Naraku's brief directions. All he had said before she had left was was that she should head East, she would find them easily enough. Rolling her eyes, she peered over the hill just as a gust of wind hit her. Her nose twitched, and her fuzzy ears stood on end. 'That's his scent!'  
  
Kagome stopped right before they began a hill climb. "I sense a jewel shard! Really close!"  
  
"Really?!" Shippo asked, all excited as he climbed down her shoulder. "Are we standing on it?"  
  
"No! It's just over the hill!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"A Jewel shard so close and you haven't sensed it until now?" Inuyasha growled, obviously in a bad mood that day.  
  
"It just appeared!"  
  
Shippo, who had climbed down Kagome as she and Inuyasha had started to argue again, was now halfway up the hill. Lifting his head, he sniffed slightly. 'I would have sworn that I caught something's scent...'  
  
"Let's just go get the shard!" Inuyasha finally snapped.  
  
Kagome stomped up the hill after Shippo, a breeze at her back.  
  
Kyoyume had just appeared fully over the hill when she saw the group.  
  
'Ack!' Her mind jumped at the same time that she did. As soon as she had seen them, her cat-like instincts and reflexes had shot her up into the nearest tree before she had time to think. Breathing heavily, she sat in the tree and looked down on them as they wandered past, stopped, and came by her tree. Her heart jumped again and she went for her sword, stealthily pulling out the blade, her eyes reflecting in the silvery object.  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled Tetsusaiga out. "Come out, I can smell you CAT!" He roared in no general direction.  
  
Kyoyume was about to drop down on him when the small kitsune waved at him. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't pull your sword out unless you're sure it's an enemy. You'll scare her." He said as if he were a grown-up instead of a child.  
  
"What do you think I am?!" Kyoyume snapped falling out of the tree anime-style.  
  
Kyoyume turned in the air as she started to fall, and completed the fact that cats always land on their feet. With a smirk, she pulled forth her long blade, her youkai side coming forth as she did so.  
  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Does it matter? I have something you want, and I have no intention of giving it to you." Kyoyume said cockily, a smirk on her lips.  
  
"...You smell, a little like Naraku...are you his bitch?"  
  
Kyoyume's happier, light-hearted side started to waver suddenly as the sentence was spat out. "Heck, no! Ugh, you make me sick, die!" She growled, her youkai side overpowering the ditzy cat-girl once more.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Who do you think you are?!"  
  
Kyoyume's feral eyes narrowed even further as she growled out her answer. "I am Kyoyume, and if you wish, this can all just be a dark dream."  
  
Inuyasha took a step back. "The ronin, Kyoyume, I see, well I'm Inuyasha!"  
  
"How unlucky for you. Inuyasha, you die now." With that, Kyoyume started her lightening-quick attack.  
  
Inuyasha barely dodged. 'She's too fast!' He thought frantically.  
  
On the sidelines, Kagome and the others watched as Inuyasha barely dodged the ronin, Kyoyume's attacks, with no time to make an attack of his own. "Inuyasha!! In her ear!! The Jewel shards in her ear!" Kagome called frantically, forgetting her anger at him only moments before.  
  
Kyoyume turned to the girl in a mid-jump. True, the jewel shard was in her ear, but how did that girl know?!  
  
Kyoyume growled angrily and struck an attack in Kagome's direction. But before she could even see if she had hit or not, she turned back to her hanyou opponent.  
  
Inuyasha growled, his wind scar finally summoned.  
  
The ronin gasped as the attack came at her. Her mind gave a desperate scream, while everything seemed to slow down. She floated in mid-air, suspended in shock, heart racing, as the onslaught came.  
  
Inuyasha paused as the cat's body hit the ground. "She...didn't...die." He panted, she was just in shock.  
  
Her face was planted into the ground, her charred bits of clothes, fur, and hair lay limp at her sides. Her sword was darkened, but it still pulsed darkly with her energy, a sign that she was still alive. After several seconds of everyone holding their breath, her lungs suddenly opened, and she gasped for breath.  
  
Sango stood up. "I'll finish her off." She offered daringly.  
  
Inuyasha, gasping for breath himself made no protest visibly as the taijiya came forward, her katana drawn.  
  
Kyoyume glared at her. "Are you sure that is a wise choice?" She asked.  
  
Sango glared at her. "It will only hurt for a minute, besides, you have no intention of giving up the shard while you're alive do you?" She asked, quoting the hanyou.  
  
Kyoyume smirked. "You're perceptive. I have simple orders." She told Sango. "Fight and live."  
  
"Orders?" Sango asked quizzically, her arm with the sword poised over the hanyou's head.  
  
"Orders." She repeated.  
  
"Who gave you orders...?" It dawned on her right away, even as she asked the question. "Naraku..." She breathed.  
  
Kyoyume smirked darkly.  
  
Sango's arm came down, as the smirk appeared, her hatred for Naraku forced into the blow. But her blade bounced off of Kyoyume's, who was still smirking.  
  
Kyoyume struck out, scraping Sango's side with her blade, the dark energy creating a sort of mild-shock, that would poison her system somewhat. "You'll never defeat me, slayer."  
  
Then, using her blade as a cane, Kyoyume forced herself to stand again. With a small smile, she turned toward Inuyasha. "You're not bad, for a inu hanyou."  
  
"...Shaddup cat-girl!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Don't be too mad now. You DID hit me." Kyoyume moved her arm so that her blade was out in front of her again. 'Damn, I should have cornered one of them, with all them watching like this...I can't fight this way...'  
  
"What's your business?" Miroku asked suddenly.  
  
Kyoyume smiled at him in such a happy way that it was eerie. "I'm here to kill you all."  
  
"By whose orders?"  
  
"No one of your concern." She said brightly.  
  
"Naraku!" Sango snapped.  
  
"The taijiya has a memory!"  
  
"Shut up cat!" She snapped.  
  
Kyoyume smirked at her. "Gladly. It's not worth arguing with lower-life-forms anyway."  
  
"Why are you working for Naraku?"  
  
Kyoyume stumbled for a minute. "That is none of your concern." She hissed, small droplets of blood starting to roll down her legs, and onto the ground.  
  
Inuyasha struck with his sword. "THEN LEAVE!"  
  
Kyoyume gasped as it started to come down. Stepping back just in time, it just barely grazed her left shoulder. Hissing in pain, she moved out of the reach of the inu hanyou's comrades and started her own assault.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"Hyaah!" She growled, swinging her blade downward and only barely catching her opponent on the side of his leg.  
  
Inuyasha growled in pain and frustration. "This hit will kill you if you don't leave." He threatened, raising Tetsusaiga.  
  
'Naraku said not to get killed but....I can't just back down now....' Kyoyume thought desperately. She only had a few seconds before he would swing, before she had to make a decision to swallow her pride, or take the chance to finish him.  
  
Inuyasha brought down his sword, but she had dodged. "How in the-?"  
  
'If I can just get close enough...' She thought as she ran up behind him, sword in place. "Yaa!" She screamed as the blade sunk into his side.  
  
"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed out in pain.  
  
Kyoyume pulled the blade back, and jumped back as fast as she could. She was breathing harder and harder from her own blood loss, she was beginning to feel dizzy. 'At least I...got him...' She thought to herself as he head swam.  
  
"Feh, I'll leave her as is, she'll die from blood-loss alone!"  
  
Kyoyume raised her sword, but felt the world suddenly spin. Her head went back, and she felt herself moving, as if in a dream. But she wasn't moving forward, instead, it felt like she was floating in mid-air, with her mind begging her to rest. Just as she was about to let the sleep take her in her air-born bed, she crashed into the earth in a pool of her own blood.  
  
The Inuyasha gang left her in her unconscious state. But when Kyoyume awoke, she was back in the fortress, with Hakudoshi and Naraku standing over her.  
  
"Ugh..." She groaned before her eyes had even opened.  
  
"You did well."  
  
"Uh." She said in reply.  
  
"Don't move for a few days." Hakudoshi demanded.  
  
"Ah-huh."  
  
"Still dizzy I suppose?" Naraku snorted.  
  
"No. Tired." Kyoyume snapped with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Sleep." Naraku told her, standing and leading Hakudoshi out.  
  
For the first time, she was glad to follow one of his orders. Without a word, she let sleep take her away again.

"Why do you care?" Hakudoshi asked him.  
  
"She stopped Inuyasha from getting any closer to this castle. Should she not be rewarded with her life spared?" Naraku asked, glaring at his underling.  
  
"But, it's more than that now."  
  
"It is not more than that, and it never shall. She is only a tool."  
  
"No. You don't see it yet. Its something else." Hakudoshi said, disappearing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .... . . . . . . . . .   
  
Reckless:: Review people, review...  
  
V-chan:: Thanks to those that did! You guys made us very happy!!  
  
V-chan:: sorry if there was some confusion with the Japanese words ya'll. Here's a brief dictionary of the words we have used so far....  
  
Hai = Yes

-san = Japanese honorific; very high honor; kinda means Mr. Or Miss

-sama = Another honorific; very, very high honor; means Lord or Lady

Chibi = Little, small, mini, etc.

Oyasumi = Good night

Onna = woman


	3. Chapter 3

Faithful By:: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 3:: Bleeding  
  
Kyoyume groaned, she had been sleeping, but for how long?  
  
Her mind had swum back into conscienceness slowly, she was only barely aware of the pain that coursed throughout her body. With a small groan, she opened her eyes blearily and stared at the ceiling of the room until her eyes focused.  
  
"Awake I see." A monotonous voice from the far end of the room came. "I'll inform Naraku-sama that you've woken."  
  
"Hakudoushi?" Kyoyume asked through a groan as someone slid open the shouji door.  
  
"No, Kohaku." The monotone told her.  
  
"Oh....hello, Kohaku."  
  
"Hello. I must inform Naraku-sama of your recovery." He said, bowing his way out. Moment's later Naraku entered.  
  
Kyoyume was a bit upset that she hadn't been able to speak with the boy longer, or even see his face to see if he was the black haired boy that lived in the castle, but at least she had company.  
  
"Cat." Naraku acknowledged her.  
  
"Master." Kyoyume mimicked him with a smirk.  
  
"...You have no obligation of calling me master." He told her coldly.  
  
"Well, neither do you for calling me cat. So at least we're on the same page."  
  
"I call you what I please." Naraku told her. "So I see you're feeling better."  
  
"Oh yes, I can feel my legs today." Kyoyume almost laughed at her own joke.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Of course it is! Now I know they're still there." Kyoyume said, wishing she could sit up.  
  
"I don't think you're needed for my bidding at anytime in the near future. So rest until you feel the rest of your body."  
  
Kyoyume simply smiled.  
  
"I will take my leave of you, Kyoyume." He said, nodding and leaving the room.  
  
Kyoyume sat in the still room, so tired that not even her ears moved when she heard the door open again.  
  
Upon Naraku's exit Hakudoshi had strolled in. "Hello." He said looking at her.  
  
"Hello." Kyoyume said, opening her eyes to look at him with a smile.  
  
He gave her a little smirk. "You survived the Wind Scar on nothing but strength. You are a great fighter you do know that?"  
  
Kyoyume gave a small laugh. "Yeah, and nearly killed myself in the process. If I'm a good fighter, I'm a dumb one."  
  
"No, just following orders...it was more of a test."  
  
"Does that mean I've passed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good." She said with a smile. "Now, if I could just get up..."  
  
"Stay still." He warned.  
  
Kyoyume, who had been trying to force herself up on her shaky limbs, immediately froze and stared at him.  
  
"You'll reopen one of those wounds if you move too much. According to Naraku-sama."  
  
"Did he tell you to watch me and make sure that I didn't run off?" Kyoyume asked, lowering herself.  
  
"No. He just told me that if I was in here to warn you that you might hurt yourself if you move."  
  
Kyoyume sighed, knowing that she would be quite bored for some time. 'At least I'm a hanyou.' She thought. 'It shouldn't take too long for all the wounds to heal...'  
  
"Well, I'll be making my own exit. Good-bye, rest well." He said bidding his farewell and leaving.  
  
Kyoyume laid on the futon in the enclosed room for several days before she tried to sit up again. There was a dull pain, but she found that she could even stand without any bleeding at all. With a smile, she pulled the light kimono she wore tightly around herself and went to the door with only slight difficulty.  
  
"I see you're better...." The black haired boy at the door said in a monotone.  
  
She jumped at his voice and turned toward him quizzically. "Oh, you're Kohaku, right? Hello, I didn't see you there."  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you. Naraku-sama wishes to speak with you...."  
  
"Oh, no, you didn't scare me, I just was off in my own world." She said, rubbing the back of her head. "Um, where IS Naraku?" She asked, her hand on the door.  
  
"Third door down that hall on the right."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Kohaku. See ya." She smiled and waved at him before sliding the door completely open and walking as carefully as she could down the hallway until she reached the door.  
  
"Good to see your well." Naraku said as she entered.  
  
Kyoyume nodded, taking a seat on the floor. "Kohaku said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have a feeling that we might get some unwelcome visitors tonight...so just be ready for a fight." He told her sighing.  
  
"Who's coming?" She asked.  
  
"...Who you fought...and Lord Sesshomaru." He growled.  
  
"Oh..." Kyoyume said, ears bending back against her skull.  
  
"...Okay...you might not want to fight in what you're wearing though, now to think of it, they'll recognize you."  
  
"Yes, they will, but does that matter?"  
  
"Yes. They can place you and they'll know your weak spots."  
  
"So, what should I do?" Kyoyume asked rather helplessly.  
  
"...There is a village nearby, go find yourself something that will cover your...distinguishing features...." He said, gesturing to her ears.  
  
Kyoyume smiled as her strange black ears moved around on the top of her head. "Hai."  
  
He nodded. "Be creative with your disguise."  
  
Kyoyume stood rather awkwardly, but managed to stay on her feet. "Hai, Naraku-sama." She said before turning to leave.  
  
Naraku nodded after her.  
  
"I should be back by nightfall." She said, waving before shutting the door.  
  
Walking to the nearby village was most pleasant; not a soul bothered the cat-hanyou. She felt quite at ease, though sometimes she was uneasy. She was able to move without bleeding, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to fight off bandits or other offenders that might appear in the forest on the way to the village.  
  
She got to the village safe and sound though. But the villagers that saw her avoided her eyes.  
  
Kyoyume was used to such treatment, but it bothered her that they ignored her. She wondered what they would do when she asked for services. Putting the thought aside, she looked for a shop selling what she needed.  
  
When she found one, the elderly woman at the counter looked at her for a minute before speaking. "How may I help you miss?" She asked.  
  
"I'm looking for some fine cloth. Would you happen to be selling any?" Kyoyume asked as politely as possible.  
  
"Well, depends on what you're lookin' to cover with this cloth, and how much you're willing to pay."  
  
Kyoyume added up the money she had in her satchel. "How much would it cost for..." She really didn't want to ask, she knew the old woman could see her ears. "...a head shawl?"  
  
"Covering those ears, or your whole face?"  
  
Kyoyume laughed nervously. "The ears, ma'am."  
  
"Well, I don't think I have one that small." The woman admitted.  
  
"Oh, that's ok, any size is fine with me." Kyoyume said.  
  
"I can give you this," she started, holding up a finely stitched black scarf. "And throw in the kimono that matches for whatever you've got." She told her.  
  
"Oh, it's very beautiful!" Kyoyume said, admiring the fabric. "I'll take it."  
  
"Okay, give me whatcha got kid." The woman said, handing the delicate clothes to Kyoyume.  
  
Kyoyume noticed the sudden change in the woman's dialect, but said nothing, handing over what she thought was a suitable amount for the cloth.  
  
The woman smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said gesturing to the money.  
  
Kyoyume left the village.  
  
On her walk back, Kyoyume looked the outfit over, and decided to hide most of her face with the large shawl. "Should I wear armor underneath?" She mused to herself as she walked along.  
  
'Best idea....' She thought silently. She climbed the steps to the fortress, and announced her return.  
  
Hakudoushi ran past, and she stopped him. "Hey, where's Naraku and the others?" She asked curiously.  
  
"In the armory, getting ready, they're coming." Hakudoushi said coolly before he sped down the hall.  
  
She slipped into a room and changed quickly. Her face was shielded, except her eyes and nose, her ears were of course covered, and the kimono fit snuggly over her armor.  
  
She smiled, as she looked herself over. "Perfect." She thrilled at how her voice was muffled, making her sound like a completely different person. "Now, to disguise my scent somehow..."  
  
Naraku slid past her. "Don't worry about your scent, I have that taken care of."  
  
"Oh." She said, stunned by his sudden arrival, and the strange dragon-armor he wore. The armor seemed to glow with his aura, and for the first time in several months, she shivered as she saw him. He looked completely different, angry, wrathful, ready to fight the oncoming intruders.  
  
Naraku studied the masked Kyoyume. Smirking, he noted the effect of being unseen made her glow of sorts. "They're here." He said harshly.  
  
Kyoyume watched as Naraku and Hakudoushi, who's demeanor also seemed to have had changed, floated in similar pink bubbles towards the front of the castle. Slinging her sword over her shoulder, Kyoyume hopped from one part of the roof to the other, looking around for Kohaku and Kagura in the process.  
  
Kagura was with Kanna, waiting at the front.  
  
Kyoyume started to move forward, when Hakudoushi motioned that she should stay down, hidden where she was until Naraku gave the command to move. With a silent nod, she obeyed.  
  
She could only see bits of the fight. She wanted a better view but she waited for Naraku's signal. Which came in the form of a poison insect flying to her.  
  
She gasped at the huge bug, never having taken a liking to insects, but found that it was her cue to show up on the battle scene. Taking in a deep breath, she jumped her place and glided as silently as she could through the air until she was right among them, swinging left and right at her foes.  
  
A tall silver haired man glared at her. "What's a child doing in a battle like this?"  
  
Kyoyume narrowed her eyes and swung at him without a word. Just in case the mouthpiece didn't muffle her voice good enough, she didn't want to take a chance of any of them recognizing her.  
  
He dodged. "Who does this thing think she is?" He asked himself coolly, pulling out a long dangerous looking sword.  
  
Kyoyume was nervous from the aura of the sword, but braced herself for the attack anyway; she wouldn't back down, especially in front of someone who had called her a child.  
  
The sword pulsed, and without even a swing of the blade, it seemed to slice at the Ronin's body.  
  
Kyoyume tried to see past a possible illusion, but saw that the blades coming at her were no illusion to throw someone off, but a real attack. 'Damn, tricked.' She thought as she dodged and sent a curved blade of demonic energy at her enemy.  
  
Sesshomaru barely dodged the energy. "Where did you get that sword?" He snapped.  
  
Kyoyume, still afraid of being recognized, gave no answer to the tall youkai. Instead, she swung the blade again and again, trying to hit her quick adversary. 'Damn, he's fast.'  
  
"Answer your superiors."  
  
Taking a chance, Kyoyume let her voice slip out but added a slight accent to it so that no one nearby might even guess she were the same cat hanyou from a few weeks ago. "I owe no answer to those I fight against."  
  
"And I owe nothing but your own demise." He growled.  
  
"Not if yours comes first!" She yelled before swinging her blade downward in an arch.  
  
It hit the silver-haired youkai on the shoulder. "...Damn you." he growled.  
  
Kyoyume jumped into the air, swinging the blade over her head, planning on a finishing attack of tremendous force.  
  
Sesshomaru's speed helped him avoid the attack.  
  
Kyoyume made a face as her sword hit rock and dirt instead of her opponent. 'Damn,' She cursed. 'I've got to get him!'  
  
"You're too pathetic to kill." Sesshomaru snapped bringing his fist across her face, knocking her out.  
  
Kyoyume felt her world spin before her eyes. Not only was he quick, he was powerful. For a second, she thought she felt her shawl come undone, but by that time, she had hit the ground, and lay there un conscious.  
  
When she re-awoke she was back in the castle, with a headache that could knock out an elephant. She groaned as she sat up, blinking in the light.  
  
Across her right cheek was the mark of the poisoned talons of the youkai lord. Rubbing the cheek in irritation, she looked at her hands as she remembered the last few seconds of the fight. She had failed, she had been beaten into unconsciousness again. How could she have let that happen?  
  
Hakudoshi was at the door. "Luck was not on your side that night was it?"  
  
Kyoyume shook her head in shame, averting her eyes. "No."  
  
"Its okay. For every loss there is a gain."  
  
"I see no gain in my getting beat by one youkai, and so early in the battle..." She paused for a moment before adding. "What happened after I went out?"  
  
"The battle ended."  
  
"Nothing else? Who won? Is everyone ok? Did my mask come off? Come on, give me some detail Hakudoushi." Kyoyume pleaded, changing her attitude suddenly.  
  
"Oh..." Kyoyume said a bit guiltily. "I'm sorry Hakudoushi-kun..."  
  
"Its nothing. She was quite worthless, in my humble opinion, I like you much more."  
  
Kyoyume smiled her face downcast. Suddenly, though, she smelled salt- water, at the same time that water started to run down her face. Her nose wrinkled, and the skin around her eyes crinkled together. So suddenly had this all happened, that she was quite startled by her own tears, and hastily tried to correct herself.  
  
Hakudoshi said nothing of her tears, just stood there.  
  
"Oh....." Kyoyume moaned, trying to wipe the tears away, but they returned every time, not willing to let her erase them so easily. 'It's been so long since I've cried.' She wondered to herself. 'Why now?'  
  
Hakudoshi suddenly spoke. "Why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"I just..." Kyoyume searched for an answer to why the tears had so suddenly come. "I just feel...so useless....I should have been stronger..."  
  
"You were strong enough. No one lasts as long as you did with Sesshomaru."  
  
"You don't have to lie like that." Kyoyume sniffled, finally managing to clear away the tears. "I know that I should have been of more use." Kyoyume smiled at him, only small tracks on the sides of her face showed that she had been crying. "But there's only so much I can do, so I should get up and not worry about it."  
  
"I don't lie." Hakudoshi stated calmly, smirking.  
  
Kyoyume smiled at him and stood, wiping what was left of the tears away. "Well, now that that's over with. Want to do something?"  
  
"What's there to do around here?" He asked with a sigh.  
  
Kyoyume looked around the room she was in, but found nothing suitable for a game, or any kind of other activity.  
  
"I like the whole mask-thing. It could work to your advantage you know."  
  
Kyoyume was startled by the sudden comment, but decided a conversation was better than awkwardly looking for something to do. "Oh, really?" She asked, sitting back down on the floor. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so. I mean, slipping around at night in all black...if you're called for anymore favors at night you could go practically unseen!"  
  
Kyoyume stuck her tongue out as she smiled at the thought. "A ronin in ninja's clothing?"  
  
"Well, a dark ronin maybe. Or maybe your a mercenary now."  
  
Kyoyume mulled the thought over, plopping down to lay on her belly. "Yeah...maybe...I'm not sure, it's not like I'm HIRED to do it." She said, still angry at being held captive.  
  
"At least you aren't alone."  
  
Kyoyume quirked both and ear and an eyebrow at him. "You're not alone either."  
  
"I've never really been alone."  
  
"You just feel alone on the inside?" Kyoyume asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then why....?" Kyoyume started but changed her mind. "So...um...am I allowed to go out, or is this poison the kind that works most effectively when you're moving?"  
  
"Actually, seeing as he barely scratched the surface, you're fine."  
  
Kyoyume stuck her tongue out again and flipped herself onto her feet. "Ok, then no protesting when I go out this door?"  
  
"No." Hakudoshi said nodding.  
  
"Good, all's right with the world then." Kyoyume laughed and opened the door wide.  
  
Hakudoshi ran out the door first. Looking back at her and smirking.  
  
"Hey...!" Kyoyume called after him, but took it as a sort of game and gave chase immediately.  
  
Hakudoshi ran into something solid. "Ow..." he said rubbing his nose and looking up at Entei, aforementioned demon horse he had ran into.  
  
Kyoyume stopped, ears pressing back against her skull in wonder and astonishment. "Wow..."  
  
Hakudoshi jumped onto Entei's back. "What is it, Kyo-san?"  
  
Kyoyume pointed up at the demon horse. "Big horse."  
  
"Entei? He's...kinda my pet."  
  
Kyoyume brightened, taking in the size of the huge mammal before her. "Where's he from?"  
  
"Don't remember."  
  
"Really? Wow....he's really pretty...." Kyoyume said, stroking his white fur.  
  
Hakudoshi nodded. "Very strong." He added.  
  
"He's so big, where does he stay?"  
  
"Just around, he's usually outside, that's why this castle is so big, for Entei."  
  
Kyoyume looked into the large red eyes that were as big as her head. "What brings him out and about on this fine day?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
"He's probably just bored."  
  
"Same as us." She said, sitting on the wooden rail.  
  
"Yeah, lets go outside with him." He said, taking Entei's reins and leading him outside.  
  
Kyoyume walked ahead, looking around for some form of area where they could do something with Entei.  
  
Entei did a few laps to stretch his legs.  
  
Kyoyume sat in a broken and dismal looking tree, watching Entei and Hakudoushi have fun showing off to her. She smiled and laughed at different maneuvers, but soon found her mind wandering, her eyes locked on the forest on the other side of the barrier.  
  
Entei stopped in front of Kyoyume. "That's Inuyasha's Forest."  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kyoyume said dreamily as she came out of her daze. "You mean that hanyou I fought?"  
  
"Yes. He was pinned to the largest tree on the other side, by the miko Kikyou."  
  
"I've heard of that miko, she was really strong. How did he get back off?"  
  
"That girl, with the baby kitsune. Kagome, her reincarnation."  
  
"Really? I thought there was something strange about that girl..." Kyoyume mused.  
  
"Yup. She's in love with the dog-boy." He laughed a little.  
  
Kyoyume laughed. "It would figure, if she is Kikyou's reincarnation."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"It is very rude to ask a woman her age." Kyoyume said. "Fifty-six."  
  
"You don't look that old."  
  
"Demons tend not to." Kyoyume joked.  
  
"Naraku, he's old himself."  
  
"Surely he's not any older than me." Kyoyume said.  
  
"About 60."  
  
"That's not THAT old. Only four years older than me." Kyoyume said, a little astonished herself though.  
  
"Probably more, I haven't asked."  
  
Kyoyume mused the thought to herself. Was he really THAT old? With a sigh, she got down from the tree and patted Entei's side.  
  
Entei 'neighed' and shook his flame red mane.  
  
Kyoyume giggled at him and looked up to the sky. The sun was starting to set, they should get back to the castle soon.  
  
Hakudoshi slid down from Entei's back and looked up. "Better get inside, I'll come back tomorrow Entei." He said, patting Entei's side and walking inside.  
  
Kyoyume gave the beast a pat as well and ran after Hakudoushi with a smile. "Goodbye Entei!" She called back.  
  
Entei reared up and neighed again.  
  
Then, with a burst, of flame, he was gone.  
  
Naraku was standing at the door. "Entei's the real pet around here, eh, Hakudoshi?"  
  
"Hey, I thought I was the pet!" Kyoyume said, acting as if she were angry.  
  
"No, you are the new babysitter now, since Kagura is gone."  
  
Kyoyume pressed her ears back as if she were sad. "Fine."  
  
"And good for favors, not for cooking." He laughed.  
  
"Well, I was hired as a cook." Kyoyume joked.  
  
"Right."  
  
"I was hired to do tricks and entertain!" Kyoyume said with a smirk, flipping herself so that he legs stuck up in the air, and she walked on her hands until she lost her balance.  
  
Hakudoshi laughed a little. "No..."  
  
"No?" Kyoyume asked, turning toward him quizzically.  
  
"No. You're here because you're here."  
  
Kyoyume quirked an eyebrow at him, raising one ear in question as well.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm not." Kyoyume said simply, strolling past him and down the hallway.  
  
Hakudoshi followed her.  
  
"Hey." She said as she rounded the bend.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What'cha following me for?"  
  
"Bored."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"There is nothing to do." Hakudoshi sighed.  
  
"Yep." Kyoyume said, rounding another corner.  
  
"How'd you get your sword?"  
  
Kyoyume stopped at a rail and leaned against it, fingering the blade at her side with one hand. "Someone made it for me..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He was a pupil of a Master swordsman that threw him out for making cursed blades....Kaijinbou...."  
  
"...He crafted Toukijin."  
  
Kyoyume nodded. "That long blade that had the evil aura....the one that that youkai had....Toukijin....a sword of death and life...how strange...." Kyoyume mused to herself.  
  
"What does yours do?"  
  
"Mine.....it just....." Kyoyume stumbled. "It's just a sword, you use it to cut things, y'know?"  
  
"No freaky-cool dark aura-energy stuff?"  
  
"Not really.....at first it did.....but...not really anymore...unless I get really angry..." Kyoyume said, remembering that fateful day that she had received her "  
  
Kyoyume stood and watched the sun set until the stars came out. Finally, her ears twitched. "I think I'll go to bed now. I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Kyoyume asked.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed nodding, disappearing.  
  
With a small sigh, Kyoyume turned in for the night, wondering what the next day would bring.  
  
{end of chapter} 


	4. Chapter 4

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 4:: Rain, Rain, Go Away  
  
Kyoyume lay on the roof, taking a catnap in the hot sun of the day.  
  
Suddenly, it began to rain.  
  
Frustrated, Kyoyume hurriedly got under the shelter of the covered walkway that surrounded the castle and glared up at the dark clouds. "That's the third time this week that the stupid rain has come out of no where." She growled, rubbing the water out of her hair and ears.  
  
"Raining again?" Naraku asked from a doorway.  
  
Kyoyume sighed. "Of course."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kyoyume was surprised by the apology, but said nothing of it. "I just don't like the rain is all."  
  
"Cats don't like water."  
  
"I'm not a full-cat demon." She reminded him.  
  
"But you have cat-demon blood."  
  
"Still...it's not like I TOTALLY hate water...."  
  
"I see. I prefer to be inside anyway."  
  
Kyoyume sighed. She didn't like staying in the drafty, dark castle all the time. She wanted to get out, to run around, and to do something besides laze around the castle all day.  
  
Entei walked up. He didn't like the rain either.  
  
Kyoyume held out her hand, and patted him on the nose gently.  
  
Entei neighed and walked off. "Such a pretty horse...." Naraku mused.  
  
"Hai." She agreed, watching his retreat around the castle.  
  
Naraku looked at the young cat-girl out of the corner of his eye. "Isn't it so boring?"  
  
She nodded, her usually bright eyes dull and spacey. "Yes, very boring."  
  
"We have a visitor." A monotonous voice came from the door.  
  
Kyoyume cracked a small smile. "I guess there's something to do now."  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" A flat, female voice came from the doorway.  
  
Kyoyume looked her over. She smelled dead, and looked dead, but she didn't act like she was a zombie. And she was dressed as a priestess. Who was this woman?  
  
"Kikyou." Naraku's voice was cold.  
  
'Kikyou?! The dead priestess?!' Kyoyume thought, completely confused. 'But how?!'  
  
"I thought I said no more surprise visits."  
  
The confused cat-girl looked from one to the other as the female spoke. "I don't listen very well."  
  
"Really." He snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Besides, why should I listen to you?" Kikyou asked. "You're going to be dead in a minute."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"We'll see what you doubt." Kikyou growled, pulling forth her bow and arrows.  
  
"HEY!" Kyoyume interrupted. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Kikyou stopped and looked her over. Then, with a smirk, she looked up at Naraku. "So, you've gone soft?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what do you call her?" Kikyou asked, pointing to the cat-gil standing behind Naraku.  
  
"Kyoyume."  
  
The said cat-girl wanted to laugh at Naraku's sarcasm, but stopped when she saw the death glare that Kikyou was giving him.  
  
"What do you want, Kikyou?"  
  
"I've come to kill you, Naraku. Prepare yourself!" She yelled, raising her bow.  
  
Kyoyume growled, drawing more attention to herself.  
  
Kikyou paid no attention to the growling cat-girl as she let the arrow fly.  
  
Something struck it down; Kyoyume had her sword drawn, flowing with almost pure demonic energy.  
  
Her usually small black ears were large and ragged, her hair bristled and teeth gritted. Her being seemed to denote the tone 'don't touch'.  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes that had a straight, slit-like black pupil. She smirked as she lowered her sword. "I'm Kyoyume, cat-hanyou and ronin- extraordinare." She said, her voice harsh and raspy.  
  
"Why are you defending this slime?"  
  
"Why are you walking around with the living, you sack of stolen- souls!" Kyoyume growled.  
  
"Answer my question. My life is none of your concern but it is my concern when a half-rate creature such as you interfere with my intentions!"  
  
"I have my reasons. None of which are your concern. You humans are so nosy."  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes. She pulled another arrow and aimed it at the hanyou girl. "Die."  
  
Kyoyume froze, her eyes wide.  
  
Her demon side growled, telling her to move to the side. 'But it'll hit Naraku-sama then!' She inwardly yelled at her demon side.  
  
Kikyou fired the arrow. The pink aura covering it.  
  
'It's about to hit us! Let me move our stupid legs idiot!' Her demon side shrieked, trying to push her out of the way.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself hit the floor, the arrow bouncing off the wall harmlessly.  
  
'Someone was smart enough to move us!' Her youkai side growled, taking over now that her more human side was out.  
  
She looked up to see Naraku hunched over looking at her.  
  
Her demon side smirked. 'Hey! Is he alright?!' Her demon side growled as her human side came back into awareness. "Are you alright?" She felt herself saying.  
  
"Perfectly fine." He growled. "You could of at least tried to move."  
  
She felt herself smile. "Then it would have hit you."  
  
'Who cares, kill the miko!' Her demon side growled.  
  
"I could've moved too." He growled.  
  
"I didn't want to take a chance."  
  
'Who cares?! Just kill the stupid idiot that fired the arrow at you before she does it again!!'  
  
Kikyou sighed. "Well if your having a romantic moment, I'll leave, you two."  
  
Kyoyume jumped to her feet, picking up her sword. "Yeah right, miko. Like I'd let you leave alive!" Her demon side growled angrily, not liking that the human side of her body had taken over for so long during a fight.  
  
Kikyou glared and disappeared.  
  
"Hey, that bitch, she just...." Kyoyume growled, looking around for her enemy. "...left..."  
  
"She tends to do that."  
  
Kyoyume's raised haunches lowered, sliding her sword back into its sheath, she took several deep breaths to rid herself of her demon side.  
  
"You should be thanking me."  
  
She turned around, smile in place. "Thank you, Naraku-sama."  
  
"I felt...obligated."  
  
Kyoyume raised an eyebrow. "To what? Save me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled wider. "Well, then, I felt obligated to protect you."  
  
"Okay, we're even."  
  
"Even-steven." Kyoyume said, shaking his hand, then, turning, she walked down the length of the walkway, and turned the corner with a bright smile.  
  
'What are you so happy about?' A cold inner voice asked her.  
  
'I'm not worried.' She assured herself.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'M NOT WORIED!!!' She screamed in her mind.  
  
'What do you mean 'I'm not worried' I asked why you were SMILING YOU FOOL!'  
  
Kyoyume felt herself start to blush as she walked on. 'I'm smiling because I have a positive attitude.'  
  
'Do you like that hanyou slime?'  
  
'I'm hanyou.' She pointed out.  
  
'Do you like NARAKU?'  
  
'He's a nice guy, when he isn't killing or forcing people to do the things he wants.'  
  
'...And that means?'  
  
'If you're inside my head, shouldn't you know all this?' Kyoyume asked rather irritably.  
  
'I'm not looking.'  
  
'You want me to say it out-loud so that he possibly might hear me?'  
  
'Whisper it.'  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What don't you know?"  
  
Kyoyume jumped and turned toward him. "I, um, don't know where I'm going."  
  
"Where do you wanna go?"  
  
Kyoyume looked around. "I'm not sure, I'm kinda bored, with the rain and all....so...anywhere is good...."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Heh, heh." Kyoyume said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm going to feed Entei." He told her, a large thing of fish slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, ok....I guess I'll just hang around here and watch..." Kyoyume said.  
  
Hakudoshi walked to a room, a huge room, where Entei paced in agitation.  
  
Kyoyume stood at the door, leaning against it, and letting her mind wander as she watched her little friend feed her even larger friend.  
  
Hakudoshi finished feeding the huge horse and walked over to Kyoyume.  
  
Kyoyume, however, was still in her own little world, thinking everything over again.  
  
"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?"  
  
"....Nothing...."  
  
"No, you can tell me, or I'll have to find out the hard way."  
  
"You mean torture, or reading my mind?"  
  
"Reading your mind."  
  
"Ah...." Kyoyume said, averting her eyes as she started to slip away again.  
  
"Please, tell me."  
  
Kyoyume looked up at Entei. "Does he talk?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kyoyume leaned out the doorway to see if anyone was coming, then, slid the door shut and went and sat by Entei, patting the ground for Hakudoushi to sit down as well.  
  
Hakudoshi sat beside her, confused.  
  
Kyoyume sighed, ruffling her blue bangs with her hand. "I think I like Naraku."  
  
"Like as in?"  
  
"That's just it, I'm not sure if it's just as friends or something else..."  
  
"...I see. So you think you love my master?"  
  
Kyoyume felt her heart leap at the thought, and bit her lower lip. "I....I don't know...."  
  
"I see...I'll let you think about it and I won't tell."  
  
Kyoyume gave him a small hug. "Thanks."  
  
He smirked. 'I got it outta her...now to get it outta him.' He thought. "Well, I'm gonna go see what Naraku's up to."  
  
Hakudoushi strolled down the corridors until he got to the one that Naraku was in.  
  
"What is it, Hakudoshi?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you a few things, Naraku-sama."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Oh, just idle questions." Hakudoushi said, closing the screen door behind him.  
  
"Like?" Naraku repeated.  
  
"I'm just curious as to why you let that cat hanyou hang around. She gets knocked out in every fight. She's not worth saving all the time, is she?"  
  
Naraku thought for a second. "She provides a challenge."  
  
"Several challenges." Hakudoushi scoffed, waiting for Naraku to explode and tell him he was wrong about Kyoyume.  
  
"Like?" He growled.  
  
"Oh, you know, sulking about, she has terrible mood swings, and her ears twitch entirely too much when she's excited."  
  
"...Not really." He snapped. "And the ear thing, its, cute."  
  
"Really?" Hakudoushi asked, noticing that Naraku looked vexed. "Her hair is the strangest color I've ever seen for a hanyou with black ears, she lacks the ability to cook, like any woman, and she claims she's a ronin, when girls can't be samurai."  
  
"Demon women are always different, even if they're only half." He snapped.  
  
"She's entirely too different if you ask me."  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"How so? Have you ever met someone like her before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Plus, she's got one of the shards that she stole from you. And she shivers every time she gets near a dark aura, not to mention that her own demon side comes out way too often."  
  
"And that's bad?"  
  
"What? That she killed one of your golems and stole from you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because its in the past."  
  
"She stills holds the shard, she could run off at any time with it and hand it over to Inuyasha's band of idiots."  
  
"She wouldn't." He snapped quickly, too quickly.  
  
Hakudoushi was relieved that his 'father' seemed to be slipping up. He was starting to become afraid that he might have to ask blunt outright what he wanted to know. "I'll bet she would. She looks tired, and I've seen her looking at the forests longingly for some time now."  
  
"That doesn't mean she'd go to Inuyasha." He defended.  
  
"And why wouldn't she? Surely she'd run into them, since we're so close to Inuyasha's Forest, and fight them, and, inevitably lose the shard, or simply let them take it, with news of where we're hiding."  
  
"...I doubt it."  
  
"Then she would get herself killed."  
  
Naraku stared at him. "Stop."  
  
Hakudoushi raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?"  
  
"Stop saying things like that." He growled.  
  
"Like what?" He asked, hoping to vex his 'father' further.  
  
"That she'll betray us and give the shard to Inuyasha or die."  
  
"I'm only telling the truth. You have to have noticed it yourself. She doesn't like that evil, demon side of her at all. She's weak like Inuyasha."  
  
"She isn't weak."  
  
"Every time someone attacks her, she either goes berserk and passes out, or goes berserk and nearly gets herself killed. She has no control over herself."  
  
"That doesn't make her weak."  
  
"It makes her unstable, and a constant nuisance." Hakudoushi said.  
  
"You like her, you know it."  
  
"I have no intention of liking such a pitiful creature."  
  
"You do. Now what do you want?"  
  
Hakudoushi gritted his teeth and prepared himself. "I want her dead."  
  
Naraku swiftly took his fist to the young boy's head. "No, you don't."  
  
Hakudoushi forced down his anger at being hit. "Yes I do, she's useless and stupid!"  
  
"You're bluffing! You're trying to get me to tell you I think I might like her you stupid little boy-" Naraku started. 'Opps.' He thought, realizing he slipped.  
  
Hakudoushi smirked inwardly. "Liar! I hate her!" He yelled before running out, holding one hand to the place he'd been hit. 'It hurt, but it's worth it.'  
  
Naraku turned a little red. "I can't believe I said that." He muttered.  
  
At that same time, Kyoyume appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Naraku- sama, I just heard yelling, is everything alright?"  
  
He looked at her, trying to look calm. "I'm fine. Hakudoshi just being a bother."  
  
"Really?" Kyoyume asked, taking a seat with a smile. "Kids can be at times."  
  
"Yeah." He said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Nani? What's the matter Naraku-san?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're averting your eyes. Did I do something?" Kyoyume asked, folding her ears back in concern.  
  
"...No."  
  
"Then what's the matter?" She asked, only slightly relieved.  
  
"...Nothing, just something Hakudoshi said."  
  
Kyoyume wanted to ask, but thought it might be rude to ask about Naraku's personal life, so she let the painful silence descend without a word.  
  
Naraku sat down in front of the cat, facing her, locking his red eyes with her blue gray ones.  
  
She watched him, unsure of what was going on.  
  
They sat there for several minutes, silently watching each other.  
  
Finally, Kyoyume spoke up. "Naraku?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I was just thinking that..." She broke off, not sure what she wanted to say.  
  
"...Just say it."  
  
"I think....I think I...."  
  
Naraku said nothing, a little perplexed.  
  
Kyoyume swallowed hard and smiled at him. "Never mind."  
  
"No say it." He told her.  
  
Kyoyume took a deep breath. "I think I'm in l-"  
  
"...Go on."  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
"With?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Y-"  
  
"Naraku-sama! Naraku-sama!"  
  
"What Hakudoshi?!"  
  
"At the main gate!! It's-" Hakudoushi stopped when he saw them, but hastily recovered. "It's Inuyasha!"  
  
"What does he want?" He asked standing up.  
  
"They're trying to get in!" Hakudoushi said, seeing Kyoyume stand as well.  
  
Naraku sighed.  
  
Kyoyume fingered the blade at her side. "Should I go....?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Without another word, Kyoyume ran out the door and disappeared down the hallway to get her outfit.  
  
Naraku was at the entrance, where the Inu-taichi was standing.  
  
Kyoyume arrived moments later, everything in place and ready to go.  
  
Suddenly Hakudoshi appeared, riding on the back of Entei, sword drawn.  
  
Together, they stood, and floated, before the ranks of Inuyasha's small band.  
  
"Jewel shards." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Get lost." Kyoyume growled back.  
  
"We don't need Naraku's wench telling us what to do!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kyoyume's horrible temper flared, but she managed to keep it cooled. "Then come and get them, if you can."  
  
"Maybe...that's not such a good idea Inuyasha." Kagome said biting her lip.  
  
Inuyasha growled, glaring at the sneering woman before him.  
  
But Miroku had already sauntered over, taking Kyoyume's hands in his and getting down on a knee. "Fairest, will you, bear me a son?" He asked her.  
  
Kyoyume was stunned, what was this human doing, and why was his other hand wandering...? Angrily, she swatted both hands. "Get off me. Baka, hentai houshi."  
  
Naraku looked at the monk like he was a dead man. He would be in a second.  
  
Kyoyume sent him a death glare, wishing she could kill him straight out for just thinking about touching her.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried exasperatedly as Naraku punched him completely stupid. His hand though, still planted on Kyoyume's bottom.  
  
"Baka!" Kyoyume growled, ripping his hand off her set and pushing him away from her with her foot as hard as she could.  
  
"Let's leave!" Kagome insisted, taking Inuyasha's hand and dragging him away, Sango following with Miroku.  
  
Kyoyume stared after them, rather disappointed. "Well....that was.....really...unexpected...." Kyoyume said, starting to take her mask off.  
  
Naraku just growled. Hakudoshi just laughed.  
  
With a sigh, Kyoyume folded up the cloth. "Naraku-sama, may I go to the village?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Get some more cloth, or to just do something with myself for a few hours."  
  
"Just for the sake, take Entei with you, he needs a run." Naraku nodded to the horse and Hakudoshi slid off him.  
  
"Oh, ok, c'mon Entei. Arigatou, Naraku-sama." Kyoyume waved goodbye before mounting and riding off.  
  
As the giant figure of the horse disappeared Hakudoshi looked up at his 'father'. "You really like her don't you?"  
  
"Don't be silly." Naraku growled, turning and heading back for his fortress.  
  
"No. I'm being serious. You were jealous when the monk touched her."  
  
Naraku felt a slight burning sensation touch his cheeks. ".....No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't press me Hakudoushi, I'm in a bad mood." Naraku warned.  
  
"Because of the monk. Exactly. You really like Kyo-san."  
  
"Enough, Hakudoushi. I've had enough of your antics for the day."  
  
"Stop. Just be honest with me old man." He snapped stubbornly.  
  
"I will be honest in saying that I am NOT an old man."  
  
"Be honest in saying you like the cat."  
  
"I do not like Kyoyume in the way that you are suggesting."  
  
"Yes you do admit it, I won't tell!"  
  
Naraku kept silent, not wanting to admit anything to Hakudoushi.  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"You heard me in the fortress. That is all the admitting I'll do."  
  
"Some father figure you are."  
  
"I only wish to keep to myself, thank you."  
  
"Fine, whatever." He pouted.  
  
"You don't have to pout, you know the truth, but not a word of it is to be breathed to Kyoyume."  
  
He nodded. "Not a word will be spoken."  
  
Meanwhile, the said hanyou was traveling to the village, deep in thought.  
  
She absently stroked Entei's back as she thought.  
  
"What do you think, Entei? Should I try telling him again?"  
  
Entei neighed and shook his mane.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, something will happen again." Kyoyume said grumpily.  
  
He neighed again, as to say 'just wait a while.'  
  
Kyoyume patted him again lovingly.  
  
They got to the village, which was calm and quiet on that night.  
  
"Should we really go in?" Kyoyume wandered aloud. "I'm having second thoughts....but I told Naraku I was going to the village so..."  
  
Entei neighed in response and began to trot into the village.  
  
Kyoyume walked after him, looking around warily. Where was that strange feeling coming from?  
  
Entei reared, just a little. He was uncomfortable....  
  
"You feel it too?" Kyoyume asked him under her breath. "Something's watching us...."  
  
"Well, well." A voice from behind a tree came, sneering.  
  
Kyoyume jumped, feeling the aura getting closer. Entei gave a neigh so deep and powerful it sounded like a growl.  
  
"You'll provide much entertainment...." The voice sneered, suddenly, Kyoyume was gone, and Entei sped back to the castle.  
  
Entei took to the air, a scream-like neigh proceeding him.  
  
Hakudoshi heard the scream and rushed out as Entei landed.  
  
"Entei?" He asked, searching the sweaty and gasping horse for signs of a battle. "Where's Kyoyume?!"  
  
He looked inside the horses mind. "Naraku-sama!"  
  
Naraku stood, sensing the demon horses shaky presence before Hakudoushi's call. Throwing open his door to the walkway, he looked down on his 'son'. "What?!"  
  
"...Kyoyume's been kidnapped!"  
  
Naraku's heat nearly stopped at his 'son's' words. "....." Before another thought entered his mind, he was taking off, rapidly for the village.  
  
Hakudoshi mounted Entei and followed his 'father'.  
  
"Who was it, Hakudoushi?!" Naraku asked angrily.  
  
"Some man standing behind a tree was all that Entei and Kyo saw!"  
  
"Which tree? Where?!" Naraku growled, stopping as he reached the border of the village.  
  
Hakudoshi pointed to the large oak tree beside Naraku.  
  
Striding toward the tree, Naraku tried to pick up a scent, or any trace of a demon or human being nearby.  
  
He picked up a sent, a large, powerful, demon male.  
  
With a growl, he ran after the scent without a word, his usually calm mind in a frenzy.  
  
Entei and Hakudoshi followed.  
  
Kyoyume struggled in his arms, kicking and biting, scratching and clawing. "Get off of me you bastard!"  
  
The demon dropped her, they were in a closed off cave. "I like 'em fiesty."  
  
Kyoyume growled again, barring her fangs at him. "Stay away, creep!"  
  
He twirled a lock of her hair in his hand. "Why do you keep it so short?"  
  
Kyoyume clawed at him. "Don't touch me." She warned, narrowing her eyes.  
  
To humor the young cat, her attacker ran his fingers down her arms. Causing her to shiver.  
  
"I said don't touch me!" She growled more fiercely, wondering why her demon side wasn't taking over yet.  
  
"You're so weak, for such a pretty girl." He taunted.  
  
Kyoyume growled, knowing it was partially true. "You'll be in trouble if you make one move." She warned angrily, hoping to scare him.  
  
"Ha! Like I, demon Lord of the South, would believe such a hollow threat!" He laughed.  
  
'D-demon...Lord?' Kyoyume thought in shock. "It's not a hollow threat, so hands off." Kyoyume growled, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I like you too much not to have a little touch." He laughed, thumb running across her cheek.  
  
"Well, I DON'T like you." She said, brushing his thumb off her face. "And I don't appreciate your touching me at all."  
  
"And does anyone care? No, I don't believe so."  
  
"I care." Kyoyume said, getting a bit frightened by the demons advances.  
  
"Does anyone care enough to save you?" He laughed. "Didn't think so."  
  
Kyoyume thought it over. DID anyone care? What would they do when they found Entei with no Kyoyume? Would they even think twice about her disappearance? She shivered at the thought of what might happen if no one did truly care what happened to her.  
  
"Did that just hit you, little one?" The demon lord laughed. "Well soon you'll be mine and it won't matter."  
  
Kyoyume felt her stomach plummet as he grabbed hold of her again. "Get off..." She growled, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"And if I don't want to?"  
  
"I'll kill you." Naraku growled from behind him.  
  
"What?" He whipped around to see Naraku and Hakudoshi, Entei waiting outside the cave.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her." Naraku growled dangerously.  
  
"...Why?"  
  
Kyoyume helplessly tried to move her arms so that she could claw his arms, but found that she was pinned so tightly that she couldn't move. "Because she doesn't want you." She heard Naraku say as she tried to work her claws into a fighting pose.  
  
"In my world it only matters what I want."  
  
Kyoyume growled at him angrily as he increased his tight hold on her. "I suggest you give up that way of life before it kills you." Naraku said with a small smirk.  
  
"How will it kill me? Who's this rat to you anyway?"  
  
"More than what she is to you, you pig." Naraku answered, narrowing his eyes. "Let her go now and no harm will come to you."  
  
He threw Kyoyume down. "I respect myself too much to die for the sake of a woman." He said stalking out.  
  
She gasped as she hit the hard floor, small marks of where he had held tightly to her arms showing up.  
  
Hakudoshi looked at her, a little worry showing. "Are you okay, Kyo-san?"  
  
Kyoyume gave a small nod, along with a growl of irritation. "Stupid bastard..." She cursed, rubbing her shoulders and straightening her outfit.  
  
"Are you okay?" Naraku asked, trying to sound like he didn't remotely care, and failing at it.  
  
Kyoyume nodded, heart aching a bit at being caught in such a situation. "Yes, I'm fine, Naraku-sama."  
  
"Okay then, come on." He demanded.  
  
Kyoyume walked after him, hoping that she didn't reek of the demon that had just tried to force himself on her.  
  
Hakudoshi gestured for her to get on Entei with him, Naraku walking in front.  
  
Kyoyume hung her head, not sure if she wanted to look any of them in the eyes anymore.  
  
"What's wrong Kyo-san?"  
  
Kyoyume shook off the feeling of guilt and disgust, and smiled at Hakudoushi. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No, really, it's...nothing..." Kyoyume said softly.  
  
"Please...tell me."  
  
Kyoyume shook her head, small tears coming to her eyes. "No..." She whispered.  
  
"Please." Hakudoshi begged. "Just whisper it to me.  
  
"I'm just...so happy...that you came for me..." She said, inclining her head to his ear.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"It's just...something the demon said...I...I didn't think you would..."  
  
"You shouldn't listen to demons like that. They just wanna make it so your so degraded and self-loathing they can have their way with you no problem. We wouldn't let that happen."  
  
Kyoyume smiled, feeling a shiver run down her spine as she thought about what had taken place. "Arigatou....Haku-kun...."  
  
"Not a problem, look, we're home." He told her, seeing the castle in close range.  
  
'Home?' Kyoyume thought, looking up to the castle quizzically. 'Yes...it is home...'  
  
{end chapter} 


	5. Chapter 5

Faithful By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 5:: Aching Heart 

Kyoyume lay back on her bed. She sighed, she had finger-shaped bruises on her arms from the demon lord and she hadn't looked Naraku in the eye since, it had been a week and she barely left her room.

She felt guilt, and dirty. She was sure that the demons scent was still on her, and she was afraid he might return. He was a demon Lord after all, wouldn't he be able to fight Naraku? Would he return though? Kyoyume shuddered. The thought had been on her mind for the entire week that she had been in her room, and it scared her whenever she thought about it.

Someone entered her room, but she didn't look up.

"How are you feeling?"

"What's it to you?" She asked looking up to see Naraku leaning against a wall.

"My, my. Aren't you the feisty one today?" He asked resentfully.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were feeling." Naraku said, eyeing her.

"I'm fine."

Naraku watched her finger the marks on her arms, and wondered if she was still scared of leaving the room, she hadn't left the structure for days, he was starting to worry about her.

"What?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Nothing..." He said, preparing to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "That demon was publicly humiliated at the last meeting of the demon lords."

"Really?"

"Yes, and word is that he ran into the mountains in embarrassment." Naraku said, and, with that, slipped away.

"Hey! Come back!"

Naraku turned, and looked in at her. "Nani?"

"Uh...umm...you didn't perhaps do something that caused that demon to get embarrassed did you?" She asked smiling. "And...stay in here and talk to me...." She said, wanting some company for the first time in days.

Naraku sat down, a bit curious at her sudden attitude change. "I did nothing but tip them off that someone in their ranks was degrading them " She said biting her lip. "So...what have you been up to during my week of exile?"

Naraku didn't want to admit that he had openly gone to the demon lord's meeting and accused the demon, so he dodged the fact that he had been gone for several of the days that she had hid in her room. "Nothing much...."

"Oh...well..." she started to say something but refrained.

"What is it?" He implored, hoping he wasn't probing.

"Do I still smell like that demon?"

Naraku was taken aback by the question. He wasn't sure how to answer, she was touching the finger marks guiltily, waiting for his answer. "No, no you don't."

"Really?"

"Truly." He said with a small nod. "You haven't smelled of that demon since the moment you came back here."

She smiled a little. Then Hakudoshi rushed in.

"Naraku-sama!" He yelled, almost frantically. Naraku turned toward him grouchily. "What is it, Hakudoushi?"

"T-that demon lord is back saying 'he wants his woman' even though...he never did anything with Kyo! He wants to take her again!" He panted.

Kyoyume felt her heart jump into her throat, everything seemed to get smaller around her. Naraku got up and slammed the screen behind him, rushing Hakudoushi ahead of him.

Kyoyume followed, trying not to be seen.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The demon growled, slamming his fist into the rotten tree that Kyoyume had sat on a few weeks before.

"She's not yours so it is not concern of yours!" Naraku growled.

The demon turned his head toward Naraku and glared dangerously, his red eyes flashing anger. "Hand her over!"

Naraku faced him, he towered a full four inches over the demon lord and looked un-intimidated. "Never." He hissed.

The demon took a step back and cracked his knuckles. "I, Demon Lord Ichiyasha, demand that you give her to me!"

"She is not yours, so you shall not have her." Naraku growled.

Kyoyume hid in the closest room and cracked the screen so that she could look out on the fight. Naraku was taller than the demon, but the demon lord looked formidable enough. She was sure that something would happen soon.

"Leave." Naraku told the demon lord.

The demon lord seemed to grow with his mounting anger. "You dare defy me?! Fine!" The demon Lord growled angrily. "Get out of my way hanyou!"

Naraku stood his ground. Hakudoshi drew his sword from where he sat on Entei's back.

Kyoyume gasped as the aura of the demon whipped into the air, rising and swirling, seeming to reach out for her. "Oh..." She gasped, terror gripping her. "Please, let Lord Naraku win..."

"Are you going to fight?" Naraku taunted the demon lord. "Are you that petty and stupid?"

Ichiyasha gave a deep growl and slammed one of his legs into the rock, smashing it and shaking the area around him. "Prepare yourself." He hissed before rushing at Naraku, claws and teeth bared.

Naraku dodged at the last second. Miasma hitting the demon lord to the point he was nearly suffocating.

Holding his breath, he quickly noted Naraku's power with poisons and tried another swift and powerful attack.

Kyoyume watched fearfully as Ichiyasha got a hit, a slash across his chest. 'Naraku-sama!'

'Oh no! I've gotta do something...but what...?' She thought frantically, looking around for some way of helping without shooting her own nerves.

Naraku hissed as claws slashed his chest. "You'll pay for that." He growled pulling out his katana.

Ichiyasha, glad that he had hit his target, licked the blood from his claws and sneered at his opponent. "Make it easier on yourself and hand her over. It's obvious she's of no use to you."

"...How do you figure that?" He growled.

The demon smirked. "I could smell it on her. No one else had laid a hand on her but me."

Naraku growled. "And you'll regret laying a hand on her to your dying day." He snarled.

"Will I? Such a cute little thing, feisty too." He commented, smirk widening.

Naraku slashed at the demon's face with his claws. "Stop."

Ichiyasha dodged, but only narrowly, receiving a small cut from the bridge of his nose, all the way down his left cheek. 'Damn.' He cursed, eyes darting in search of the cat girl he had come for in hopes of a quick getaway.

Kyoyume was barely visible to the demon lord, she didn't know he could see her but he could....

Still searching for a way to help, Kyoyume reached for her sword, but found that she had left it in her room, having taken it off before she had left for the village when she had been attacked. With a groan, she looked back out the screen to see Ichiyasha staring straight at the spot where she was hiding.

Naraku turned to see what Ichiyasha was facing. 'Oh no...Kyoyume...he can see her?!'

Before another thought entered his mind, the demon jumped forward and attacked Naraku with a powerful strike. 'Thought he could hide her did he?!' He thought angrily.

Naraku stumbled back in shock and before he could react the demon had ran to Kyoyume's hiding spot.

Kyoyume was immediately on her feet and seraching for an ulternate escape route, seeing none, she shut the door and pressed it closed with all her weight and power, hoping that he wouldn't be able to smash through by some twist of fate. But she felt his powerful aura growing nearer, and braced herself for impact.

He rammed into the screen door, collapsing it.

Kyoyume groaned as she was thrown across the room. Her arms and upper body slammed into the ground first, heavily, with her lower body and legs following soon after. Lying in a heap, she didn't dare move she wanted it all to be a dream.

Ichiyasha grabbed her off the ground by the back of her kimono. "We meet again." She growled, barely conscious.

"So it seems." He snickered, noticing that the kimono was starting to slip after she had been thrown and grabbed up so quickly and hastily.

"Lemme go you nasty pervert!"

Ichiyasha smirked and turned with her still in his arms. Kyoyume tried to get away, biting and scratching again, but to no effect, the burly beast wouldn't even loosen his grip.

Naraku was standing at the decimated door. "Let her go."

"Not hardly." Ichiyasha growled, noting that his opponent seemed tired and a bit battle stricken.

Hakudoshi appeared behind Naraku, sword held high. The shadow of Entei over him. "Let her go."

Kyoyume bit down on his arm, drawing blood, but he didn't seem to notice. He was calculating, she could tell by the way his eyes darted about. His hold on her increased until she thought she might suffocate. He let out a growl before taking two steps back and looking hastily over his shoulder. Glaring, Kyoyume bit him again and again, clawing and kicking and squirming as hard as she could. "Hyaa!" He cried, tearing a hole in the wall and leaping through. "Hey! Stop!" Kyoyume growled, kicking him in the ribs.

Naraku followed, and without warning stabbed him in the shoulder with his sword. Ichiyasha whipped around to face him, blood pouring from the wound.

"Get lost! She's mine now, dirty hanyou!" He cried, wounded shoulder slumping while still holding Kyoyume in one arm.

"No she isn't!" Naraku growled.

Kyoyume gasped as he increased his hold yet again. 'Hey, dammit, I can't breathe!' She cursed inwardly. Her captor growled, seeming to sense the remark. "Shut up." He ordered angrily.

Naraku walked up and punched the demon lord in the mouth. His grip loosened on Kyoyume and Naraku took that opportunity to grab Kyoyume away from him.

Kyoyume gasped as air filled her lungs once again. She was quite glad that the demon lord was no longer holding her, but she felt awkward being in Naraku's arms. A blush creeped across her face as he set her to her feet.

With a glare, her monstrous attacker rose and glared angrily at Naraku and Kyoyume. Blood dripped from one corner of his mouth as he roared: "I'll be back, mark my words." And he leaped away, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Kyoyume shivered from his warning. 'What'll I do if he....' She thought, then trying to shake the thought.

'He won't come back.' She assured herself. 'It's only an empty threat...I hope...'

Naraku looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked distantly.

Kyoyume looked at his wound and guiltily looked away again. "Yes." She said hollowly. "I'm fine. Thank you..."

"What?"

Turning toward him, she put on a fake smile. "Thank you saving me again, Naraku-sama. I'm sorry I cause so much trouble."

"...You didn't cause any trouble, whatever happened was worth it."

Kyoyume was quizzical at the question, but didn't venture into what he meant. "You're bleeding..." She commented instead letting some of the guilt flow free.

"Feh. I'm fine." He insisted.

Kyoyume looked at the cuts and small bruises. "You are not fine, you're hurt." She said earnestly, taking a step closer.

"I'm fine." He said taking a step back.

Kyoyume made a sour face, forgetting that the youkai lord had ever made a threat to her to return. "You're bleeding, plus, being a hanyou means that you don't heal as quickly as other youkai, so you're NOT ok."

"I'm fine."

Kyoyume felt one ear twitch in agitation. Grabbing him by the wrist, she led him through the hole in the wall and into the room.

"What?" He snapped.

Kyoyume forced him to sit down. "You have a large and rather deep cut across your chest, and have strained yourself to move with such a wound, causing the bleeding to be worse. You are not 'fine' in the least." She felt herself growling as she looked for something suitable to make bandages from.

Naraku sighed. "What do you care? I can take care of it myself!"

Kyoyume felt her heart twinge slightly at his words, but acted like she didn't mind at all. With a sigh of her own, she reached over to a conveniently located blanket and started to rip it to shreds. "I DO care, and I know you can take care of yourself." She mumbled, feeling like she was chastising a child.

Naraku grumbled under his breath as the cat-girl bandaged his wounds.

Kyoyume felt her ears twitching slightly still in anger, but slowly the feeling was fading away, and she just wanted to apologize for causing so much trouble all the time. 'They wouldn't be in all this trouble if I wasn't always here making it for them.' She thought.

Naraku looked at the cat-girl. "Are you done yet?" He asked.

Kyoyume nodded and sat back, hoping that he wasn't angry with her. 'I wonder if I aggravated the wound by tugging him around like that?'

"Thanks." He muttered.

Kyoyume nodded. "You're welcome."

"I strongly dislike that demon lord."

Kyoyume looked up in question, ears perking forward in a curious manner.

"...I'll get him killed eventually." He added, more to himself then Kyoyume.

Kyoyume felt a bit of relief spreading through her, hope that maybe the demon lord wouldn't return again. "But...how?" She asked quietly.

"One way or another. He'll die."

Kyoyume nodded, hoping that the demon lord would indeed die before he could follow up on his threat to come back.

Naraku smirked, thinking of the bloodiest way to kill Ichiyasha.

With a sigh, Kyoyume got to her feet and went to the door. Unsure if she should slip out or not, she stared out at the land before her, wondering what she should say to Naraku.

The silence seemed to cover both of them. For, in truth, neither of them knew what to say.

Naraku stood, finally, and went to the door, staring out at the land like Kyoyume, whose ear twitched in a small breeze, that blew by.

Kyoyume sighed. "I'm bored." She admitted, breaking the silence.

Naraku nodded, facing into a strong wind that blew across them. "Yes, it is quite still." He acknowledged.

"...Even the colors of the trees are dull and bored."

"True..." He said, wanting to reach out and touch her hand.

Kyoyume looked at him, one ear twitched with boredom.

Carefully, she moved one foot forward and turned to go, making her way toward her room so she could change out of her bloodied and torn kimono that she wore.

Naraku lay down on his bed and sighed. Sleep was gooood.

With a sigh, he wondered if he had been too harsh on Kyoyume, she had not appeared upset, but still, he wondered.

Kyoyume appeared back in the door in her other kimono. "Ah, I'm back!" She said with a little smile.

Naraku blinked at her once a bit stunned that the object of his musings would appear so suddenly. "Hello."

"Comfortable?"

Naraku nodded, unsure of what to make of her behavior.

Her ear twitched again, she scratched it. "Um...can I lay down?"

Naraku nodded again perplexed completely at her question.

She plopped down beside him and rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Naraku.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. "Nani?"

"Nothing...."

"Certainly there must be something..." He said, not wanting to point out that she had never wished to lay down beside him before.

"Just...looking at you."

Not sure what to say to that, he let his eyes lock onto hers as small thoughts floated around his mind.

"What'cha thinkin'?"

"..." Unsure of how to answer, he searched her eyes for what he should tell her. 'That you are so important to me, that I won't let anyone hurt you...'

Kyoyume just stared back at him silently.

"I'm not thinking of anything in particular..." He said, staring deeper into the orbs of her eyes.

Kyoyume shivered. "I'm cold." She pointed out.

Grabbing hold of his blanket, he moved a good-sized fraction of it over onto her. "Better?" He asked.

"Better."

Naraku nodded.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." He said, wishing he could get the nerve to hold her hand, but was afraid of the impression the move might make on her.

Kyoyume yawned like a cat. And cuddled into the blankets.

With a small inward smile, he let his eyes close in sleep. 'I will protect her...that is enough...'

They both fell asleep. Hakudoshi peeked into the room and smiled. "So the truth should come out soon enough." He mused.

{end chapter}


	6. Chapter 6

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 6:: Good Morning 

Naraku woke the next morning to find Kyoyume already up and roaming about.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

Sliding open his shouji door, he stopped as he saw Kyoyume sitting on the rail, looking out at the rising sun.

"Good morning."

Kyoyume turned around and smiled at him brightly. "Good morning, Naraku-sama."

"You're in a good mood I see."

Kyoyume gave a small giggle before turning fully around and slipping off of the rail. "I'm in a very good mood."

"Why is that?"

Kyoyume looked toward the sun. "I'm just always happy when the sun is out."

"I see."

Kyoyume's ears twitched in curiosity for a minute. "Are you in a bad mood?" She asked, leaning around to see into his face.

"No." He told her. "I just woke up, is all."

Kyoyume smiled again, straightening up. "That's good. It wouldn't be good for me to be happy if you weren't."

"...Why not?"

She shrugged, still facing the sun. "I'm not sure, it just wouldn't be the same..."

"I see."

Kyoyume jumped nimbly back onto the rail, balancing perfectly as any cat would, and walked down the length of it before turning and coming back in the same fashion. "So, what's going on?" She asked with a childish grin.

"Nothing for today."

Her ears looked like they might lay flat in disappointment, before she smiled and jumped back down off of the rail. "That's fine. It's nice not to do things sometimes." She commented.

"Do you trust me?" He asked suddenly.

Kyoyume looked at him in astonishment. "Yes, I do now." She said with a small nod of uncertainty.

He smiled a little. "Then you'll trust me enough to let me do this?" He asked picking her up bridal style.

Kyoyume looked at him in complete and utter shock, ears standing straight up, eyes wide and mouth ajar as she drew in breath for a gasp of surprise. Her face flushed bright red; she didn't know whether to be mad at him or happy, or some mood in between.

Naraku laughed a little and put her down.

Tweaking one of her own ears, Kyoyume smiled bashfully, face still flushed. "What was that all about?" She asked curiously.

"I was just seeing if you'd kill me or not." He lied.

She gave a short laugh. "I couldn't never kill you, I'm not strong enough."

"I see."

"Hey, you two going to be all lovey-dovey, or can we have breakfast?" Hakudoushi asked irritably, shoving past them.

"Kohaku already cooked breakfast."

Kyoyume giggled as her young friend grumbled, stomping all the way to the room that they usually ate in.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry."

Kyoyume looked at him quizzically, but decided that since she was hungry, she should eat. But, she wasn't entirely ready to stop talking with him at the moment.

Hakudoshi, as if reading her mind, ah what the hell, he did read her mind, brought her a plate of fried fish. "Just in case you didn't wanna move." He told her sneakily, then leaving.

"Oh, I..." Kyoyume tried to call after him to thank the young boy, but he had already disappeared with a sneaky grin. Looking down at the fish, she smiled and went out of the room again, to the roof.

Naraku followed her curiously. "What's so interesting about the roof?"

She smiled as she plopped down on the sun-warmed roof. "I just like to lay down up here. It feels nice."

"I see."

"It must be the cat demon in me, I have no idea why, but that's just what I do." She commented, unsure why she was disclosing such personal information to him.

"I prefer to be inside." He told her. 'But anywhere with you is good.' He thought to himself.

Kyoyume felt slightly guilty. "If you want to go inside, we can. I don't have to be on the roof."

"No...it feels good outside right now."

"Are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to force him to do what she wanted.

"Yeah."

Kyoyume smiled and sat back, having finished her breakfast; she stretched out on her back and let the light shine on her.

Naraku sat there, looking at the cat-hanyou like the curiosity he found her to be.

"What's so interesting?" She asked with a small smile, feeling his eyes upon her.

"Nothing." He lied.

Kyoyume still smiled, letting her ears rest, taking in all the sun's warm rays with a sigh.

Naraku looked up at the sun.

It was amazing how she could find so much pleasure in something so simple as the burning orb that burned his vision above him. He had never liked the sun much, but her love for it made him wonder what was so great about the warm rays.

Kyoyume looked at him. "Where'd you get your baboon pelt?" She asked randomly.

"From a baboon, of course." He answered.

"I mean...did you kill the baboon? Was it already dead? Did you give it a heart-attack by looking at it?"

Naraku gave a small laugh. "No, it was from a baboon demon that got in my way one day."

"I see."

"Now, you are taking my phrase." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Gomen." She said sarcastically.

Naraku smirked at her as she huffed.

She raised an eyebrow and an ear twitched. "Why must you always smirk?" She asked innocently.

"Because that is my nature." He explained.

"...I don't see why it is appropriate for this kind of behavior." Hakudoshi said, appearing suddenly, laughing. "You two look so dull...."

Naraku's eyes narrowed, and Kyoyume's ear's laid flat in annoyance. "I don't remember asking for your input." Naraku stated.

"I don't remember romance taking this long, but oh well." He remarked sarcastically.

A bit stunned, Kyoyume could do nothing but stare. "Whoever said it was romance?"

"You two act like overly-coy lovesick puppies." Hakudoshi told her.

"N-nani?" Kyoyume asked. Naraku glared at his 'son'. "And you are an extremely nosy youkai."

"I was just being honest." He defended, disappearing.

In a pit of shock, Kyoyume stared at the thin air where he had been and wondered what she should say next. Naraku, still glaring, made a grunt-like noise as Hakudoushi disappeared.

"Little brat." He mumbled.

Kyoyume sighed with a small smile. "He's so funny sometimes..."

"Right."

"Well," Kyoyume said, getting to her feet. "I'll be moving along then." She proclaimed with a smile of content.

Naraku followed. "Great idea, my back was cramping."

Inwardly glad that he wasn't going to leave her so soon, Kyoyume waited for him to catch up with her. "You must be getting old then." She commented with a small smirk, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Shaddup."

Kyoyume smiled wider at his anger at such a comment. "You're not that much older than me though."

"How old are you?"

Kyoyume stuck her tongue out in a smile. "It is not polite to ask a ladies age."

"What lady? Where?" He commented sarcastically.

Kyoyume gave him a small smack to the back of his head. "How rude."

He rubbed the back of his head. "How un-lady like."

"Well, as you can see, I am no 'lady', as you so rudely pointed out, so there is NO reason for me to act as one."

"Good point."

Kyoyume ruffled her own hair with a sigh. "You are hopeless."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, mocking offense.

"I mean that you will never give a compliment to someone's face."

"Oh...of course, I'm the bad guy, am I supposed to?"

Kyoyume smiled. "It all depends on what you mean by bad guy...in my story, you're not the bad guy, but in someone else's you may be..." She commented, looking up at the clouds that billowed by.

"Well, that's a first."

Kyoyume looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I dunno." He said looking over at her. "I said it to say it."

"Just to keep the conversation going, huh?" She asked with a small laugh.

"I guess."

Kyoyume stopped and stared out of the land again. 'Will it always be like this?' She wondered slightly. 'Will every day be nice like this?...Forever?' She smiled at Naraku again, unsure of what to say. "It turned out quite nice so far today."

"I guess so."

"Do you think it'll be like this tomorrow?"

"I dunno. Maybe." He said sighing.

Noting the melancholy sigh, she cocked one ear up. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just a little bored."

Kyoyume nodded, getting an odd, tickling sensation in her ears as a strong wind blew by.

Hakudoshi reappeared. "Um...you're just gonna stand like that aren't you?" He asked them.

"Well, what do you WANT us to do?" Kyoyume grumbled, still facing into the wind, ears flapping and blowing behind her so that it appeared she was disgruntled.

"I mean...we could go...um...well...." Hakudoshi thought. "I dunno."

"Exactly." Kyoyume said with a small smirk of triumph.

"Bah."

All three of them stood there for some time, listening to the awkward silence and wondering how they could break such a feeling that loomed in the air.

"Hehe...I have an idea." Hakudoshi told them in a singsong voice.

Ignoring the feeling that the idea was a bad one, Kyoyume turned toward him in curiosity. "What is it?"

"I know how to make sure that demon lord guy never comes back."

Kyoyume blinked at him once. "How?" Naraku asked.

Hakudoshi walked behind Kyoyume. "Like this." He said pushing her into Naraku.

Kyoyume gasped as she fell right into him, losing her balance in her shock. "Why you..." She growled angrily.

Naraku caught Kyoyume before she hit the ground after falling. Hakudoushi fell over laughing, on the other hand.

Kyoyume got to her feet, face flushed. "A-arigatou Naraku-sama..." She turned toward Hakudoushi with a growl. "Baka!"

Hakudoshi smiled. "I figure if you smell like Naraku, the demon lord will think things and not want you anymore."

Kyoyume flushed even brighter, the red starting to reach her ears, embarrassed by the circumstances of the conversation. "Right...well..." She mumbled, looking for the right words.

"Hm?"

Kyoyume fiddled with her kimono, ruffling a piece of it and releasing it, only to ruffle it again. "I just..."

"Go on." Hakudoshi urged her.

Kyoyume narrowed her eyes slightly. "I just don't like being pushed around." She growled.

"...Oh pooh."

Kyoyume nodded gruffly at him, her face still flushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"...Calm down it was just a joke." Hakudoshi grumbled.

Kyoyume ruffled her kimono again, not wanting to admit that it was not the joke that had bothered her. She simply wasn't sure if Naraku felt the same way about her or not.

Naraku was a little red faced himself. He wondered why Kyoyume had reacted like that. He concluded it was because she didn't feel the same.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Hakudoushi broke in. "Well, I guess I'll be going then..." He said, starting to walk away. "...Bye" He called disappearing.

"Stupid little ass." Naraku muttered still blushing.

"..." Kyoyume glanced over at him curiously, but moved her eyes away when he noticed her gaze upon him.

Then their eyes locked, and they stood in what seemed to a dead-lock for what seemed to be hours.

Nothing moved, not even Kyoyume's frantic ears, time appeared to have stopped.

Not even the wind blew through the stillness. It was all silent.

Random thoughts poured through their minds as they stared at each other, both of their faces flushed. 'What should I say? If I do something, will it upset him?' 'Does she hate me? She said I'm not the "bad guy" in her story, but what does that make me then?'

Naraku finally blinked. "It's getting dark."

Kyoyume nodded, pushing a piece of her blue hair from her face. "I wonder why it's getting so dark so early?" She wondered aloud.

"I dunno." Naraku admitted. Suddenly a small group of people were on the roof.

"Ow...I fell on my butt...." One of them whined.

"Nani?" Kyoyume asked in wonder, turning upward.

"...Are we alive again or something?" A younger voice asked from the black tangle.

"Naraku-sama...?" She asked, turning toward him, but always keeping one ear cocked in the direction of the black mound on the rooftop.

The figures got separated. "Look at the girlie with the ears!" The younger one laughed. A distinctly unhappy grumble came from one of the taller figures. "Lighten up Renkotsu!"

Kyoyume flattened her ears, becoming self-conscious suddenly. "Shut up about my ears!" She growled angrily at the figures.

"Whoa touchy." The tallest one snorted. "Leave her alone Bankotsu."

Kyoyume grumbled to herself, never having liked anyone that made fun of her ears or any of her other hanyou traits.

"Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu, didn't you...die?" Naraku asked dumbfounded.

Kyoyume narrowed her eyes in thought. She had heard of these names before, but where?

"Yeah, we did." One said, coming out of shadow to reveal a young man with a long braid and steel-blue eyes.

'Ah, yes, the Seven Man Army. I remember now.' Kyoyume thought at the same time as the young man came out of the shadows.

"This is the third time we've been alive." Another young man, Jakotsu, said coming out of the shadows with a grin.

"Who resurrected you four this time?" Naraku asked with a grumble.

"I have no clue. Some ugly chick." Renkotsu snorted.

Kyoyume looked all four of them over. 'Resurrected? But how? They've been dead for years...' She thought to herself, peering at them, ears perked forward in curiosity.

"Well...alive...dead...alive again...dead again and now alive again." Bankotsu said smirking. "How fun...maybe we won't die this time around."

'Oh, dear...' Kyoyume thought confusedly. 'Now I'm really lost...' Turning toward Naraku she gave him a small grin. "Nani?"

"Well, they died, then I resurrected them, then they died again, now they're alive...again."

Nodding, Kyoyume looked back at them, ears moving at high speed to catch every little noise around her.

"My butt hurts." Jakotsu whined.

"Then sit down." Renkotsu growled.

"That'll make it hurt more stupid!"

"Then what do you want ME to do about it?" He asked angrily.

"Why would I want you to do anything about it you big meanie?! I was just making a general statement!"

"Well, what do you want anyone ELSE to do about it you big baby?!" A vexed Renkotsu yelled.

Jakotsu just stuck out his tongue and turned his back to his superior. "Uh...may I ask what's going on?" Naraku asked raising an eyebrow.

Kyoyume nodded in unison with his question, thinking the same thing herself.

"Um...who's the kitty Naraku?" Bankotsu asked smiling at Kyoyume.

Kyoyume felt her ears move back downward onto her skull again. She hated being called that. "My names Kyoyume." She mumbled.

"Bankotsu." he said nodding. "That's Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu." He added pointing out his men. "You're a friend of Naraku's?"

"Uhm, sort of..." She said with a small smile. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Yeah." They all nodded.

"Why ARE you here?" Kyoyume asked curiously, noticing that the question had been left unanswered.

"We don't know." They chorused.

'Right....' Kyoyume thought in exasperation.

"Well, see, we were dead, then we were resurrected, then we were falling out of the sky."

'Oh dear...' Kyoyume thought to herself. "Did you get hurt?"

"No. We're fine." They said smiling, except for Renkotsu of course.

"That's good." Kyoyume said with a small smile still on her own face.

"Yeah. Now...I'm gonna go kill Inuyasha." Bankotsu said casually lifting Banryuu onto his shoulder and beginning to walk away.

Kyoyume sweatdropped as all four of them started to walk away as well. "Inuyasha?!" Jakotsu asked with a squeal. "I'm coming too!!"

Bankotsu sweatdropped as he walked. Then they disappeared into the forest.

Kyoyume smiled slightly at their retreating forms. "That was very...random."

"They'll be back looking for somewhere to crash." Naraku grumbled.

'Oh dear...' Kyoyume thought again, noticing the annoyance in his voice. "They didn't seem all that bad..."

"Would you like a few twenty year olds living with you when you have plots to come up with?"

Kyoyume felt her grin spread across her face. "No, now that you mention it."

"Well then, it's getting dark, let's go inside."

With one final look at the forest, Kyoyume hurried after him.

Naraku collapsed onto his bed, snoring.

Wondering what she should do, Kyoyume carefully curled up under the blankets next to him, slightly afraid still to stay by herself.

Naraku didn't stir; he must've been tired.

With a sigh, Kyoyume closed her eyes and let deep sleep take her.

When they woke in the morning, Naraku was hugging the neko-hanyou to his chest. She was still asleep so he didn't wake her, and fell back asleep.

'A heartbeat...so close...' Kyoyume noted, one of her ears twitching as she started to wake. 'Something smells....like...Naraku...' Her eyes started to open, her vision blurry at first in the morning light. 'Nice and warm.' She thought with approval, blinking once as she started to see the fuzzy forms around her.

Naraku was snoring again, which gave Kyoyume the urge to giggle. But she didn't want to wake him, now, did she?

She wondered lightly if he had meant to grab hold of her during the night, but didn't mind at all, as long as he was holding her. That was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment.

Naraku shifted and opened his eyes lazily. "Well...you're awake I see..." He mumbled with a yawn.

Kyoyume blushed furiously, not expecting him to wake up so soon, and while her own eyes were open as well. "Yes." She answered softly.

"Comfortable?"

Kyoyume nodded, face still red with embarrassment.

He hastily let go of her, a little red-faced himself. "I see you two slept well." A voice from the doorway stated. "I didn't get the chance to kill Inuyasha." He added, so it was obviously Bankotsu.

"We were so close too." Jakotsu moaned behind him.

"I couldn't kill him cause YOU kept trying to kiss him!" Bankotsu told him, jealousy all too obvious.

"I couldn't help it, Bankotsu. I didn't think it would hurt if you were going to kill him anyway."

"...Right."

Kyoyume's ears stood straight up; she hadn't thought that the warriors would be back so soon, or that they would so suddenly appear.

"I think they were on their way here, seeing as we found them so quickly." Suikotsu mused.

Naraku glared suddenly. "Are they still on their way?" He asked, standing up.

"No, we stopped them and they had to turn back cause Inuyasha got scared of Jakotsu." Renkotsu said with a mean laugh.

Jakotsu gave a pouty look at Renkotsu's words. "He was wounded, he was not scared."

"Hell, I would be scared if you squealed my name and tried to kiss me." Renkotsu snapped.

Jakotsu gave him an angry look. "Well, you're lucky, cause you're ugly and mean!"

"Renkotsu, Jakotsu, stop it." Bankotsu said rubbing his temples.

Kyoyume, the blush starting to fade from her cheeks, looked from one to the other, and found them to be amusing, but could see where Naraku would not like them to hang around all the time. "Do you guys usually fight?" She asked, hoping to direct their attention away from what had happened between her and Naraku moments before.

"They do." Bankotsu said. "Suikotsu isn't one to argue, he's rather quiet...and I get along with most everyone!" he said with a laugh. "Unless I'm in a bad mood of course...."

Kyoyume smiled at him. "That's nice..."

"Yeah...do you guys usually cuddle like that or was this a special occasion?" He asked with a laugh.

Kyoyume felt the blush extend all the way up her face, to the tips of her black ears, engulfing her whole being in embarrassment. "No..." She mumbled softly.

{End Chapter}


	7. Chapter 7

Faithful

By: Skittlez and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 7:: The Thinking Fate

The castle quickly adjusted to Bankotsu and his men living there, they left during the day. And usually it was Bankotsu dragging Jakotsu by the hair so he wouldn't run back to Inuyasha.

Kyoyume was often seen on the roof or in a room by herself, usually in a contemplative mood. After the scene with Naraku, she hadn't been quite herself, wandering and blushing and mumbling to herself.

Finally, Naraku, tired of Kyoyume's odd behavior, cornered her. "What's up with you?" He asked.

Kyoyume, lost in her own world when he appeared jumped, ears alert, hair standing on end with a small 'yipe' of astonishment. "Oh, Naraku." She said with an awkward smile. "There's nothing the matter...I'm just....thinking..."

"...Really. About?"

Kyoyume shrugged, not really sure if she wanted to tell him or not. "Nothing really important..."

"...Tell me." He demanded.

"Well, I, uh..." Kyoyume stumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"...Say it."

"I really don't feel like sharing my contemplation's right now, Naraku-sama." Kyoyume said rather tensely. "It's not really anything to worry about though..."

"Fine, just stop moping about." He snapped, 'You're much cuter smiling.' He added to himself.

Kyoyume smiled softly. "Hai, Naraku-sama."

He smiled a little back and they walked in opposite directions.

Kyoyume looked briefly back over her shoulder at him and smiled. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

"...You really like him don't you?" Jakotsu asked from her left, he was leaning against the wall.

"Huh?" Kyoyume asked, startled again. "Oh, no, it's not that at all..." She said, blushing instantly.

"...I know that look." He told her. "You do like him."

Kyoyume looked at her feet in embarrassment, red extending all the way to the tips of her black ears. "..."

"Bankotsu gets that look too."

Kyoyume quirked a small smile and fiddled with her fingers. "I guess everyone does..." She half-whispered.

"Nah, I'm not that modest...Bankotsu gets it everytime..." he started, his voice trailing off.

She beamed at him. "That's funny, I do the same thing, it's like I can't help it."

Jakotsu laughed. "It's a crazy little thing called love." He said walking away.

"Love..." Kyoyume mumbled to herself after he had gone. "Maybe it is love, but..." She mumbled to herself, leaving the thought incomplete as it hit the wind.

'But?' A voice in her head asked. 'But what?'

'But what if something goes wrong...?' She answered the voice. 'What if he doesn't feel the same. What if that demon Lord comes back, what if we are separated and one of us dies..?'

'What ifs aren't something to be dwelled upon.'

Kyoyume nodded mentally. 'I know, I know. It's just...I keep thinking something horrible is going to happen...'

"Nothing's going to happen." Hakudoshi's voice came from behind her.

She turned around to look at him, eyes a little misty. "Hakudoushi..." She mumbled to herself in a daze. "How...how do you know that nothing bad will happen...?"

"...Because we won't let anything happen." He reassured her.

Kyoyume smiled at him, small tears of happiness touching the corners of her eyes. "Thank you...Hakudoushi..." She said, bowing her head slightly.

He smirked. "Now whether to tell Naraku you're in love with him or not...."

She looked up at him in astonishment. "No!" She said rather loudly. "I mean...I don't know...I just..." She stumbled for the right words.

"I understand."

Kyoyume looked up at him, utterly bewildered. "R-really?" She asked, not used to him not pressuring her into spitting everything out when she was stumbling or lying about something.

"You don't have to say it. I don't even have to read your mind, it's written all over your face!"

"What is?" Kyoyume asked, lowering her voice to an urgent whisper as she touched her face as if the 'writing' would smear right off onto her hands.

"...The fact that your not sure if Naraku loves you!"

"Shh!" Kyoyume said, cupping her hand over his mouth. "You are entirely too loud, Hakudoushi, I don't want anyone to hear..." She said lowly, looking around to see if anyone had heard them.

"No one did. Suikotsu and Renkotsu are out, Naraku's nowhere to be seen, Jakotsu and Bankotsu are...I don't even want to think about that...just me and Entei can hear you."

Kyoyume smirked lightly at him. "You are such a little know-it-all sometimes, Hakudoushi." She joked. "Really, though, keep your voice down, just in case..."

"Feh."

With a sigh, Kyoyume sat down and leaned against a shouji door, ruffling her own hair. "Geez..." She mumbled.

Hakudoshi disappeared, leaving Kyoyume all alone to her thoughts.

After a few minutes, Kyoyume got back on to her feet and stared around at the land. It was the same as it had always been. "Nothing has changed..." She noted out loud. Cocking her head to one side, she let the wind blow through her hair and ears, thinking constantly of everything that had happened to her since her arrival. "I guess it was fate..."

"...Fate." An all-too-familiar voice sneered. "Well, fate has it I'm back." It was Ichiyasha, the tiger Lord.

Kyoyume felt her heart jumped into her throat as he spoke. "No..." Kyoyume gasped, turning to face him, eyes wide in terror.

"Yes."

Kyoyume opened her mouth to scream for help, when his hand clasped over it suddenly. "No screaming." He said slyly. "You're not going to get away so easily this time."

"HOLD IT!" A sharp voice from behind the Demon Lord snapped.

Kyoyume looked at him, eyes still wide as he smirked. "So nice of you to join us." He sneered.

"Didn't I warn you?" Naraku snapped.

Ichiyasha turned, Kyoyume in his arms, one hand still clasped over her mouth. A smirk played across his lips as he looked at Naraku. "I don't remember ever paying attention to the threats of a hanyou like you."

"You might not listen to him. But does Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai sound a little more threatening?" A new voice, from the doorway snapped.

Ichiyasha looked at him in contempt. "Hmph, a human." He said, eyes half-lidded.

"Not just any human." He said swinging Banryuu, which was twice the size of him and Ichiyasha, down to point right at the demon's throat.

Ichiyasha smirked wider. "You are fools." He said, disappearing in a flash. But his voice still boomed overhead. "I am a full-fledged demon, not one of you can smite me..."

Naraku glared at the sky where he retreated. "Damnit...again."

"Bastard..." Bankotsu growled, clenching his fist and putting Banryuu back at his side.

Hakudoshi strutted out. "Just to the north of here, his castle." He told them.

Everyone stared at him for a minute as he turned the corner and walked away like nothing had happened.

Jakotsu smirked. "You should be thanking me for that info! I got it from Sesshomaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked quizzically, turning to him.

"Um...yeah."

Naraku rolled his eyes before turning in the general direction of the castle. "North then."

"Well, north 5 miles from Inuyasha's forest to the east another 4 miles and down a long path the first thing you'll see to your...left."

"Right." Naraku said shortly, starting to disappear.

"We'll keep the castle in good order!" Jakotsu cried after him.

With a small nod, Naraku fully disappeared, reappearing just beyond the gates, running at full speed.

"He really loves her don't he Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked his younger companion nodding.

"It would appear so." Bankotsu said, turning away. "Let's just hope that everything works out."

Jakotsu flung his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Like I love you. Let's go in."

Kyoyume struggled frantically, trying to bite his hand or at least make his grip loosen on her. "Geff ouff." She cried, voice muffled.

He finally found his castle and entered. "What do you think of my humble abode?"

Kyoyume eyed all the tiger related objects with anger and dread filling her gut. "It'sf awfool." She growled, trying to move his hand off her mouth.

"You won't being seeing too much of it. Mainly this room." He sneered throwing her onto a soft bed, but it reeked of him, so she knew it was his.

She gasped as she bounced into the air and hit the soft bed again. Her eyes were wide with fear as he sneered down at her, sitting down by her. "You'll be here with me for the rest of your existence now." He said slyly.

She glared at him. "No I won't."

He smirked, toying with her ears. "But no one will save you, this castle is heavily guarded and hidden, no one will know where to find you, and you'll never be able to escape."

She gritted her teeth. "They'll find me."

He caught one of her hands as she swatted at his clawed fingers on her ears; and shoved her back down as she tried to sit up. "Take a seat and stay a while." He said.

"No!"

"Why not?" He asked coyly. "Do you care for him so much that your worried what he thinks of you?"

She gritted her teeth, still blushing a little. "None of your business."

"It's written all over your face. You're worried what he thinks of you, but you're afraid to tell him what you think of him. Well, what'll happen if I do this?" He asked, grasping part of her kimono roughly.

She hit his hand. Fear laced into her eyes.

He gave a curt laugh and let the hand wander slowly. "Fiesty..."

She pushed him away. "Stop!"

"Stop what?" He asked with a smirk, getting closer to her.

"Stop touching me!"

"I'm too interested in you to stop."

"You don't even know me!"

"Ah, but I want to GET to know you, so why not start?" He asked, letting the hand roam again.

"No! Stop it!"

"No!"

"Then why are you so tense?" He asked, getting closer again.

"Because I don't want YOU near me!"

Ichiyasha laughed again, nearly on top of her now. "Well, that's not really your choice, my dear."

"Its mine." A curt voice snapped.

"Ah, the party crasher." He sneered, getting off and facing Naraku.

"...Your first mistake was setting your eyes on her. Your last one is this." He said putting a sword to the demon Lords throat.

Ichiyasha sneered at his opponent. "You're too late, I've already had my way with her."

"No you haven't."

Ichiyasha drew his brow together and put his hand out, a sword appearing in it. "If you won't leave me be, then you must disappear."

Naraku pressed the blade harder against Ichiyasha's throat. "I'll kill you without a moments hesitation."

Ichiyasha smirked, his eyes still half lidded. "You're too jittery and worried to fight properly."

"Nani?"

Ichiyasha nodded at Kyoyume. "You're too worried about her to fight me properly." He repeated himself.

"I didn't come here for a fight. I came for a kill." He growled slicing through Ichiyasha's throat then walking over to Kyoyume. "We're leaving, he'll be up within the hour."

Kyoyume gasped as he picked her up and strode over the body of the stunned demon. "But where to, he'll find us again..." She said, holding tightly to him and hoping that she didn't smell like the horrible demon again.

"No worries. A castle with two hanyou's, a few demons, a demon slayer zombie and four mercenaries is a force to be reckoned with." He said, holding her a little tighter than intended.

Kyoyume nodded, holding tightly as well. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled, new tears coming to her eyes.

"For what?"

"For being weak, and always causing so much trouble for you..." She said, holding even tighter as small sobs wracked her body.

"...Don't say that." He insisted.

"But it's true." She said. "You wouldn't be hurt all the time, or always chasing people around, or confused so much if I wasn't hanging around all the time..."

"It doesn't matter." He assured her.

"But I don't want you to get hurt." Kyoyume said softly.

"I still don't care about that."

Kyoyume nodded and let the wind whistle in her ears as he carried her swiftly back to the castle.

They got back at nightfall. They just dropped into the bed and fell asleep, Naraku still clutching the cat tightly.

'Never again.' Kyoyume thought, holding tightly to him. 'I never want to see that horrible demon Lord again.'

Naraku sighed and pulled her closer. 'Why did that demon Lord have to...'

'It seemed almost perfect, but he had to...' Naraku growled in his mind, angrily cursing at the demon Lord.

Kyoyume finally fell asleep, head buried comfortably into Naraku's chest.

She woke the next morning in the same position. With a small sigh of relief, she nuzzled closer, not wanting to leave the warm spot.

She didn't realize that someone was watching, and had just slipped back into his own room, smirking.

With a small smile she closed her eyes again.

Naraku was still fast asleep; he was dead tired....

Both asleep again, they stayed that way until Naraku woke at noon, one of Kyoyume's ears laying against his face.

He prodded the young cat hanyou till she woke. "I think we've slept long enough."

With a smile, she nodded, but buried her head again without a word.

He smiled a little. "Yes, the lovers finally awake." Hakudoshi sneered from the door, ready to run if Naraku tried to kill him.

Kyoyume's ears perked in his direction, but she made no move to attack him. "Ah, yes, the nosiest of the nosy has finally appeared." She grumbled.

Hakudoshi gulped and ran.

"Nani?" Kyoyume asked, raising her head and peering at the door quizzically.

Naraku hugged her to him tighter. "Let's go back to sleep." He mumbled.

Laying her head against his chest so that she could hear his heart beat and breathing, Kyoyume gave a small nod of agreement. "Hai..."

"You don't smell like the demon Lord anymore."

Kyoyume felt a small tinge of guilt hit her for a brief moment before she smiled contentedly. "Good..." She sighed.

"You know what you smell like now though?" He asked smirking.

"You." She answered happily.

"Hai."

With another contented sigh, Kyoyume pushed all the memories of Ichiyasha away and wished that she would never have to leave Naraku's side again.

And again, they were asleep.

As they slept, the day wore on, with nothing of importance happening, not even the demon Lord, Ichiyasha appeared to disturb them. It was as if the whole world stood still.

But another Yasha, Inuyasha and his friends appeared that evening, while the castle slept.

"That bastard, Naraku. I'll kill him!" Inuyasha cursed. "Stealing some other demons woman." He growled. "You hear me bastard?!"

Naraku, however, was still asleep. Everyone was, Kohaku, Kanna, Jakotsu and the others, the castle hadn't woken up from the morning.

Kyoyume's ears twitched once, but other than that, no one stirred at the angry hanyou's words.

Until he was charging into the silent castle, waking them up in the process.

"Come out you asshole!! I know you're in here, I can smell you!!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling Tetsusaiga out.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked groggily.

Kyoyume groaned and blinked once, starring blearily around the room, yawning and scratching her ears. "Who...?"

"What do you want?" Naraku repeated yawning.

"I don't know, who was yelling?" Kyoyume answered, rubbing one eye with her fist. "Where the fuck are you?!" Came a yell from not far away.

"Here!" Naraku snapped.

The shouji door blew away suddenly; revealing the hanyou and his companions who all looked quite angry.

"What is it you want?!" Naraku snarled.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout, but stopped when he saw Kyoyume. The cat hanyou blinked at him once, drawing back memories of him. 'Aw! The dog-hanyou!' She reminded herself as she looked at them all questioningly.

"...I'm waiting for a reason why you woke us up!" Naraku snapped crossly.

Inuyasha pointed at her dumbly. "'U-us?'" He asked confusedly, the others staring as well.

"...What? Kyoyume, yes."

Still staring, Inuyasha dumbly blinked again. "The cat hanyou from before....but..." His eyes moved from Naraku to Kyoyume, to the forest behind him quizzically. "Hello." Kyoyume said with a small smile and a wave.

"But?"

"But...she was hurt....didn't she die?" Inuyasha asked quizzically, mouth slightly ajar.

"...No." Naraku told the inu-hanyou like he was an idiot.

"And she matches the description that that demon gave us..." Miroku mumbled to himself.

"Demon?" Naraku growled.

Kyoyume went slightly rigid, blinking several times, ears perked forward.

"...What kind of demon exactly?" He asked, his jaw clenched.

"He was hurt kinda bad, but he was a tiger demon." Shippo said, willingly giving up the information.

"...What did he say?"

"He said that someone had stolen his woman, and tried to kill him. And if we should find her to bring her back to him." Sango answered, glaring daggers at the two before her.

"Stole HIS WOMAN?!" Naraku shouted. "It's really the other way around." He pouted.

Kyoyume blushed slightly, her ears perking all the way up in slight embarrassment. "Hmph." Inuyasha snorted, regaining his composure after the shock of seeing someone he had presumed dead.

"Well he's the one that's been running up here trying to steal her from ME." He defended. "I found her first."

Getting steadily redder, Kyoyume felt her heart starting to beat rather fast at everything he was saying. "That's probably a lie." Shippo said, his eyes half-lidded.

"It isn't." Naraku snapped.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, now you die, even if it isn't a lie." He growled drawing forth Tetsusaiga once again.

"Stop it." Kyoyume finally spoke. "He isn't lying. And don't you dare kill him."

Everyone looked at her in question as she blushed, though her eyes were still hard as she spoke. "Don't touch him." She warned.

"So, she speaks...." Inuyasha sneered. "Are you defending this slime?"

"Yes." Kyoyume said confidently.

"...Why? He stole you from your mate." Kagome jumped in.

Kyoyume shook her head. "That bastard isn't my mate. He's some jerk that's been trying to take me away." Kyoyume growled angrily.

"...Like I've been saying." Naraku added glaring.

"He deserves any wounds he received." She said, shooting her own glare at them.

"...Is she your woman then, Naraku?" Shippo asked innocently.

The cat hanyou's face burned up again almost instantly. The others in the doorway looked from one to the other awaiting an answer of some sort.

"Well?" Shippo pressed.

"Is it really any concern of yours?" Naraku asked drearily.

"Yes. Cause if she's not Ichiyasha-sama's then she must be yours!"

"I'm not an object." Kyoyume growled.

"...I mean that in a good way!" Shippo squeaked.

"Hmph." Kyoyume said, crossing her arms.

"I mean...if you're not Ichiyasha's mate then your Naraku's mate." He said slowly.

"She's no one's mate." Inuyasha said, leaning against one wall. "You can smell it plain as day."

"Does she like Naraku then?"

"Well you can tell that, the poor little kitty gets frazzled whenever someone mentions it." Inuyasha sneered lightly, Kyoyume reacting in just the way he had said, her face lighting up and ears perking forward.

Kagome shook her head. "This is wasting my time." She told them. "Let's leave."

"Yeah, LEAVE." The cat hissed at the dog, hair standing on end.

They took her advice and left the scene.

Awkwardly, the new silence reigned over the two as they sat side by side.

"Stupid people." Naraku muttered after a minute.

Kyoyume nodded her agreement. "Yes, they make very...random appearances, don't they?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes...and having the nerve to listen to that pathetic excuse for a demon lord...."

"If his wounds were as bad as they made them out to be, he's probably gone by now....but I wonder how these wounds came about in the first place?" Kyoyume mumbled the last part to herself.

"I know how." The childish monotone of Kanna drifted in. "I know how his wounds came to be so great."

Slightly startled, Kyoyume jumped before turning toward the child with her mirror. "How?" She asked.

"He tried to take Kagura away." She muttered.

"Kagura?" Kyoyume asked in astonishment, sensing Naraku's tense body next to her.

"I suspect Sesshomaru took care of him?" He asked stuffily.

"Sesshoumaru attacked relentlessly, nearly killing him. He remains in the forest, his wounds bandaged by Inuyasha's group. His life depends on who encounters him in the time that it takes him to recover." Kanna said lightly, her mirror flashing in the light.

"I wish Sesshoumaru had killed him. Did Sesshoumaru receive any wounds himself?"

"Slight and minor scratches, he caught the demon unawares and beat him until he was unconscious."

Naraku let out a harsh laugh. "How are Kagura and the demon Lord fairing...? Haven't killed each other yet, I know that much."

"They are fine." Kanna answered shortly.

"You're a good child Kanna, now, leave us..."

Kanna bowed and, turning, disappeared through the frame of the wall, leaving the two hanyou's in silence once again.

In the distance a bird sang as the sun sank below the horizon.

Turning her head slightly, Kyoyume watched out the door, as the sky grew pink, then red, growing steadily darker as the night wore on.

"The stars are bright tonight." She observed.

"They are." Naraku agreed with a nod.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Naraku asked.

"Why are the stars brighter tonight?"

Looking at the twinkling dots above him, Naraku shook his head. "It is a mystery."

"Maybe...for every person that dies there is a star...so every time a person is reincarnated the star goes out."

"That could be." He agreed.

"I dunno...cause if that's true...then I would want that star to be my father." She said pointing at a bright star a little to their left.

"Your father?"

"Yep."

"Who was your father?" He asked, sitting closer to her.

"A human man. A human Lord."

"And your mother?"

"A demon woman."

"What happened to them?"

"Dead."

Kyoyume gave a little sigh, and Naraku wondered if he should ask anymore of her past. "How?" He asked tentatively.

"I don't really remember how my mother died...." She admitted. "I was little. But my dad died a long time ago after the village we lived in was destroyed...I think."

"And you lived all by yourself ever since?" He asked, seeing a small form of sadness in her eyes.

"Wandered."

"It must have been lonely."

"Nah."

"You get used it, ya know. At first, I was scared all the time, but as I got older, I got used to being alone all the time. It gave me time to think, it was nice."

"You know...you don't have to be alone anymore." He told her.

{End Chapter}


	8. Chapter 8

Faithful

By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 8:: Hidden Hearts

Again it was silent during the early morning hours around the castle; everyone was sleeping.

An ear twitched and Kyoyume sat up, rubbing her eyes. "We can't sleep in today!" She yelled in Naraku's ear.

The hanyou made a face and slung one arm lazily around her neck, pulling her roughly back down. "Why not?"

"Cause we slept in yesterday...besides who knows what Jakotsu will do, he was asking me about redecorating." She said in a muffled voice.

"He wouldn't dare touch anything." Naraku said, keeping his eyes shut.

"And Suikotsu is supposed to come back today from visiting that Kikyou woman." She added.

Naraku grumbled, turning his head away from her.

"Wake up!" She insisted shaking him.

Grumbling again, Naraku sat up, his hair messy and out of place. "Are you happy now?" He asked a little grumpily.

She smiled, nodded, and began to play with his messy dark-brown hair.

Naraku made a small noise as she pulled one strand a little to tightly, and tweaked one of her ears in return.

She laughed a little. "You really should take better care of your hair...its all nasty."

"Would you wash it for me?" He asked slyly.

"No."

Naraku smirked. "Then it shall not be washed." He proclaimed.

* * *

An hour later, Kyoyume was grumbling angrily as she dunked Naraku's soaking wet head back into the hot spring. "You're gonna drown me!" He exclaimed as he came back up.

"Well, that's what you get for never washing your hair." Kyoyume answered.

She then pulled something out of her pocket. "I stole this from that miko-girl Kagome the day that Inuyasha thought he killed me...its called so-ap." She said reading the package; she ripped it out of the paper and began scrubbing Naraku's hair with it.

"Ow!! That hurts!!" Naraku complained, trying to grab the soap away from the cat hanyou.

Once he finally snatched it away he smelled it. "Smells fruity." He grumbled running it through his hair.

Kyoyume let a small smile touch her lips for a minute. "I thought you wanted me to wash your hair?"

"Yeah, wash my hair, not rip it out!"

"I'm trying to get the knots out. If you would comb it, it wouldn't hurt so much to wash it properly."

"I'm sorry I'm not that vain!"

Kyoyume rolled her eyes before dunking him again, holding his head under for some time before letting him up. "I think that got all the soap and hot air out." She said sarcastically.

He glared at her with a small smile and shook his head like a dog would do, soaking Kyoyume and making his hair poof out as he did so.

"How rude, treating a lady that way." Kyoyume commented, brushing her now puffy hair back and dunking him once again aggressively.

He came back up and pulled her into the hot spring.

"Mreow!" Kyoyume gave a terribly cat-like gasp of surprise as she fell in, water plugging her ears.

Naraku laughed as he got out of the spring, pulling on his baboon pelt.

Kyoyume glared at him from her place in the hot spring. "How rude." She commented again.

He pulled her out of the spring, and put his pelt around her shoulders, walking back up to the castle.

Ears dripping water, Kyoyume tried to squelched all of the wetness from her body. "I'll smell horrible now, thanks to you." She groaned.

"So? I could fix that." He told her smirking.

"I don't need anymore fixing from you, thanks." She said in return with a smile.

He glared at her half-heartedly and walked inside.

Kyoyume giggled and followed him, rubbing her ears and hair with his pelt.

Hakudoshi was at the doorway, conversing with Bankotsu. He looked at the pair as they walked in and snorted back a laugh. "You two look a little...wet." He observed.

Kyoyume smirked and shook her head, sending a shower of water droplets on both of them.

Bankotsu laughed and disappeared into the next room; Hakudoshi grumbled about being wet and followed him.

Sticking her tongue out with a smile, the cat rubbed her head one final time with the pelt before letting it sit on her shoulders again.

"Ew...wet cat smell." Naraku taunted.

Kyoyume pouted. "Well, it's not as bad as never washing your hair."

Naraku smiled a little, and walked right into a wall.

"N-nani?!" Kyoyume exclaimed.

Naraku rubbed his nose. "Ow..."

"What did you do that for?" She asked, startled.

"I didn't see it!"

"Are you sure you're not blind too?" Kyoyume asked, getting closer as she laughed at him.

"No, cause I can see you."

Kyoyume laughed. "But you couldn't see a WALL." She pointed out.

"Shaddup."

The cat laughed again. "Why should I?"

"Cause I said so."

"And you would do what if I didn't stop?"

He grabbed her by the nape of her neck and threw her onto the bed in the closest room, then walked into the kitchen to find Kanna.

"Hey!!" Kyoyume moaned, getting to her feet again slowly. "Get back here you!!"

"No."

"Ugh, wait until I get over there!!" Kyoyume growled, running as fast as she could to catch up with him.

He laughed at the cat's antics.

"Oh, you!!" Kyoyume cried as she tackled him to the ground.

Jakotsu, who had been sitting in the kitchen with Kohaku and Kanna, laughed at the two and walked out.

Kyoyume giggled as Naraku struggled underneath her. "Got ya."

Naraku sighed. "Yep."

"Beg for mercy and I'll let you up." Kyoyume teased.

"And if I refuse?"

"I shall stay right here and you shall never move again."

He grabbed the cat's shoulders and pushed her off. "Really?"

Kyoyume pouted. "That's cheating."

"No it ain't."

"Yes it is, you're taking advantage of the fact that you're stronger than I am." Kyoyume said, crossing her arms as she sat suspended in the air above him.

"Um...so?"

"So, you're cheating." She answered.

"So?"

"So, it's not fair."

"And I play fair since....?"

Kyoyume pouted again. "Just let me down then."

He sat up and set the girl down. "Sorry."

Kyoyume smiled.

"You do need to lose some weight though."

"I am not fat." Kyoyume said, crossing her arms again.

"Didn't say that. Said you're HEAVY."

"If you say I need to lose weight, then I must be fat." Kyoyume claimed.

"I was just kidding...."

"I know." Kyoyume said. "It's just nice to see you get frazzled over a sentence."

"Shaddup."

Kyoyume sighed and looked about, wondering what to do next.

"Fat cat." Naraku teased her. "Fat cat fat cat fat cat."

Kyoyume tackled him once again. "Must you always tease me like that?"

"Yes."

Kyoyume sighed. "Why?"

"Because it's fun."

Kyoyume sat up again, ears flat on her head in weariness. "I'm bored." She commented.

"...I agree."

"What do you want to do?" Kyoyume asked, quirking one ear in his direction instead of looking at him.

"Anything would be good."

Looking around, Kyoyume got up and noted that Kohaku and Kanna were still in the room. Slightly embarrassed, Kyoyume kept looking as if nothing had happened.

Naraku got up and slipped from the room.

Kyoyume sighed and turned to find him gone. "Hey...! Where'd he-? Ugh!" Kyoyume raced out of the room with a quick wave at its two remaining occupants.

Naraku was leaning against a far wall, his eyes closed lazily.

"Trying to get away from me?" Kyoyume asked with a small smile.

"No."

"Oh." Kyoyume said, leaning against the wall as well.

Naraku sighed. "Do you like it here?" He asked suddenly.

Kyoyume nodded. "I didn't at first, but it's much better than wandering like I used to..."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know anything else besides wandering and I didn't like being told that I was to stay put in this castle for more than a day or two."

"And now it's better?"

"I've gotten used to it." Kyoyume said with another nod as she overlooked the entire place.

"That's nice."

"Why do you ask?" Kyoyume wandered, peering at him.

"Just curious."

"Really?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes. I guess I'm just used to you here."

"What would you do if I left?" Kyoyume asked with a joking smile.

"Find you."

Kyoyume laughed. "And kill me, like you said when I first got here?"

"No."

Kyoyume laughed again. "That's good."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be dead." She said.

"I wouldn't want you to be dead either."

Kyoyume smiled at him, a light touch of pink on her cheeks. "It's nice someone cares."

"Of course..."

Kyoyume kept on smiling as she turned into the wind and let it blow through her hair, ears, and clothes.

Naraku smiled to himself and put a hand on her shoulder.

A little surprised at the hand, Kyoyume blinked once in slight confusion but didn't protest at all.

The silence was strangely calming to them both.

Kyoyume took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh. "It really is nice out today." She commented wistfully.

"Yeah..."

Again the silence reigned, with only the outside noises to be heard around them.

"Hey...umm...you two...it's getting dark...."

Kyoyume's cheeks turned slightly pink as she turned toward the speaker. "Oh, it is, isn't it?" She said with a small laugh of embarrassment.

"Yeah..." Jakotsu said slowly.

Kyoyume laughed again nervously. "Ok, then..." She said, starting to walk away, face getting redder by the minute.

They walked inside. It was quiet, boringly quiet.

Kyoyume sat down with a sigh.

Naraku yawned. "Going to sleep." He said simply.

Kyoyume nodded once, her eyes starting to get droopy as he spoke.

They got in bed, and went to sleep, Kyoyume deciding Naraku was a good pillow.

* * *

Kyoyume woke the next morning to find herself in his arms again.

They both woke up and snuck around the castle, Kohaku, Kanna and Hakudoshi were curled together in a ball, Suikotsu was sprawled out on his back snoring, as was Renkotsu in his own room. When they came across Jakotsu and Bankotsu, it was definitely an 'aww' moment. Bankotsu was curled into Jakotsu's chest, thumb in his mouth, and Jakotsu was absently, in his sleep, stroking the younger mans braid.

Kyoyume stuck out her tongue at them to hide her laughter.

They then took the time to go back the their room, and cuddle back up into the bed.

Kyoyume sighed lazily as she snuggled closer to him.

Naraku held her closer and looked down at her. "Oh, you're my little blue kitty." He teased good-naturedly.

"Black." Kyoyume corrected, flagging one of her ears in front of his face.

"Black and blue."

The cat giggled and nuzzled him. "That's fine too."

"That's good. I guess I'm a monkey then?"

"Yes, you're a white monkey." Kyoyume said happily.

He smiled a little. "That's good."

"Very good." Kyoyume sighed, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back. "So..." He began just looking around the room for something to say.

"So, what?" Kyoyume asked, peering up at him quizzically.

"...What is there to say?" He mumbled.

"If there's nothing to say, then don't say anything at all." Kyoyume said brightly, stretching.

"Ah, good point." he said hugging her a little tighter and yawning.

"I have lots of them." Kyoyume giggled, letting him hold her.

But he had dosed off, muttering in his sleep.

Kyoyume pressed her ear to his chest and listened contentedly to both his heartbeat and his breathing as he held her close to him.

"Very cute." Jakotsu said from the door. "I think he just mumbled 'I love you'." He told her with a silly smile, walking away.

Kyoyume blushed, realizing that the door was open and that any passerby could see in. Wishing she could get up and close it, Kyoyume squirmed slightly to see if Naraku would let go of her.

Naraku loosened his grip, just barely, and opened his eyes. "I'm back." He mumbled.

"Greetings from the castle." Kyoyume said with a smile, looking sidelong at the door only briefly.

Naraku let go of her, knowing what she wanted to do.

Quick as she could, Kyoyume got up, closed the door and returned, hoping the blankets hadn't gotten cold in her absence.

Naraku sat up and stretched.

Kyoyume stayed bundled in the sheets, shutting her eyes.

"Sleep kitty...." Naraku teased.

He started to laugh, but soon noticed that she actually was asleep, her ears twitching sometimes as she slept.

He smiled a little at the sleeping hanyou and fell back asleep himself.

* * *

Kyoyume opened her eyes and stared blearily around the room, wondering what was going on and what time it was.

"Its about midday." Naraku mumbled absently.

"Oh..." Kyoyume sighed, rolling over to face him.

"Umm..." He mumbled absently tugging at a lose thread on the blanket.

"Yes?" Kyoyume asked, smiling softly at him.

He pulled her to his chest. "You make a nice blanket." He told her with a laugh. "Quite warm."

Kyoyume blushed slightly at both the way she was being held and his comment, but she smiled all the same. "You're warm too."

"That's good."

Kyoyume smiled again and let her forehead touch his, their eyes locked.

They stared at each other for a few minutes with no motion, and no noises.

The silence reigned for what seemed like forever. But, lost in each other's eyes, it appeared to them, that time had stopped.

Naraku leaned in and ever so slightly, their lips brushed together for half a second.

Kyoyume blinked once, her face reddening again. "Naraku-sama..." She whispered.

"...Whatever it is. I didn't do it." He lied, crimson in the face.

As if picking up his embarrassment, Kyoyume's own face lit up almost instantly. She could feel the heat escaping out her ears.

Naraku couldn't find anything to say, at all.

The feeling being mutual, Kyoyume just let her eyes wander around the room while she asked herself if she should be avoiding his eyes at all.

Naraku stared at a spot on the ceiling for the longest time.

Kyoyume blinked once as her eyes also wandered the ceiling and she felt her eyes moving back down to his.

"...Umm...sorry." He mumbled.

"No...It's ok." She assured him.

"Okay..."

Kyoyume, feeling slightly awkward now, stared around herself again; hoping to find some way to patch up the small hole that had been created between them.

Naraku sighed, and fell back asleep restlessly.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 9:: Fluttering Hearts

It had been several days since the little incident, but still Kyoyume had it on her mind, and she wandered about it as she walked dazedly through the castle.

There was a huge shattering from upstairs and a cry of "I hope that wasn't valuable!" From, who else, but Jakotsu.

'Oh dear...' Kyoyume thought with a sweatdrop. "I hope it wasn't either."

"JAKOTSU! I told you not to mess with that!" Naraku was heard yelling at the young man.

Kyoyume sighed as she heard Naraku's continued yelling and then Jakotsu's feet hitting the wooden planks above her as he ran. A small smile touched her lips though as she thought of how much this place was like home to her now.

Suddenly Naraku's yell was matched by Bankotsu's yell, minus Kanna, Kohaku and Hakudoshi; Bankotsu was the youngest in the castle. But his yelling made him sound even more threatening then Naraku.

Kyoyume sweatdropped again as she got closer to the quarrel. 'Please no fighting.' She thought to herself gloomily.

Two loud, disgruntled 'fines!' were heard and the arguing stopped. When Kyoyume entered the room it was clear, because of the two swollen places on the twos heads, Renkotsu had intervened, by hitting each of them. Bankotsu rubbed the lump angrily. "You didn't have to hit me ya big grouch!"

"You all were making enough noise to raise the dead!!" Renkotsu growled back, equally angry. "How is anyone even supposed to THINK with you two going at it all the time?!"

"HE STARTED IT!" Bankotsu yelled.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!!" Renkotsu said, sounding just like an angered father.

"GR! Who do you think you are?! I'm the boss of you Renkotsu so shut up before I chop your head off!" Bankotsu snapped.

"You're also the most child-like, next to Jakotsu." Renkotsu growled, retreating.

"I heard that ya big bully!" Jakotsu snapped walking back in the room. "So watch your mouth monk-boy!"

"Bah, take your petty threats elsewhere." Renkotsu said, waving a hand at him as he walked out the door.

"I don't even know how you became second in command! You're such a jerk Renkotsu!" Jakotsu snapped at him.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way." Renkotsu smirked as he leaned back in the doorway.

"Now, now boys stop fighting." A calm voice from the other door told them.

"Are you guys quite finished?" Kyoyume asked at almost the same time. Noticing her mistake, she smiled an apology at Suikotsu. "We're not fighting." Bankotsu said in a huff.

"Its always the same...Renkotsu vs. Jakotsu, Bankotsu feels he has to defend Jakotsu and I'm stuck the voice of reason." Suikotsu told her sighing.

"Must be rough." Kyoyume smiled jokingly. "We're NOT fighting." Bankotsu insisted.

"Right." Suikotsu said nodding.

"Are you two quite finished?" Renkotsu asked mockingly, staring at both Kyoyume and Suikotsu. Kyoyume stuck her tongue out at him like a child at his question.

"Well...the happy family." Hakudoshi taunted, coming out from behind Naraku.

"You're part of it too." Kyoyume defended.

"Yep, but I'm not fighting with everyone now am I? I was trying to sleep during this ordeal too." He snapped sending a glare at Renkotsu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Naraku.

Kyoyume gave a sigh. "Whatever."

"Aww! Wittle Hakudoshi is gwumpy cause we interuppted his nappy!" Naraku taunted in a fake-baby-voice.

Hakudoushi made a face and started to disappear. "I don't have to put up with this."

"Bye-bye!" Jakotsu said waving to him as he poofed away.

'He really is child-like sometimes.' Kyoyume noted as she watched the warrior wave goodbye to the small child.

Bankotsu sighed. "You're so weird Jakotsu." He noted with an affectionate smile.

"Well." Kyoyume said, turning and leaving abruptly, taking her path back down the hall all the way to her room where she sat and contemplated.

Hakudoshi poofed into her room, interrupting her thoughts. "Hey." He mumbled.

"Greetings." Kyoyume said, leaning against the wall dully.

"...What'cha thinking 'bout?"

"Nothing really..." Kyoyume dropped off.

"What's up? You're acting strange."

"Nothing, really." Kyoyume repeated with a smile. "I'm just a little tired today is all."

"Really...." He said trailing off, not believing her.

"Really, truly, and honestly."

"Still don't believe you."

"Well, that's ok, since I don't feel like talking about it anyway." Kyoyume said, closing her eyes again.

"Please, you can tell me!"

"I really don't feel like telling anyone, Hakudoushi." Kyoyume said.

He pouted a little, giving up his attempt to find out what was up.

"If you really want to know, you can just read my mind." Kyoyume told him, opening one eye lazily.

"I don't want to, you're my friend."

"Whatever you say." Kyoyume said with a smile.

"Okay."

Kyoyume laughed at him. "I'll tell you later anyway, I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay..."

Standing, Kyoyume crossed the room to him and leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. 'I guess I could tell him now, he looks like he might pout all day if I don't...'

Hakudoshi cocked his head a little. "Are you going to tell me?" He whispered hopefully.

"Of course, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else." She whispered back.

He nodded. "I won't tell." He promised.

Leaning closer so no one else could possibly hear, Kyoyume whispered the secret into her companion's ear. At which his eyes grew quite wide with surprise.

"Really?"

Kyoyume nodded her face pink as she leaned back against her heels.

"That's cool."

"You think so?" She asked, leaning forward again. "We've been kinda distant since it happened..."

"...I see...."

Kyoyume shifted her weight slightly. "I'm not sure what to say to him...."

"He'll come 'round."

"Are you sure?" Kyoyume asked, looking at her hands.

"Of course."

"That's a relief." Kyoyume said with a small sigh. "Thanks Hakudoushi."

"Of course." He said, poofing away.

Kyoyume sighed again and prepared to leave her room.

'More yelling.' She thought as she heard more muffled shouts from another room.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to investigate, since there was nothing else to do at the moment.

"Kyoyume!" Bankotsu cried. "Inuyasha and his gang are looking for another fight! C'mon the others are out there already!"

"N-nani?!" Kyoyume cried, turning and flying back to her room as fast as she could. Swiftly, she pulled on her sword and fighting outfit and tore down the hall again, following their scents to the battleground.

"What a fight this will be." Renkotsu growled; Kouga was there, and they were having a stare down.

"It should be interesting...." Kyoyume agreed, taking her place and drawing her sword.

Everyone seemed to be glaring down everyone, Bankotsu and Inuyasha were not moving, not speaking, it didn't even look like they were breathing through the tension around them.

Kyoyume looked around to see that Naraku was watching her. She gave him a small smile before turning and glaring at the miko girl, Kagome.

Jakotsu had come up eye-to-eye with Miroku, smiling flirtatiously at him despite the cold look in his eyes.

The weapons of every fighter rang out as they were drawn. Kyoyume's ears were filled with the sliding of steel against wood, and the taught sound the bowstring was making as Kagome notched an arrow.

Hakudoshi slid out his sword arrogantly, a gloating glance at the demon slayer before him.

Sango gripped her hiraikotsu, angrily gritting her teeth as Kirara transformed in a flurry of sparks and fire.

Entei was by his side, looking down on them.

Both demons gave a growl at each other, pawing viciously at the ground and waiting for the command to attack.

Inuyasha held his sword at a battle position. "I'm ready when you are Bankotsu." He snapped.

"I was ready before you even got here." Bankotsu said curtly, smirking as their blades met.

Kyoyume nimbly dodged Kagome's poorly fired arrow with ease, taunting Kagome the whole way through.

'It's a good thing she can't shoot, or that would've hurt.' Kyoyume thought, smirking. "I thought miko's were supposed to be able to hit their targets!"

"I'm new!" She snapped.

"Learn fast then." Kyoyume commented from behind her, pulling out her blade and missing the girl by a hair's breath on purpose.

Kagome looked startled at the near-hit.

Kyoyume smirked at her again as the miko watched her in horror. "You should know how to fight before getting on the battlefield."

"Kagome get away from this fight!" Inuyasha demanded of her, barely dodging the giant halberd Banryuu.

Kagome nodded and quickly got to her feet and started to run, with Kyoyume watching her the whole time. 'Better keep a watch out for her still, if things get bad, she might come back.' Kyoyume thought, going in search of another opponent.

She watched as Kouga and Renkotsu locked up in serious hand-to-hand combat. The wolf howled in pain as his hand was broken; he was then forced to retreat.

Kyoyume watched as he ran away, holding his broken hand with the look of pain in his eyes. "Hmph." Kyoyume said to herself, moving onward again.

Jakotsu was being double-teamed by Sango and Miroku, but he could handle it with the snaking blades of Jakotsutou.

Kyoyume wandered if she should help even though he appeared to have it covered. Deciding that watching for the miko girl from her current position was the best choice, she quickly sat still and peered at the battle.

A startled yelp came from Jakotsu as she turned to watch the fight; Sango had struck him with her katana. "C'mon! It's no use; they'll kill us!" Miroku yelled to Inuyasha. They then turned back, much to the displeasure of Inuyasha.

Kyoyume sighed, wandering what else she would do the entire day now that the battle was over. Taking down the mask that covered her mouth, she took in a breath of fresh air and let her ears and hair go uncovered as well. Shaking her head, she straightened everything out and walked down the roof to the walkway and gently landed, striding all the way to her room before unbuckling her sword.

Naraku appeared in the doorway. "You scared the little miko quite well." He complemented.

Kyoyume bowed. "Why thank you." She said with a grin.

He smiled a little too.

"She was quite easy to scare though." Kyoyume commented, folding her headdress.

"Most women are."

Kyoyume smirked and looked at him sidelong. "Hey." She said.

"Of course...not you." He said quickly. The tension that had been between them seemed to have dissolved.

"That's what I thought." Kyoyume said, still smirking as she placed the folded cloth in the corner.

He nodded a little.

With a small smile, Kyoyume turned. "Um, I'm gonna get dressed so..." She said, letting the sentence finish itself.

He turned and walked out, blush creeping down the back of his neck.

Kyoyume shut the door behind him; her own light blush on her face as she bit her bottom lip, ear's limp.

"Why ya blushin' Naraku? See something you shouldn't have?" Jakotsu asked hyperly.

Naraku glared at him angrily. "NO." He said forcefully through clenched teeth.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Jakotsu said slinking away.

Naraku was furious and wondered on whether he should follow or not, but decided that if he gave chase, it would appear that he was embarrassed because he HAD done something wrong. Grumbling to himself, he leaned against the door and let his anger settle.

Kyoyume came out and stood beside Naraku. "Whassamatta?" She mumbled very quickly.

He blinked once at her before answering. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh...."

Noticing her attitude, he leaned out so that he could see into her eyes properly. "You're acting strangely, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About...?" Naraku pressed.

"Just...about stuff." She said shrugging.

"You can tell me." He said, leaning back against the wooden doors.

"It's just about stuff." She insisted.

"It has to be something more than 'stuff' for you to be acting so strangely." He said, looking at her sidelong from the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't realize I was acting strange."

Naraku smirked. "Well, I could just tell...it's your ears, they give you away." He said, pointing them out, they were laying flat against her head, a sure sign of unsure thoughts.

"Just thinking." She protested. "Not that big of a deal!"

"You were just acting strangely....I thought something might be wrong..." Naraku said, eyes shifting as he wondered if he had upset her.

"Well, I want a hug." She finally admitted blushing.

Naraku blinked at her once or twice, his own face catching her blush. "A...hug...?"

She nodded a little, still blushing.

Naraku looked around behind Kyoyume, unsure of what to do. Reaching out, her gently put one hand on her shoulder.

She hugged him tightly, smiling and blushing.

Naraku hugged back, after the small shock that came from her sudden grip around him. He couldn't tell why, but time seemed to have stopped again, he couldn't even tell what thoughts floated through his mind as he held her.

She smiled and tightened her grip. "Warm!" She exclaimed with a content sigh.

Naraku buried his nose in the hair between her ears. "Soft." He whispered back.

Kyoyume closed her eyes contently, death grip still in place.

Naraku felt one hand move to her hair, and he gently stroked the back of her head as she made a cat-like purring noise.

They stood there, silent, barely moving.

The night was wearing on, but neither of them could tell, they were lost in their own world.

Kyoyume finally looked up at Naraku. "Umm..."

"Yes?" He asked with a soft smile at her.

"...I forgot."

He laughed slightly, burying his face in her hair again. "That's ok."

"...Okay." She said with a laugh.

Looking up, Naraku noticed the approaching twilight and narrowed his eyes in thought slightly. "It's getting dark." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He told the cat hanyou with a small smile.

"Cool. I wanna go outside."

Naraku blinked once in confusion as the cat girl grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the night with her, laughing at the lightening bugs. "Hotaru." She said, pointing them out.

Naraku looked at the little bug. It wasn't that interesting....

Kyoyume caught one on the tip of her finger and smiled at it, showing it off to Naraku gleefully. "Kawaii." She said, lifting it into the air and letting it fly away again.

Naraku snatched one out of the air and smirked, placing the bug on Kyoyume's nose; it blinked once and flew off her nose.

The cat smiled at him in delight and caught one of her own, placing it on his nose.

It blinked twice and flew to rejoin its friends. "Why do they blink?"

"That light?" Kyoyume asked. "It's to attract mates, but it also puts on a show for anyone else who's watching." Kyoyume said with a smile.

"That's interesting."

Kyoyume laughed. "You didn't know that?" She asked.

"Not really."

Kyoyume smiled and looked back at the field, alive with lightening bugs. "That's funny, but I guess I just knew from being outside all the time..."

"I usually stay inside." He told her.

"I would have stayed inside more often if I had gotten to, I just didn't have anywhere to go."

"Well you have here now." Naraku told her.

"Yes, and it's wonderful." Kyoyume said, smiling at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Truly and honestly." Kyoyume answered with a happy smile.

He smiled a little. "That's good."

"It's very good." Kyoyume said, trying to keep up the conversation.

"Extremely good."

Kyoyume grinned at him before looking back at the dark field before her, alight with fireflies and other beings of the night.

"What's good? I forgot." Naraku asked suddenly.

"It's good that I think it's wonderful to be here." Kyoyume said, becoming a bit confused herself as she spoke.

He smiled and laughed a little, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I know..."

Kyoyume laid her head in the groove where his shoulder met his body and smiled contentedly. "Then why did you ask?"

"To say something."

Kyoyume laughed, feeling completely at ease in the quiet of the night. "Not because you actually forgot?" She joked.

"No, I didn't forget. I don't forget a lot."

"I've heard that humans get a disease that makes them forget things when they get old. Are you sure you aren't just forgetting?" She asked, emphasizing 'old' with a playful grin.

"I'm not old."

Kyoyume laughed. "I know you're not."

"Not as old as you, hag." He laughed.

Kyoyume pushed him over in the grass and looked down on him with a smirk. "I'm younger than you, so if I'm a hag, then you're a weak old man."

He smirked at her from the ground, shifting himself a little and lifting the bottom of her kimono to look up it.

"Hey, you!!" Kyoyume growled, blushing madly and scrambling to get him off her clothes. "How rude!" She exclaimed when he smirked at her again.

He tripped her gently and she fell on top of him. "How utterly awkward." He told her smirking.

The cat was still blushing as she grabbed a handful of grass and dumped it in his face, a light smirk of her own forming on her lips. "How very rude of you, tripping a lady after committing such a heinous act." She commented as he shook his head clear of the grass.

"You can wash it again, I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you." She answered sarcastically. "But you really shouldn't be so rude to Ladies." She scolded with a playful grin.

"What lady? I see no lady here."

Kyoyume smirked as she brought her palm down on his forehead in a gentle hit. "If you see no Lady, then why look up my skirt?" She asked.

"You're female. I said no LADY. As in no one that conducts themselves in a ladylike manner."

Kyoyume rolled her eyes at his explanation. "Pfft. Why would I wanna act like a Lady?" She asked with the manliest accent that she could force her voice to imitate.

"Exactly." He said nodding.

Kyoyume smiled, her tongue sticking out as she did so. "You're such an ass." She joked.

"Am I now?"

"Yes." She answered.

"That stung."

"It should."

"That was harsh Kyo...."

"Well, you shouldn't have lifted my kimono." She said with a small laugh.

"It was just a joke."

Kyoyume laughed. "I know it was." She answered.

"Then why are you so mean?" He asked, faking hurt.

Kyoyume laid her ears flat to make it appear that she believed the hurt in his voice. "Just because I am." She answered.

He smiled a little and rolled onto his side, taking her with him. "That stung worse...like a dagger right in my heart." He whimpered, entirely fake.

Kyoyume smiled at him. "I'm sorry then."

"Yeah...prove it." He mumbled.

Kyoyume thought. "You'll just have to take my word for it." She said, winking.

"Aww! That's no good!"

"How shall I prove it then?" She asked.

"Think of something."

"Nothing I think of is good enough for you, you decide." She answered. "You're looking for something specific."

"...I know you know." He said with a sly smirk and little wink.

Kyoyume blushed slightly. "Well, you're very straight forward aren't you?"

"No, not really."

Kyoyume gave a little laugh. "Heh."

"...I hope you can figure out what I want..."

Kyoyume blushed again, having already figured it out. "I know what it is." She said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Really? Then you do know I get what I want right?"

"Hai, I know." She said with a smile, the blush still on her cheeks as she raised her head.

"Ah...then can I have it?" He asked.

Kyoyume looked at him for a moment, unsure of what she should say. She blinked once, her mouth open slightly, she had no idea how to answer, and her face was heating up from embarrassment. 'I don't know what to do...' She thought to herself desperately.

"Tsk...stalling is testing my patience." He warned smirking.

Kyoyume smiled softly to herself and raising her head suddenly, kissed him softly and swiftly to see his reaction.

Naraku's eyes were wide with shock. "...Wow." He mumbled faintly.

Kyoyume smiled, her face only lightly flushed now.

Naraku had turned an interesting shade of red now. But a smirk dawned his features and he leaned in and gave the cat-hanyou before him a swift kiss on the lips, for retaliation's sake.

After seeing his face red and the kiss, Kyoyume was sure her face was lit up like a bonfire, she could feel the warmth radiating from her face. "Heh." She said with a small smile.

"These are so pointless." Naraku mumbled grinning.

"Nani?" Kyoyume asked, confused by the comment.

"These little. You kiss me, I kiss you things that last four seconds and mean nothing...." He explained with a small laugh.

"Oh." Kyoyume answered, sure that her face was still lit up. "What do you suggest?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"A real one."

Kyoyume gave a small nod before bowing her head in thought. 'A real one.' She told herself before raising her head again. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips against his and kept them there.

Naraku fully returned this action, pulling her closer before a small rustling noise interrupted. "...Am I interrupting something?" An all-too-familiar, all-too-unfriendly voice sneered.

Both of them looked up suddenly, red in the face. "Nani?!" They both seemed to ask at the same time.

Ichiyasha smirked down on them as he stepped from the forest.

Kyoyume felt the pit of her stomach drop out. 'Why is he so persistent?' She wondered as she stared at him. Naraku was growling, his eyes alive with fire. "You again?" He asked menacingly. "I thought- maybe Sesshoumaru knocked some sense into you!" He added coldly.

Ichiyasha growled angrily at him. "That was a mere set back." He answered.

"You still look a little...set back." Naraku told him.

Ichiyasha smirk, though his anger was not hidden at all. "These wounds are nothing, they'll heal soon enough."

"...Not the ones I'll give you tonight." Naraku said jumping to his feet.

Kyoyume looked from one to the other hastily, wondering if she could get her sword and help or not. 'My room's not that far away...but Ichiyasha might chase me if I run...' For the moment, she simply watched as they stared each other down. "You really think you can kill me?" Ichiyasha asked with another sneer.

Ichiyasha glanced at the small woman. "How, Naraku, can you have that woman around and not feel even tempted to take her?" He asked the hanyou before him.

Kyoyume felt herself blushing again. Naraku however glanced back at her then growled at his opponent. "Unlike you, I don't have the same...temptations as you." He said with a smirk.

"You have to have been tempted...at least a little..." Ichiyasha taunted.

Naraku glared at him. "You have the mind of a pig." He announced to the demon lord.

"...Or maybe...you're one of those...who aren't attracted to women...." He mused.

Naraku felt something click in his mind, and his eyes widened in anger and hatred. "I assume you have experience with such men?" He asked Ichiyasha, who growled angrily in return.

"Well, there was that one mercenary I met about...10 years back...."

Naraku and Kyoyume looked at each other but shook their heads slightly, sure that it couldn't be the same person.

"I believe...his name was Jakotsu or something to that effect."

"Eheh..." Kyoyume said while Naraku's eyes widened slightly.

"...I see you know him. You obviously don't appreciate the companionship of a woman...so I'll take this one off your hands..." He said gesturing to Kyoyume.

Naraku growled, positioning himself in front of Kyoyume again. 'My sword! If I could get my sword I could help!' Kyoyume thought, looking sidelong at her only escape route. "You're extremely persistent." Naraku commented.

"I like getting what I want." He growled.

"How embarrassing for you, to go through so much trouble and still not get your way." Naraku sneered. "You'll not have her."

"Why is that?"

"Because she doesn't want to go with you."

"Its not what she wants. There are two good reasons here, either she's yours or she's someone else's." He snapped impatiently.

Naraku smirked. "She's mine then, I found her." He challenged the demon lord.

"She isn't yours...you haven't done more than what I witnessed earlier...."

"Why are you so interested in her?" Naraku asked angrily.

"...Why do you defend her so?"

"Because she has no sword to defend herself. But, you still have not answered my question."

"...I find her...enticing..."

"In other words, you really do have the mind of a pig." Naraku growled as the demon lord tried to look around him at the girl.

"Why do you protect her...she's not a bitch in heat, you have no need for her...."

Naraku felt his eyes widen at his words, his teeth grit and his heart gave a leap of anger. "And I suppose you would make better use of her?" His voice came out as a growl that rasped in his chest.

"I can have my fun with her...."

"And when you stopped having....'fun?'" Naraku asked, raising his head to reveal wide, angry eyes that dared the demon to speak again.

"She'll be mine." He said simply, shrugging.

Kyoyume shook her head to herself. She didn't like the sound of any of that. She didn't want to be his. Her mind raced as she looked back up at the quarreling demons. "And I suppose life would be happy and fun for you?" Naraku asked through his teeth.

"I dunno, but she'd be a good fuck."

"ANIMAL!!!" Naraku roared, attacking the demon lord headlong. Kyoyume gasped at his anger, she had never seen him that way before.

Ichiyasha couldn't dodge. "I was...just being honest." He told him, as he narrowly avoided a punch right in the mouth.

"You shouldn't be allowed to live!!" Naraku roared again, swinging at the demon lord again. Noticing her chance to get her sword, Kyoyume jumped to her feet and took off as fast as she could for her room, her muscles alive with the adrenaline.

Ichiyasha grabbed Naraku's fist and twisted it. "I'll break it if you don't answer me...why do you do this for her? She's merely a woman...in demon history most women are objects...unless something else is involved...like a feeling." He said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Naraku glared at him, teeth barred angrily. "You can't possibly be able to comprehend what I feel!" He snapped.

"...Really? Explain in one word."

"Love." Naraku felt the word escape his lips for the first time ever as he tried to free his fist from the grip of the demon lord, Ichiyasha.

Ichiyasha drew back like he had been shocked with something powerful. "Love?" He repeated. Kyoyume reappeared right after the word escaped his throat. "You- a demon, though only half- actually feel LOVE for that little cat?" He asked.

"I have a human heart." Naraku smirked at him; unaware that Kyoyume was present.

"...Really? So you admit you love the hanyou cat?" He asked suspiciously.

Naraku smirked wider. "Yes, I do. But you'll die before you ever feel that emotion." Naraku answered, kicking at Ichiyasha.

Ichiyasha turned. "I'll pursue more worthy women now...like that Kagura one...she's worth my time, no one loves her enough to kill me...I think." He then left.

Perplexed by the demons sudden change in attitude, Naraku watched as he retreated, dragging his broken body with him as fast as he could. Naraku's chest heaved as he tried to calm his anger, small beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. With a sigh, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and turned in search of the cat hanyou.

Kyoyume stood there, her eyes a little wide in surprise.

Naraku felt a bit uneasy, wondering if she had heard him and Ichiyasha. She seemed stunned by something whatever it was, her blade was in her hands, but she didn't appear ready to use it. She just stared at him as if she knew of nothing to say.

"...Did...he...you...did you mean it?" She stuttered.

Naraku felt his mouth open and the word slipped out before he could check himself. "Yes." A simple word, yet still it felt like the earth might shatter under his feet as it was uttered.

Kyoyume blushed. "...I don't...suppose he'll be returning." She muttered, fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono, red in the face.

"No...he won't....but he'll end up dead if he furthers his ambitions..." Naraku answered, red in the face himself, but thoroughly trying to hide it.

She nodded slowly. "Umm..." She started, not being able to finish the thought.

"Yes?" He asked, looking back up at her in question.

"...I...um..." She stumbled over the words, still crimson in the face.

"What?" He asked softly, getting closer in case she was afraid of saying something aloud.

"...I love you too." She finally whispered, still blushing.

The words seemed to fill his ears, his heart seemed to have stopped, everything spun, time seemed to have stopped, and all because she had said those simple words. In a swift movement he held her close.

Kyoyume buried her face into his chest. It didn't matter if the whole world saw, she didn't care.

His grip tightened as she sighed in weariness. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted this moment to last forever, this feeling, this hour, everything, everything he wanted to keep for eternity.

Kyoyume looked up at him. "It's getting late." She mumbled.

"It is." He agreed, knowing that the moon was already past its peak in the sky without looking up.

"Let's go in." She added. "I'm tired..." She said, freeing herself of Naraku's grasp, leaving a small kiss on his lips and beginning to walk to the castle.

He followed in a daze, half-tired and half-overjoyed. He felt springy and wanted to run back to her and grab her up, but at the same time was so weary that he knew he would drop down asleep if he tried such a stunt. Without a word, he followed her, thinking lightly to himself.

They got into their bed; she instantly snuggled up to him and looked up at him smiling tiredly.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him and burying his head in her hair.

Kyoyume snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. She was dog tired....

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 10:: Like Thunder

Naraku woke up, still holding Kyoyume to him. The sun glaring into the room strongly.

Kyoyume was still asleep, her breath softly hitting his chest as she dozed, her ears limp and without movement, something new and strange to the furry black things. He smiled to himself as one twitched while Kyoyume gave a small yawn in her sleep.

She snuggled up to him even more as she slept. Not aware he had woken up.

He smiled again as she tried to get closer to the warmth of his body. Kyoyume was truly the strangest person he had ever meant. She could be sweet, cynical, hyper, and angry all at the same time if she wanted to.

Her eyes finally opened, she blinked twice and looked up at him with an innocent gaze. "Morning." She said yawning a little.

"Good morning, little one." He answered, smiling lightly at her.

"Little?"

"You are smaller and younger than me, ne?" He asked, holding her tightly with a smirk-like smile.

"Not by much." She pouted, ear flopping down onto her face.

He chuckled softly. "It is still a difference."

She smiled goofily at him, blowing her flopped-down ear out of her face.

He smiled again and moved the ear out of the way, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead as he did so.

She smiled a little and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before settling herself back against his chest comfortably.

Contentedly, she listened to the beat of his heart again and the sound of his breathing as his chest rose and fell against her. "You smell good." She informed him.

"I've never been told that." He admitted, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, now you have." She said, enjoying the feeling his hand moving through her hair created.

He smiled a little and pulled her up so they were face-to-face, still playing with her hair.

Kyoyume smiled at him briefly before sighing and shutting her eyes.

Naraku rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed contently.

With a soft smile, Kyoyume moved one of her ears and batted him lightly in the side of the face with it.

He laughed a little at the sensation of her ear hitting him.

Noticing that he wasn't agitated by the ear, Kyoyume batted him once again with it, and then tried the same act with her other ear. She laughed a little at her own antics and opened one eye to see Naraku's reaction.

Naraku swatted her ears away after a minute, then yawned widely.

Kyoyume looked up as he yawned. "You have a big mouth." She teased good-naturedly.

"Yeah...whatever."

Kyoyume smiled at him. "You are not a morning person?"

"No...not at all...."

Kyoyume laughed. "I'm not much of one either sometimes....."

"Really?"

Kyoyume nodded. "Yep."

"I see...I don't think many people in this castle are morning people." He informed her upon hearing an angry yell of 'Hakudoshi you little punk!' made by Bankotsu followed by the sound of someone being chased down the hall.

Kyoyume laughed, wondering what the little boy was up to at the moment. "It sounds like it."

Suddenly, the young boy in question leaped into their bed and hid under Naraku and Kyoyume. "Save me!" He squeaked as Bankotsu ran into the room, looking angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Mreow!" Kyoyume said in protest as the little boy dove between them. Ducking her head under the covers as well, Kyoyume glared at him. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "What is the matter, Bankotsu?" Naraku asked at almost the same time.

"He- that little punk!" Bankotsu growled pointing to the lump under the covers that was Hakudoshi.

"What has he done now?" Naraku asked as Kyoyume tried to push the boy out from under the covers, much to Hakudoushi's distaste.

Hakudoushi popped his head out from under the blanket. "I don't see the big deal! All I did was accidentally walk in on him and Jakotsu kissing!" He admitted, then with another growl from Bankotsu he squeaked and dove back under the covers.

Kyoyume pushed him out roughly. "You little!!" Bankotsu took the opportunity to give chase to the child who made a noise and tried to get back under the covers again. "Help, Kyoyume! Help!"

Naraku picked up the kid by the back of his shirt. "Help me pops?" Hakudoushi begged.

"Don't call me 'pops.'" Naraku informed him with a steady glare.

"Dad? Father? Daddy? Pleeaasseeee heeelp meee! I'm too young and cute to die!" He begged.

Kyoyume couldn't help but smile at him; it was too funny the way he was acting. "Cute, indeed." Naraku said, setting him back on his feet.

He dove back into the bed. "Kyo-san? Mama? Mom? Save meee!" He whimpered hiding under the blankets again.

"Mama?!" Kyoyume asked, startled.

Hakudoushi looked up at her, an innocent gaze. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'" Kyoyume asked. "What is the meaning- what do you- ack! Why mama?!" Kyoyume was startled beyond words, mixing up her sentences and thoughts.

"...Well...you seem to be rather close to my Dad...."

Kyoyume blushed, but held her own. "I'm not your mom." She said forcefully. "I'll get him!" Bankotsu yelled, sending one hand under and grabbing hold of Hakudoushi's clothes.

Hakudoushi clung to Naraku desperately trying to get away from the angry teenager that was trying to kill him.

"No!! Help me please!!!" He begged them.

Naraku pried Hakudoushi off of him. "He's all yours Bankotsu."

Bankotsu laughed evilly as he pulled the boy out from the bed. "Ack!! Help me!!" Hakudoushi flung his arms out at Kyoyume and Naraku who watched him half-heartedly as Bankotsu walked back out the door with a smirk on his face, the boy slung over his shoulder.

"TRAITORS!" Hakudoushi cried as he was dragged away.

"You won't get away now- nani?! Hey! Get back here, you!!" Bankotsu cried as Hakudoushi disappeared suddenly with a disgruntled look on his face.

Hakudoushi poofed right back into Naraku's lap. "Some dad you are." He grumbled.

"I don't have the time or the patience to make all your problems go away. If you get in trouble, you can deal with it." Naraku grumbled, wishing the boy would leave.

"...But...you're supposed to be a FATHER FIGURE TO ME!!" He whined.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not. I'm sure you'll get over it..."

"C'mon! You don't want me to die do you?!"

"Of course not." Kyoyume said in a joking sarcastic voice.

"...That's encouraging!" He agonized.

"It was meant to be." Kyoyume said with a smile and a wink.

"How can you be so cruel?!"

"Because that's the way I am." She answered.

Hakudoushi just whimpered as Bankotsu dragged him off once more.

"How strange...." Kyoyume said with a smile as she watched them go.

Naraku nodded in agreement.

Kyoyume laid her head on his shoulder, wondering what to say next.

Naraku was silent. "I hope Bankotsu beats some sense into him."

Kyoyume giggled as she tried to imagine it. "If he can keep Hakudoushi in one spot for very long."

"HELP ME! RENKOTSU-SAMA! SUIKOTSU-SAMA! ANYONE HEEELP!"

Kyoyume giggled again. "He's got a lot of energy." She noted.

"Yeah...."

"Agh! What did I do?!" Hakudoushi screamed from some other room, his voice traveling. Kyoyume smiled again as she heard Bankotsu roar angrily at him. "Stay still!!!"

"HELP ME!!" He screamed again.

"If you would just stay still!!" Bankotsu yelled. Naraku and Kyoyume both sighed when they heard something crash. "They broke one of the doors...." Kyoyume mumbled to herself.

"AND LET YOU KILL ME?! ENTEI HELP ME!!!"

"I won't kill you, I just wanna break your neck!!" Bankotsu yelled. Suddenly, a vicious neighing rent the air and Hakudoushi's laughter poured forth. "Hahaha, you'll never get me now, you stupid zombie!!" Hakudoushi teased. Kyoyume rolled her eyes, imagining what would happen in Bankotsu was angry enough to give chase to the boy and his flaming demon horse.

"Fine...I give up...for now." He yelled after Hakudoushi.

Hakudoushi's laughter could still be heard as he took off on Entei. "I win!" He proclaimed proudly.

"NOT REALLY!" Bankotsu cackled, walking in with Banryuu over his shoulder.

Hakudoushi's eyes grew wide. "Yipe!" He said, ducking a blow from the blade.

"Stupid punk!"

"Ugly zombie!" Hakudoushi yelled back, sticking his tongue out.

"...Ugly?"

"Ugly, ugly, UGLY!!" Hakudoushi taunted.

"I'M NOT UGLY!"

"Nyah, nyah!" Hakudoushi stuck his tongue out again as he dodged the blade with a stupid smile on his face.

Bankotsu charged at him and grabbed him by his hair and shook him.

"Let go of my hair, ugly zombie!!" Hakudoushi whined, waving his arms frantically in the air. "Not until you're dead, you little snot!!" Bankotsu yelled back, shaking Hakudoushi again.

"PLEASE LEMME GO!!"

"Not on your life." Bankotsu laughed maliciously.

"PLEASE!" He begged.

"What would you do if I let you go?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk.

"Run away." He squeaked.

"Then I'm not letting you go." Bankotsu proclaimed, starting to leave the room.

"Lemme goooooooo!"

"Why? Why should I let you go?"

"Because I'm sorry!!" He whimpered finally.

"You're really sorry?" Bankotsu asked.

"Hai! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!"

"Fine." Bankotsu said, sitting him down with a small sigh. "Get lost."

He obliged, running away as quickly as he could manage.

Kyoyume sighed from the other room. "What children."

Naraku nodded.

'But it kind of reminds me of how we met...' Kyoyume thought to herself as memories from her first days in the castle came flooding back. 'How weird.' She thought to herself and giggled lightly.

"What's so funny?"

Kyoyume shook her head softly. "Nothing, just memories..."

"Oh, care to talk to me about it?"

"I was just remembering when I first came here." Kyoyume said, staring into space with a happy look in her eyes.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Kyoyume said softly, pushing the memories away gently and staring up at him. "Just memories..."

"Yeah...that was then, this is now."

Kyoyume smiled. "Hai, you're probably right..." She said.

"Of course I am."

"Are you always right?"

"Usually."

Kyoyume laughed at his answer.

He laughed a little too. "Are you right always?" He asked her.

"I don't have a huge ego like you do, so, no, I don't think I'm right a lot." She said with a playful smile.

"You're right sometimes."

"Just sometimes." She said with a wink.

He shrugged, smirking. "Yeah."

"I'm wrong most times..." She said. 'Like being wrong about you.' She thought as she looked at him.

"Sometimes its good to be wrong."

"Hai." Kyoyume agreed with a happy smile.

He smiled a little too.

Kyoyume's smile faded after a moment and she felt herself at a loss for words. What should she say? Looking around the room, she spotted her sword but skipped over it, looking for something to talk about.

"Hmmm...."

Kyoyume turned her head back toward Naraku. "Hai?" She asked.

"Just thinking."

"Oh..." Kyoyume said, one ear flopping down on her head again. 'Stupid thing!' She cursed it as she tried to straighten it back up.

He laughed a little and flopped her ears.

"Hey!" Kyoyume said, straightening them again.

He laughed a little and flicked them again.

"How rude." Kyoyume pouted, giving up on straightening her ears.

He straightened her ears a little and smirked.

"I see nothing funny about this." Kyoyume pouted, ears erect again.

"Really?"

"Truly, and honestly." Kyoyume answered him, opening her eyes and saw that he was still smirking at her. "Nani?"

"Nothing..."

"It doesn't look like nothing..." Kyoyume said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as she watched him.

"You're just cute, flipping your ears like that."

Kyoyume blushed slightly. "Hmph." She said with a small smile, acting like she was upset.

"Well its true." He whined.

"What's true?" Kyoyume asked, sticking her nose in the air as if she were above him.

"That you're a very cute person."

"Really?" She asked with a grin, nuzzling him.

"Yup." He said stroking her hair.

"You're not lying?" She asked, enjoying the hand in her hair.

"No."

Kyoyume purred happily, almost sounding like a giggle as she let him play with her hair.

"Did you just giggle?"

"No." Kyoyume answered, embarrassed that her more cat-like traits were showing.

"Right."

"It wasn't." Kyoyume said nervously, ears starting to twitch. "Don't you give me that look, it really wasn't!"

"I know."

Kyoyume pouted again. "Hmph."

"...Okay...."

Kyoyume looked up at him in question, wondering if he thought she was angry at him. She could never tell if he was or not unless she got a good look at his face. "..."

He smiled a little, staring at the ceiling silently.

"Nani, Naraku-sama?"

"Nothing...don't call me Naraku-sama anymore."

"Why not, Naraku-sa....er....Naraku-san?"

"...Just...call me Naraku."

A little confused, Kyoyume asked again. "Why though?" 'I'll bet he's upset.'

"Because you don't need to call me by -sama."

Kyoyume shrugged with a smile. "If you don't want me to, I won't."

"Okay..."

"Are you angry?" Kyoyume asked, peering at him curiously again.

"No. I just think you don't need to talk to me with so much respect...."

Kyoyume sighed and closed her eyes. "If you say so." She said drowsily.

He pulled her to him by her shoulders and smiled. ''You could call me Nara-chan...I won't mind..."

Kyoyume smiled, a small blush creeping into her cheeks as he held her. "Nara-chan." She said happily.

He laughed a little. "Guess so."

Kyoyume laughed. "You don't mind me calling you Nara-chan?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Not really."

"Good." She said, burying her head in his chest.

He smiled and hugged her a little bit. "Kyo-chan." He voiced. "That sounds okay."

"Sounds good to me too..." Kyoyume yawned.

Naraku smiled. "You tired?"

Kyoyume yawned again. "Hai." She said faintly.

"Let's go back to sleep."

Kyoyume was half asleep as he spoke. "Hai..." she whispered, mind drifting.

They got back into bed, snuggled up and let their fatigue lead them to some sleep.

Only a few hours passed until it was almost midday when they woke next. The cat woke first; finding her head still buried in his chest. She could feel his warm breath on her head and hear the beating of his heart faintly. Smiling she shut her eyes and lay there, letting herself rest some more.

Naraku didn't stir through most of the day. Until a certain silver haired brat dove into the bed with the two. "How are the two lovers?" Hakudoushi asked, feigning innocence.

Naraku, half asleep, grabbed the back of the child's shirt and threw him from the bed angrily. "Just fine." Kyoyume answered just before Hakudoushi was thrown.

"Aww! So you've admitted that you loved each other...anything happen in the bed while I wasn't around?" He asked hopping back into the bed.

Kyoyume blushed. "No." She said angrily. "Nothing of which concerns you." Naraku growled, tossing him again.

"Is that any way to treat your son?"

"Ugh..." Naraku growled, turning over to glare at him.

"What? You two are a couple now, you need a son for cute factor...and I'm the cutest person here."

"Nothing happened, now, will you get lost?" Naraku asked grumpily.

"You admitted your love for each other, so you're a couple!" He protested.

"Ok, so?" Kyoyume asked as Naraku groaned and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Yeah, and, after a while, couples have children, and the children are usually cute, so I wanna be the cute child."

"Fine, whatever." Kyoyume said, laying back down.

Hakudoushi, persistent, snuggled up in between the two of them, smiling.

"What do you want?" Naraku growled.

"To be cute."

"You're cute then."

"Yay!"

"Yay, indeed." Kyoyume chorused, closing her eyes again.

"I think his ego has been boosted." Naraku mumbled.

"Possibly." Kyoyume agreed, both of them seeming to forget that the boy was lying between them.

Hakudoushi pouted.

"Include me!" He shouted.

"Fine, fine."

"We'll include you." Kyoyume yawned.

He smiled at her.

"What do you want to be involved in?" Kyoyume asked opening one eye.

"I wanna be part of the family."

Kyoyume smiled. "You are part of the family." She informed him.

"Yay!"

"His ego..." Naraku mumbled, opening one of his eyes lazily. Kyoyume smiled at him. "Haku-kun gets his ego from you." She said with a smile.

"Nu-uh."

Kyoyume laughed. "You think not?"

"Right."

Kyoyume smiled and shut her eyes again, her breathing steadily getting shallower as her mind drifted between sleep and wakefulness.

"Shh...she's asleep." Hakudoushi whispered.

Both of Naraku's eyes opened. "Why are you still here?" He asked the child.

"...I'm part of the family remember?"

"Not while we're trying to sleep, you're not." Naraku said, lazily pushing him away.

Hakudoushi walked out of the room pouting. Naraku faintly hoped he walked in on Jakotsu and Bankotsu again and DID get killed.

Waiting until Hakudoushi's footsteps faded in the distance, Naraku pull Kyoyume closer and shut his own eyes again, starting to fall asleep.

They slept well into the next morning, with no interruption.

When Naraku woke, he found that Kyoyume was already awake and on her feet, looking her sword over in the corner of the room. 'Whenever I touch it, I hear my demon side...but when I don't have it near me, I never go full demon or hear my other sides' voice....how strange....' She thought to herself, unaware that Naraku was awake.

"Kyo?" He muttered.

"Eh? Ah, Nara-chan, you're awake." The cat said joyfully, turning toward him and forgetting her worries about her sword.

"Yeah...."

"We should get up today, I thought." Kyoyume said, coming forward.

"Yeah." Naraku said standing up. "Hey...where'd my shirt go?!" He exclaimed as the blanket slid off his bare chest.

"Oh, uh..." Kyoyume blushed, looking around the room quickly. "I..." She mumbled nervously, not seeing the shirt. "Is it under the covers?"

"No...."

"Oh, then uhm....." Kyoyume looked thoughtful. "I don't know..."

"HAKUDOUSHI!"

There was the sound of someone jumping and running down the hall. "I got 'im." Kyoyume yelled, dashing out and tackling the little boy, the shirt flying into the air.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE!"

Kyoyume sighed, picking up the shirt and helping Hakudoushi up with one hand, not noticing that her own shirt was a bit ruffled itself.

"Don't hate me." He whimpered. "You know you liked his shirtless-ness...."

Kyoyume flinched, biting her lower lip angrily. But, checking herself, she walked on without saying a word in return. Though her mind gladly obliged in yelling insults. 'Gah! Stupid little...!! Why would you...?! GAH!!'

Hakudoushi smirked. "Yeah...she definitely liked the abs..." He muttered.

Kyoyume ears twisted in his direction just as she was about to enter the door. Stopping, she turned toward him, eyes narrowed, small, angry marks popping up on her head. "What...?!" She asked rather angrily, her fangs showing.

"YOU WANT HIS BODY!" Hakudoushi laughed running away.

Kyoyume shook in fury, fire sparking in her eyes. "WHY YOU...!!!" She roared, wanting to give chase to him, but her feet stayed firmly planted. 'Ass!' She cursed as she walked into the room, face red from anger and embarrassment.

"What's going on? I heard a 'you want his body' and that's about it?" Naraku asked.

"Er, it was nothing." Kyoyume assured him as she handed him his shirt. "Hakudoushi just has his head in the clouds..."

"So you think I'm fat?" Naraku asked jokingly.

"What?! N-no, of course not." Kyoyume turned crimson again.

Naraku laughed a little. "Just joking just joking."

"Oh...heh heh...."

"You're so jumpy...."

"Can't help it, haven't moved in a few days, lots of energy, got to move." Kyoyume said happily, hopping from one foot to the other.

Naraku smirked, picked up the hopping cat and dumped her back in the bed. "How's that for moving?"

"Lying still isn't moving." Kyoyume corrected him with a smile.

"But being thrown is."

"I meant moving on my own."

"So?"

"So, you just threw me, which doesn't get rid of any of MY energy..."

"It does burn your energy because you were moving!"

"No, it burns, YOUR energy because you were the one doing the work, not me." Kyoyume argued.

"But you were still moving so in turn it burned a little bit of both of our energy."

Kyoyume sighed, giving up on arguing with him. "Fine, whatever you say."

"Of course, I say we take a little trip today if you wanna burn off some energy!"

"Wai!" Kyoyume exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. "Let's go then."

"Okay let's go...ummm...as little clothing as humanly possible without being naked is good...." He muttered, so he didn't put his shirt back on.

"Nani?" Kyoyume asked innocently, not understanding everything he had said in her excitement.

"Never mind, you're fine, let's go."

"Oh, should I bring my sword?" Kyoyume asked, combing her hair with her fingers.

"No!"

"Oh, uhm, ok." Kyoyume said, following him hastily.

They walked deep into a forest and found themselves at a pond with a big waterfall.

"Wow..." Kyoyume gasped as she took it all in.

"Burn some energy." He said with a laugh.

Kyoyume smiled at him before she took off running and dove into the water. Her cat side screamed as the cold water closed in around her, but her more human side loved it.

Naraku slid in too, it was refreshingly cold.

Kyoyume came up in the middle of the pool, head dripping wet, her ears shaking. She smiled at him again before diving under and coming up by him. "Cold." She said, rubbing her ears.

He nodded a little. "Jump down the waterfall."

Kyoyume looked up at the rushing cold water and nodded brightly. "Looks like fun." She mumbled before she went under again.

Kyoyume felt herself pulled to the surface and found herself face-to-face with Naraku. He was smirking; he carried her up to the top of the waterfall and threw her off.

"Mreow!!" Kyoyume yelled as she fell. "You dirty...!! Wait until I get back up-!!" The water caved in around her before she could finish her sentence. She came up spluttering, spitting out water and unclogging her ears. "Meanie!" She called when she heard Naraku laughing at her.

"Are you okay?!" He called down.

"Yeah, fine." Kyoyume called back. "Why do you ask?" Naraku laughed again. "Because cats are supposed to land on their feet and you landed on your back." Kyoyume grumbled to herself as she swam back to shore. "Oh, very funny."

Naraku dove down the waterfall and swam to meet her. "It was just a joke." He told her.

Kyoyume dunked his head under and swam out into the middle of the pool with a mischievous grin. "I know."

He caught her by the foot and pulled her back, and dunked her under. "That's nice." He told her when she came back up.

Kyoyume giggled and splashed him in the face. "It's very nice." She told him.

He splashed her; he only had one hand free because he was holding her in place.

Kyoyume tried to swim away, but he pulled her back swiftly. "Oh, cheater!!" She yelled, splashing him rabidly.

"I'm not cheating I'm keeping you still." He said dunking her again.

When she came back up, Kyoyume spit water in his face while splashing him and trying to twist free of his grip. "No fair!" She whined, still splashing.

He pulled her to him. "Life's not fair." He told her.

She smiled. "But you could at least try to make a game fair." She said, still trying to get her ankle free.

"Who said anything about being fair?" He said letting go of her ankle.

"I did." She answered, forming a large fist with both her hands and forcing them hard into the water, creating a wave that hit him and left him soaking.

Naraku laughed and hit her with a similar wave.

Kyoyume spit out a mouth full of water she had received from the wave, her hair hanging in her eyes. "Heh." She said, getting out and running up to the top of the water fall again.

Naraku just watched, while she ran he swam to the bottom of the waterfall.

Kyoyume reached the top and looked for him, but found that he was no where in sight. Deciding that he was under the water somewhere, Kyoyume jumped with a scream of delight.

As she was about to hit the water, Naraku caught her. "Cats are supposed to land on their feet." He reminded her smirking.

Kyoyume looked disappointed and stunned at the same time. "Not when they are about to get in water." She said.

He smirked and threw her as far into the pond as he could.

Kyoyume shook her head and ears of water as she came back up again. Smirking she flicked a few droplets at him. "Hah." She said as if the few droplets were a big deal.

Naraku laughed and shook his head like a dog would, soaking both of them.

Kyoyume giggled, putting her hands up as a form of defense against his water droplets. And tried the same trick for herself, only sending out a few drops of water.

Naraku suddenly had a brilliant idea, he charged at the cat hanyou and tackled her, causing both of them to go under the water.

Kyoyume gasped as she was pushed under the water, his weight forcing her down. Opening her eyes she could see him smiling at her as they floated in the liquid world. She smiled back at him, her ears perking up under water.

They got back to the surface, laughing a little.

"That was weird." Kyoyume admitted. "It felt like we were floating..."

"We were." He laughed a little.

Kyoyume laughed, shaking the water from her ears again. "I guess...."

"This is fun." He admitted hugging Kyoyume. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, very fun." She answered, hugging him back.

"Wet cat smell." He laughed.

Kyoyume wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "Unclean hair smell."

Naraku pushed both of them under the water, then shook his head again. "Better?" He asked jokingly.

"No." Kyoyume said, flicking water from her ears again. "Needs some of that so-ap stuff...."

"Where'd you put it?"

"I...oh, I'll bet it's by the hot spring still..." Kyoyume said.

He shrugged.

"Whatever." Kyoyume said with a smile.

"I bet the guys at the castle aren't having half as much fun as we are..."

"I doubt it too." Kyoyume agreed with a laugh.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Uhm...dunno...." Kyoyume said, wondering herself.

"Uh..."

"Maybe we should dry off?" Kyoyume suggested, starting to shiver in the cold water.

He nodded in agreement.

Kyoyume climbed out first, with Naraku not far behind her. She sat down in the grass, hugging her arms to herself, trying to get warm.

Seemingly out of nowhere otherwise known as Naraku's pocket Naraku pulled out his baboon pelt. "Use it to dry off some." He told her.

Kyoyume smiled at him and rubbed her head before handing it back. "You don't even have a shirt on, you need it more than I do." She said.

"I dry fast." He pointed out that he was standing in a patch of particularly bright sun. And was already mostly dry.

Kyoyume nodded with a small smile. "Wow. That's different." She said, rubbing her arms and legs with the pelt. "You sure you don't mind me using this?" She asked, sure that it smelled like her.

"Don't worry about it."

Kyoyume smiled again. "Hai." She said, wiping the last of the water from herself. "Arigatou, Nara-chan."

He laughed a little. "Not a problem, Kyo-chan." He told her. "Lets hang out around here for a little while longer.

"Ok." She agreed. "I'm not ready to go back yet anyway."

"This is too fun to give up." He agreed flopping back onto a patch of grass in the sunlight.

Kyoyume sighed, stretching as she sat in the warm grass. "So true." She agreed.

"Its fun to spend time with you."

"Yes, it's fun being with you too." Kyoyume agreed, looking at the roaring waterfall.

"Really?"

"Truly and honestly."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kyoyume asked, puzzled.

"...Hanging around I guess."

Kyoyume lay down beside him. "You don't have to thank me for that, I wanted to stay."

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 11:: Hilarity Always Ensues

(A/N:: Go check out 'Ears', the AU version of this story.)

They returned to the castle to find it in, well, ruins almost. Entei had taken refuge, along with Kanna and Kohaku, outside. Suikotsu had disappeared, Renkotsu was yelling every which way, Hakudoshi was hanging from a door, and Jakotsu and Bankotsu were behind it all.

Kyoyume gasped, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh....kami-sama...." She whispered, feeling Naraku go rigid with anger next to her.

"THEY'RE HOME!" Renkotsu screamed. Bankotsu and Jakotsu skidded to a halt in front of Kyoyume and Naraku, smiling in the way that said 'we're extremely afraid of your wrath'.

"What happened here?" Naraku asked, trying to keep his voice calm, though his eyes were shooting sparks.

"Suikotsu went to visit Kikyou...Hakudoushi was causing problems so we took care of him...and we were...uh...trying to cook and it went wrong and Renkotsu-sama got mad." Jakotsu explained.

'And I thought I was a bad cooker.' Kyoyume thought, seeing Naraku's face getting redder and redder. "Wrong how?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"It umm...blew up...."

Kyoyume heard a growl force it's way out of Naraku's throat. "I...see....." He hissed.

Jakotsu whimpered. "Nothing really bad...just loud enough to wake up Renkotsu and get him yelling, so we were running away from him...."

"Nothing really....bad...." Naraku hissed. "YOU CALL THAT NOTHING REALLY BAD?!" He exploded. "THE WHOLE DAMN THINGS GONE!!"

"...Umm...yeah...we're really sorry Naraku-sama..."

Naraku fumed, striding past them without a word. "Oh...." Kyoyume said, ears lying flat against her head.

Hakudoushi squirmed at his uncomfortable perch. "Naraku-sama help me!" He whined.

Naraku peered up at him, glaring, and went on without a word as if he hadn't seen the boy. Kyoyume came up with a sigh and picked the boy from his hanging position. "You ok?" She asked tiredly.

"I think I'll be okay."

"That's good." Kyoyume said, dropping back down to the ground and putting the boy on his feet.

"...Do you think Naraku's gonna hurt something?"

There was a large crash from inside. "Possibly." Kyoyume sighed.

"I hope not..."

Kyoyume smiled softly at him. "You'll be fine." She promised him, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"No, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were pretty good babysitters."

"Were they, now?" Kyoyume asked delightedly as more slamming and breaking noises came from inside the wreckage.

Naraku walked out ten minutes later, followed by Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Renkotsu, they were later joined by the rest of the castle. "I guess we need a new place to live?" Hakudoushi asked.

Naraku made a growling noise in answer. "Yes." She said quietly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But where?" Hakudoushi asked hopelessly.

"I know!" Jakotsu piped up. "There's an old abandoned castle, just to the west, its really nice!"

"Abandoned castle?" Kyoyume asked confusedly. "That might work." Hakudoushi said.

"Yeah...c'mon, its not too far!"

Everyone followed, with Kyoyume and Naraku following at a melancholy pace.

"I'm sorry." Hakudoushi told him.

Naraku grunted. "It's ok." Kyoyume assured him with a smile, patting his head.

They got to the castle at sunset, it was bigger than any other castle they had ever seen. It looked like it was inhabited recently, just not anymore. "Do you like it?" Jakotsu asked him hopefully.

Kyoyume looked it over. "It looks familiar...." She mused to herself.

"The guy who lived in it was killed by Lord of the West." A singsong voiced bird squawked flying away.

"Ichiyasha..." Gasped Kyoyume lightly, her voice barely audible.

"...Yeah! I remember fighting him a long time ago...he was cute." Jakotsu mused. "But it's empty now!"

"Yeah..." Kyoyume whispered, not so sure if she wanted to go in or not. Hakudoushi tugged on her hand though. "Come on, Kyo-san."

"See its empty, everyone is gone...it has lots of food stored too!" Bankotsu exclaimed happily.

Kyoyume nodded, looking around. It hadn't changed at all since she had been dragged in. It was as if he hadn't touched a thing after that night. Kyoyume shuddered, trying to forget. 'That was just a nightmare.' She told herself, shaking her head.

Naraku snuck up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kyoyume jumped; a small gasp of surprise coming out.

"Sorry if I scared you." Naraku told her.

Kyoyume shook her head, noticing it was just Naraku with a sigh of relief. "No, I was just...thinking..."

"About?"

"Things..." Kyoyume answered, peering at the walls again. 'So strange...' She thought, feeling her sword pulse at her side suddenly.

"Tell me."

Kyoyume sighed, the sword pulsing again. "This castle..." She began.

"Was Ichiyasha's." Naraku finished. "I know, but Sesshomaru killed him...."

Kyoyume nodded. "I know...it's just...memories..."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry..."

Kyoyume smiled at him. "I'm not. You're here."

He smiled a little and hugged her a little tighter. "Good."

Kyoyume smiled at him. "Thank you."

He laughed a little. "Never a problem."

"Wow! Hey! This place is huge!! Kyo-san, come here!!" Hakudoushi called from some other room. Kyoyume sighed and followed his voice, her sword still pulsing at her side. "coming!" She called after waving goodbye to Naraku.

He was standing in a room that was absolutely gargantuan. "This can be Entei's room right?" He asked. The ceilings had to be 50 feet high!

"Sure, why not?" Kyoyume said with a smile as she looked about. The room was indeed huge, it could definitely hold the giant horse and with room to spare too. "I'm sure he'll love it."

Hakudoushi went and found a blanket big enough for the horse to sleep on and led him in. "Okay Entei, this is your room." Hakudoushi explained.

The flaming horse neighed appreciatively, trotting over and laying down on the blanket. "He does like it." Kyoyume observed with a smile.

Hakudoushi smirked. "Thought so."

Kyoyume laughed, as the horse seemed to smile at its new surroundings.

She decided to walk more around the castle so left the huge room that Entei was now in to find the others.

Everyone seemed to be in a different room, investigating it closely. Even Renkotsu was looking over a room with interest.

Kyoyume found herself back in the nicest bedroom with Naraku. "Very nice place." She admitted.

"It was very well kept." He said, touching the nearest wall with one hand.

She nodded a little, still a little nervous about being in this castle.

"What's the matter?" He asked, sensing her nervousness.

"I didn't. . .its just weird being here..."

Naraku looked at her for a moment before he seemed to accept that that was all that was troubling her. "You'll get used to it, besides, he is not here and will never come back." He said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah."

There was another pause between them in which they both stared at the walls, wondering what to say to the other. "It's a wonder it hasn't rotted away. Usually, a Demon Lord's castle disappears when he dies. He must not have had such a spell on his castle." Naraku stated finally.

"He wasn't the strongest demon lord, nor the smartest, it is expected he wouldn't know to do such a thing." Renkotsu explained, having walked by and heard his comment.

"Still, a Demon Lord is a Demon Lord. Though he may not have been bright or strong, he still could have put a simple spell on it to ward away at least nosy human travelers." Naraku said, rubbing the wall with one hand again. "Though he probably didn't care that much for the castle in the first place. Either that, or he thought he was so strong that he didn't need a spell to ward away possible assassins."

Renkotsu nodded in agreement and disappeared down the hall again.

"So strange..." Naraku mumbled to himself, but shrugged it off. "He was a fool, nothing more."

Kyoyume nodded, then smirked. "I wonder how he got himself killed."

"If Sesshoumaru killed him, Kagura or that human girl, Rin was involved." Naraku said, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"...Yeah, I thought so." She agreed.

Naraku smirked. "At least no one has to worry about that fool anymore. It was probably a waste of time and energy killing him."

"Yes."

Naraku stared at her for a moment, wondering if he had upset her, she still seemed uneasy about the whole thing. "There is nothing to fear." He told her lightly.

"I know." She told him with a light smile.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Yes." She insisted.

He smiled, showing a slight sign of relief. "That's good."

"Yeah...just a little tired from the trip."

"It was a long walk." He noted. "Even though Jakotsu said it wasn't that far."

"Well, he's a mercenary, they're used to long journeys so it must've seemed like it was a couple of seconds or something."

Naraku smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "I suppose you are correct." He said. "See, you are right sometimes."

"Of course." she said, mocking him.

He smirked and was swiftly at her side. "Tsk, tsk, you should not mock me." He joked.

"Why not?"

"Because it is not lady-like to mock." He informed her, knowing her answer as her ears gave a little twitch.

"Well, I must do it more often then."

"Ah, but then others will think of you as a bad kitty." He said with a smirk as she smiled at him.

"And I care?"

Naraku smirked wider. "Well, you should."

"I don't want to." She countered smiling.

"You really don't care what anyone else thinks of you?"

"Not one bit." She said pleasantly.

Naraku smiled back at her. "You are one funny kitty." He commented.

She made a little cat noise in her throat. "Am I?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Okay...now I'm bored...."

Naraku smiled slightly, not sure how to answer. "Why not amuse yourself finding a good room to stay in?" He asked.

She looked around and jumped into the bed in the middle of the room. "This one works, or did you want this room?"

He smiled. "No, no, you can have it." He insisted.

"No you can have it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, watching her steadily. "I do not mind letting you have the room. There are many more to choose from."

"Why don't you just share it?" Jakotsu asked strolling by the room casually.

Both Kyoyume and Naraku turned toward the door, but the warrior had already passed and was on his way down the hall. "Maybe he's right..." Kyoyume mumbled after a few seconds of confused silence.

"The bed is big enough..."

"Yeah..." Kyoyume agreed, eyeing what she was sitting on with a slight touch of pink on her cheeks.

"We did it before...."

Kyoyume nodded, remembering how Renkotsu had stolen her old room. "Yes, we did..."

"Okay..."

"So, I guess we're sharing again." Kyoyume said with a grin, getting up from the bed.

"Guess so."

"Heh." The silence reigned for minutes after Kyoyume had given her nervous laugh. Unsure of what to say to the other, both of them stood awkwardly in the room, trying to act like the wall or floor entranced them.

"I'm...going to sleep." Naraku said finally.

Kyoyume nodded, side-stepping out of the bed. "Okay."

Naraku got in and was almost instantly asleep, snoring loudly.

Kyoyume curled up near him, noticing that it was getting pretty dark out.

He smiled a little in his sleep, but didn't move.

The last thing Kyoyume remembered as she started to fall asleep, was the dull twitching of one of her ears, and the strange sense of security that had overwhelmed her as she slept.

They woke up the next day because of the bright light shining into the window near the bed.

'Wonder what time it is?' Kyoyume thought as she opened one eye lazily.

"LUNCH!" A voice called through the castle.

"Noon...?" Kyoyume groaned, opening both of her eyes and sitting up, rubbing them fitfully as she yawned.

Hakudoushi walked in. "You two have slept long enough, it's time for lunch...but no worries, Suikotsu cooked today."

"I didn't know what time it was..." Kyoyume used as an excuse as she got up. "Well, at least Suikotsu's cooking...."

Kyoyume began poking Naraku, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey, get up." She said as she watched him stir under the blankets. "It's time to eat."

He mumbled incoherently until he finally stood up blinking a little.

Kyoyume smiled as she kneeled beside him. "Good, you're up."

"Right...where's the food?"

"Where the food ALWAYS is." Hakudoushi said sarcastically. "In the dining hall. If you get lost, I'm sure you can follow your noses." With that, the little boy disappeared.

They found it alright. And the food was pretty good, better than anything Kyoyume could've 'cooked'.

Kyoyume smiled at Suikotsu. "You're really good, Suikotsu-san." She complimented.

"Arigatou, it seems that a band of mercenaries are not the best of cooks."

Kyoyume laughed slightly. "Haha, I suppose that might be true of many types of warriors. I can't cook either." She admitted with another laugh of embarrassment.

Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Renkotsu all nodded. "Well, I can cook, thankfully for you guys." Suikotsu joked.

"We'd be lost without you." Jakotsu proclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"I think the whole castle would with Kyoyume's cooking skills...don't even get me started on the time Kohaku and Hakudoushi tried cooking."

Kyoyume smiled nervously. "Haha, yeah..." Though, Hakudoushi looked slightly disgruntled by the comment.

"What? You nearly blew up half the place." Naraku defended.

Kyoyume looked puzzled for a moment before Hakudoushi grunted. "Yeah, let's see you cook then."

"I can't." He admitted sheepishly.

"Hah!" Hakudoushi cried triumphantly, pointing to the man with a smirk. "I KNEW it!! That's why you never cook, you always dodge around it and complain about how WE can't cook!!" Hakudoushi started to laugh so hard that tears ran down his face.

"WHAT?! I'm an evil super-genius NOT YOUR HOUSEKEEPER!"

Hakudoushi laughed harder, falling on the floor and kicking for air. "Evil super-genius!!"

"Smarter than you." He snapped at the laughing boy.

Hakudoushi sat back up, but couldn't stop giggling madly. "Yeah, yeah." He said, waving one hand at Naraku whom looked angry.

"And you-" he started, grabbing the small boy and grinding his knuckles into Hakudoushi's skull. "Are my faithful minion."

Hakudoushi gagged for air suddenly, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Ow! OW!! Hey!!" He wailed, trying to force Naraku off him.

Naraku dropped him on the floor and sat back down, taking a large bite out of the apple he had picked up.

"You're so mean!" Hakudoushi whined from the floor, rubbing his sore head. "No one loves me but Kyo-san." He cried, climbing into her lap with a sniffle.

Kyoyume giggled a little at his childish antics. "That's right, suck up." Narkau mumbled through a mouthful of apple.

Hakudoushi stuck his tongue out at him. "You wouldn't dare hit me while Kyo-san's holding me." He teased, snuggling up against her.

"You're right, I wouldn't wanna risk hurting Kyo-san, I'll wait 'til you're sleeping."

Kyoyume giggled as Hakudoushi squirmed further into her protection. "I'll scream." He warned, as if that might prove something. "And you'll miss me."

"Right."

"I'm the cute one, you have no choice but to miss me." Hakudoushi claimed as he held tightly to Kyoyume's arms.

"Not anymore, Jakotsu is officially the cutest, and Kanna, and Kohaku, you're going down on the list Hakudoushi." Naraku told him blandly.

From across the table, Jakotsu beamed, as Hakudoushi paled. "Is that true, Kyo-san?" He asked the cat-girl, looking up at her expectantly. "Am I not cute anymore?"

"You're cute Haku-chan..."

Hakudoushi brightened and looked at Naraku evilly from out of the corner of his eye. "Really?" He asked, happy again.

"Yes...but so is everyone else in their own way except..." she started, then she leaned to whisper in Hakudoushi's ear. "Except maybe Renkotsu, he's such a bully."

Hakudoushi laughed. "You really think so?" He asked as everyone leaned in to hear who was the exception to being cute.

She nodded.

"That's true." Hakudoushi agreed, nodding as well. Suddenly, he noticed everyone leaning in to listen to them. He smirked at them all. "Nosy, are we?" He asked them all at once.

They all acted as if they hadn't done anything. Naraku taking another crunch from his apple.

Hakudoushi smirked wider, rocking back and forth on Kyoyume's lap gleefully. "Hee hee." He giggled.

Naraku finished his apple and launched the core at Hakudoushi hitting him on the cheek.

"Ow!" Hakudoushi yelled, grabbing the core as he rubbed his cheek. "Jealous?" He asked as he tossed it back, still rubbing his cheek.

Naraku mumbled something that sounded like a harsh 'yes'.

Hakudoushi smirked, not minding the blow to the cheek if he was annoying Naraku who had beaten him moments before.

Naraku picked up an orange, and with amazing accuracy, hit Hakudoushi right in the forehead with it, knocking the child off of Kyoyume's lap.

Hakudoushi rubbed his forehead, where the orange had hit and moaned his anger. "You meanie." He whined.

"You deserved it." Naraku snapped.

"What for?" Hakudoushi asked as Kyoyume looked from one to the other, wondering if she should comfort the hurt boy or leave him be.

"Being you."

"What a horrid thing to hit me for." Hakudoushi huffed, crossing his arms.

"Besides I really don't think Kyoyume appreciate the extra weight on her lap, fatty."

"I'm not fat!!" Hakudoushi screeched. "And you're one to talk, you lazy-ass! You barely ever move and are always eating!"

"I'm not fat you ungrateful child!"

"Well, you'll get fat!!" Hakudoushi retaliated, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm a demon how can I get fat?!"

"You're only HALF-demon"

"Well half is enough brat!" He retorted impatiently.

Hakudoushi stuck his tongue out again. "Nyaah!" He taunted.

"Keep it up and you'll be locked in your room for a month with no food." Naraku growled.

"I just bust a hole in the wall or roof and escape." He said with a careless shrug.

"It's the concept of it brat."

"Well, not even the CONCEPT scares me."

Naraku walked over to the younger version of himself as he was intended to be and grabbed him by the back of his neck, stomped over to the window which was up quite high and tossed him out carelessly.

Kyoyume watched nervously, unsure if she should go to the child's rescue or not, but Hakudoushi, she was sure, could take care of himself and wouldn't be hurt that badly. Fidgeting in her chair, Kyoyume let the confused thoughts roll around in her head as she tried to decide what her next move should be. "Damn you!" Hakudoushi cried angrily as he was thrown, breaking in on her thoughts.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Naraku called out the window laughing.

Distantly, Kyoyume could hear Hakudoushi's voice cursing Naraku for all he was worth. At one such comment, Naraku furrowed his brows in half-anger, and half in some other emotion that Kyoyume could not name correctly, and he slammed the screen back over the window, muffling Hakudoushi's screams.

"Stupid brat." He muttered sitting back down.

Kyoyume stayed silent, her ears laying flat against her head in confusion. She didn't know whether to agree or not. Turning her head slightly, Kyoyume noticed that the others had left long ago, even their dishes gone. 'When did they...?' She thought, turning back away and trying to remember if she had heard them leaving any time during the argument.

Naraku mumbled something under his breath and looked over at Kyoyume.

Kyoyume, feeling his gaze on her, came out of her own musings and looked up at him with a small smile.

He smirked a little and shook his head. "Stupid brat Hakudoushi is."

Kyoyume nodded, silently, feeling her mind slipping back into her own musings slightly.

There was a peaceful silence hovering in the room as they both sat there, deep in they're own thoughts.

Kyoyume mused to herself, wondering what she should do. She wanted to say something, but was clueless as to what. Looking around the room, she finally stood up and walked out of the room, only half-aware of what she was doing.

Naraku looked up as Kyoyume abruptly stood, he got up and followed her, wondering what to make of her actions.

Kyoyume stopped as she reached the railing, and looked out at the gloomy day. 'Was it gloomy like this that day...?' She wondered to herself, trying to recall some distant memory, not even noticing that Naraku was watching her.

"Kyoyume."

It was as if she had been sleeping, her whole being felt a jolt run through it at the sound of his voice and her name. Her ears stood alert suddenly, and turned in his direction as her head moved toward him. "Hai?" She asked, feeling her mind un-cloud.

"You seem distracted."

Kyoyume smiled sheepishly. "Ah, Gomen nasai, I've just been thinking and didn't notice I was acting strangely...."

"I see."

"Heh." Kyoyume said, a touch of pink in her cheeks. "You don't believe me, do you?" She asked, knowing he probably thought she was hiding something from him.

"Exactly."

"Heh, I should have known." Kyoyume answered, wondering hiw she would put her thoughts into words. "It was gloomy like this, I think, that day." She said finally.

"What day?"

"The day we met." Kyoyume said rather quietly.

"Oh..."

"Heh." Kyoyume said again.

"Why are you thinking about that?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure, it just kinda...popped into my head." Kyoyume said, furrowing her brow in thought.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was just a random thought...."

"I see." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You wouldn't happen to be thinking about leaving me would you?"

Kyoyume smiled at him brightly. "Of course not." She answered truthfully.

"Good, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"And I wouldn't know what to do without you either."

End Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 12:: After the Rain

Kyoyume was on the roof of the new structure she had learned to call home, wandering why the sky seemed cloudy again. 'It's been rainy and nasty for a few days now, ick!' She thought, wrinkling her nose at the sky.

Suddenly she was joined by Naraku. "Its been like this for a while, no?" He asked looking skyward as well.

"That's what I was thinking." Kyoyume agreed, her eyes still on the gray, cloudy sky. "Nasty weather." She said bitterly.

"You don't like bad weather?"

"Nope. Can't do anything outside in bad weather." Kyoyume said, looking at the ground, and finding that her vision was adjusting strangely to the sudden change in color.

Naraku sighed. "Hakudoushi still thinks he's injured from his...unfortunate fall." He remarked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kyoyume, noting the sarcasm, laughed slightly. "Ah, well, he is just a child and may demand sympathy for some time." She answered him with another burst of laughter.

Naraku laughed a little and nodded. "Stupid brat."

Kyoyume sighed with a smile. "He enjoys making you mad, you know that."

"Yup."

"And I'm sure you enjoy abusing him." Kyoyume joked.

"Yep."

Kyoyume laughed at his answer. "Heh, I should have known."

"Of course you should have." He said with a smug grin.

Kyoyume stuck out her tongue as she giggled. "Haha, yeah."

"Yeah."

Kyoyume stopped laughing after a bit, letting her aching diaphragm and cheek muscles rest. Silently, they both listened to the soft noise the clouds made as the rumbles overhead, bringing news of rain and slowly blacking out what remained of the sun. Inwardly and outwardly, Kyoyume groaned as she caught the smell of increasing humidity in the air. "It's going to rain." She pointed out the obvious as she stood.

He smirked as a downpour started, thunder rumbling and lightning crashing.

Kyoyume moaned, as she was drenched, still heading toward cover. "Too late." She gurgled, opening her mouth only to find a flood of water running down her face and into the opening. Spitting the water back out, she walked casually to the nearest window and made ready to climb inside, looking back to see if Naraku was following her.

Naraku, also drenched, followed her inside. And as they got in Hakudoushi was standing there, laughing at their wetness. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE INJURED!" Naraku growled.

"Fooled you, you wet sack!!" Hakudoushi yelled, laughing harder as he saw the hair hanging in their faces and how wet they had gotten in the few seconds they had been out in the rain. "You two look like you nearly drowned!"

"You'll be drowned if you don't go back to pretending you're in pain!"

"But I AM in pain!!" Hakudoushi howled in between spurts of laughter and gasps for air. "I'm dying from laughter!"

Naraku kicked the laughing boy across the hall and trudged down to his room.

Hakudoushi managed to disappear just in time so that he received no real damage but the pain of Naraku's foot on his back. Kyoyume, worried for both of them, followed behind his wet footprints hesitantly.

"Annoying little..." Naraku went on to call Hakudoushi every unprintable name he could think of.

'Ohh...he's angry...' Kyoyume thought as she walked slowly behind him, not even bothering to shake the water droplets that hung from her hair and ears.

Naraku sighed and flopped down on the bed.

Kyoyume stayed outside, leaning against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting with her back to the wall, water dripping in a pool around her. 'He might want to be alone.' She told herself as she sat down.

"You can come in. Just close the door." He told her.

Kyoyume came in, a little embarrassed that he had known she was present outside of the room. Shutting the door behind her, she stood in front of it for a moment before taking a seat on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm not angry."

Kyoyume looked up at him, wondering what excuse she could use for her weird behavior. "Oh, uh, I just thought you might want to be alone." She mumbled, telling the truth.

"Nah."

"Ohh...." Kyoyume mumbled again, not sure if she should move or not.

He sat up and looked at her. "The cute little kitty and the bad nasty Naraku..." he muttered with a smirk.

"Hm?" She asked, slightly confused. "You're not bad and nasty..."

"Yeah..."

Kyoyume cocked her head to one side, puzzled. "And I'm not little." She informed him with a smile.

"So?"

"So that statement isn't true."

"Okay, the cute cat-hanyou and the mean and nasty me."

Kyoyume came over to him and plopped down at his side. "I said you're not mean or nasty." She replied in a huff.

He smirked a little. "Why do you think Inuyasha and those fools want me dead?"

Kyoyume felt a bit of panic rise in her at the thought. 'Dead?' She smiled at him though. "That's them."

"I guess. I'm not the nicest guy."

"Not to them maybe." She said. 'Please don't ever say dead.' She thought, her heart stinging. 'That words hurts too much.'

He smirked a little. "You're such a nice girl Kyo."

"Hm?" Kyoyume asked. "How so?"

"Well you just seem unfit to be a warrior."

Kyoyume laughed slightly. "Yeah, maybe I am..."

"In a good way."

"Of course." Kyoyume agreed with a smirk.

"And you're all for me."

"Eh?" Kyoyume asked as Naraku knocked one of her hands out from under her so that she fell on top of him.

"You know you love me." He told her with a joking wink.

"Of course I do." She replied with a smile.

"I feel special."

"Well you should." Kyoyume informed him promptly. But gave way to laughter at her own attitude.

He laughed a little too.

"However, you shall not get away with pulling me over with that again." She informed and with a flick of her head, sent a shower of water on his face. "Revenge."

He laughed and shoved her away. "Wet cat smell!"

Kyoyume laughed. "And now your bed shall smell of it too, fool." She smirked.

"Oh well it's your bed too."

"Yes, but I don't mind the smell, you do." She pointed out, smirk widening.

"Not really."

"Then why make such a fuss about it?"

"To bother you."

"It doesn't." Kyoyume said, rolling over as if she were hurt.

"Darn."

"Darn, right."

He sighed. "I want you I need you, you stupid monkey." He sang suddenly.

Kyoyume smiled, rolling back over to face him. "What's that song? I've never heard it before..."

"I just made it up."

"About yourself?" She joked.

"About you."

Kyoyume laughed again. "Thank you. though I've never thought of myself as monkey...."

"Well...Umm...change it to kitty."

Kyoyume giggled. "Okay."

"Okay."

Kyoyume sighed; closing her eyes and letting the whole conversation play back in her mind.

Naraku tinked the cat on the forehead. "Little kitty wakey wakey!"

The cat hanyou wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow. "Don't wanna." She informed him childishly.

Naraku then began to tickle the cat-hanyou. "Wake-up."

"Hey!" Kyoyume squealed, squirming as he tickled her ribs. "Stop!" She begged, laughing and squirming.

"Nope."

"Why...not?" She asked through bouts of laughter, wriggling and trying to move away from his reach.

"You have to give me something so I'll stop."

"Like...what?" Kyoyume asked, nearly shrieking with laughter.

"Anything."

"How am I supposed to give you something...when you won't stop...?" She asked, laughing between each word.

"Think of something you could give me that would make me stop even if I didn't want to stop."

Kyoyume managed to smirk before she slapped a kiss on his cheek, hoping he would stop.

"Oh so close!" He moaned, still tickling, but not as hard as he had been.

"You're horrible." Kyoyume informed him before kissing him again, this time on the lips.

He stopped tickling her immediately, smirking like he had won an award. "I needed that." He said smugly.

Kyoyume let her poor body rest from all the laughter. "Abuse." She accused.

"Neglect." He retorted pointing to his lips.

"Bah!"

"Hey! You're supposed to love me!"

Kyoyume smirked. "Not when you abuse me to get what you want." She joked.

"I was being playful."

"Playful hurts."

"I'm sorry, where's it hurt?"

"Nuh-uh, ain't showin' you. You'll make it worse."

"No I won't, I promise."

"Right here." Kyoyume pointed to her ribs where he had been tickling her with a grin.

He nodded and promptly bent down and put a small kiss where she had pointed, and looked back at her with a joking smile.

"All better now?" He asked jokingly, upon which Kyoyume nodded. "All better." She said, after getting over the shock of the kiss on her ribs.

"Now, what do I get?" He asked pouting jokingly.

"You get..." Kyoyume mused, looking thoughtful. "You get a kiss in return." She offered.

"Really?" He asked.

"If that's what you want." Kyoyume said.

"Okay!"

With a grin, Kyoyume pressed her lips against his, giving him a light kiss.

Naraku sighed as she pulled away. "Damn...you two, you should kiss more like Jakotsu and Bankotsu when they think no one is looking." Hakudoushi joked from the door.

Kyoyume glared daggers at him without meaning to, ears alert on the top of her head. Naraku, angry again growled at him, his glare already set.

Hakudoushi just scampered away quietly.

"Brat." Naraku mumbled. Kyoyume, noticing that she was scowling, blinked once relieving herself of the glare.

He then smirked. "But maybe he's right." He mused evilly.

Kyoyume blushed slightly, though she had not meant to. "Hehe." She laughed.

"No I was serious."

"And I took you seriously." Kyoyume said with a nod.

"Right."

"So...uh...." Kyoyume stumbled for the right words.

"So?"

Kyoyume stumbled for another few seconds before she just shrugged. "Not sure how to put it."

"Not sure how to put what?"

Kyoyume didn't make direct eye contact. "The kissing thing...uhm..." She mumbled.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Just think for a minute."

"Nani?" She asked.

"Think about what you want to say."

"Well, you said he was right and I thought....maybe he was too?"

"Oh."

Kyoyume gulped and nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed that it had taken her so long to say such a simple thing.

"I guess...."

Kyoyume was silent, thinking that she was supposed to make the first move.

Naraku was silent, thinking to himself.

Above them, they could hear the thunder of the rain as it hit the roof, and the rumbling of the thunder in the sky.

"The rain's nice." Naraku noted.

Kyoyume nodded her agreement, listening to the soothing sound of the rain.

He looked at her and sighed. "This is boring."

Deciding, Kyoyume leaned forward and pressed her lips against his until he reacted.

Naraku's eyebrows disappeared into his hair before he could think of a proper reaction.

Almost instinctively, he felt himself pulling her closer as they kissed, still a bit shocked at the suddenness of the kiss.

She was mentally congratulating herself for taking him by surprise.

He, in turn, was still astounded as she moved next to him.

The sound of applause caught their attention as Hakudoushi was standing at the doorway with the most evil smirk ever, then he promptly ran away.

Kyoyume blushed, a mixture of embarrassment and anger filling her as she spotted the boy before he ran off. Naraku, she could tell, was growling as he stared at the screen door that had been slammed shut behind the boy as he had run.

"Stupid thing." He muttered.

Kyoyume nodded her agreement without thinking.

Naraku sighed and began to have a stare-down with the ceiling.

Kyoyume rolled onto her side and stared at the place where the walls met the floor, her eyes glazed in thought.

"Stupid Hakudoushi ruins everything."

Kyoyume's eyes moved sideways so that she was only barely peeking over her shoulder at him. She didn't say a word, but simply listened to him as he spoke, still thinking to herself.

"What's up?" He asked suddenly.

Kyoyume shrugged, rolling back onto her back and staring at the roof with him. "Ceiling, sky." She said, pointing one arm at the roof above.

"I mean...you're acting strange...."

"I am?" Kyoyume asked, raising one eyebrow curiously. "I never..." Kyoyume dropped off. "I'm not intentionally doing it."

"I know, you're just staring at the wall...and...well it makes it seem like you're upset."

Kyoyume smiled at him. "I'm not, honest."

"Okay."

The room grew silent again, and Kyoyume wondered if he believed her or not. 'I wish I wouldn't be so predictable all the time...' She mused to herself.

Naraku dosed off after a minute or two of silence.

Kyoyume, noting that he was asleep, decided to take the time to view her sword again, and quietly left the room in search of her blade. 'I hope the rain didn't get to it.' The thought suddenly struck her that she might have been careless enough to leave the sword out in the open.

"What'cha looking for?" Hakudoushi asked popping out of Entei's room suddenly.

Kyoyume jumped slightly, looking at the child as she came out of musings. "Oh, ah, my sword..." She mumbled mostly to herself.

"Oh...I think...I dunno." He said shrugging.

"That's ok, I can find it." Kyoyume assured him with a smile before starting off again, trying to recall where she had last had her weapon.

"Okay..."

Kyoyume kept on down the long halls, nose twitching as she recalled her footsteps from previous days, and followed her own scent. 'Around here somewhere...' She thought, peeking around the corner of a hallway to see the room she was looking for. 'In there....'

Her sword wasn't in the first room she looked in, so she kept on looking for it.

Her nose twitched again. 'I was around her somewhere, and my I can feel my swords aura....now where did I...?' She thought as she roamed from room to room.

"What are you looking for?" Bankotsu asked coming out of one of the rooms.

"Oh, uhm, my sword.." Kyoyume mumbled, sticking her head around another corner and looking around. "I'm afraid I've lost it....or it just dropped off the face of the earth..."

"Oh...I dunno, I haven't seen it."

Kyoyume bit her bottom lip and made a face. "Thanks, I'm sure i'll find it, tell me if you see it..." She said, heading back down the hall and trying to retrace her steps again. 'Dammit, this is getting irritating...' She thought to herself, one of her ears twitching in her anger.

"Umm...Kyoyume?" Hakudoushi asked.

"Nani?" Kyoyume asked, turning toward him.

"Your sword is in Naraku's room."

Kyoyume suddenly remember herself that she had laid the sword against the wall on Naraku's side of the room. Sweatdropping, she slapped herself in the face, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm going to forget this ever happened...." She mumbled as she walked back past him.

Naraku tossed a little in his sleep as she entered the room. She was trying to be quiet but the floor was creaking.

Kyoyume winced as her foot a sweet spot, and the floor around her foot sank, creaking. 'Please don't wake him up, idiot...' She cursed herself, tiptoeing as quietly as she could to her sword. 'I can't believe i walked right past the damned thing...' Kyoyume thought as she reached it, only making the floor squeak in a few other places.

Thankfully, she didn't wake Naraku in her quest to get to her sword.

She sighed inwardly, happy that she hadn't woken him, then, she turned back to her sword, and, taking it in both hands, walked as quietly as she could back to the door.

She found a bench to sit down on and took out the sword, it was dirtied with blood and other things that she had been cutting through.

'Ew.' She thought as she looked at it. 'I should clean this thing after every battle, or at least more often...' She thought as she started to clean it with a rag she had found lying around while searching for the weapon.

She smiled proudly to herself when it shined like new. "Better." She mumbled.

Kyoyume looked it over again, and became even prouder when she saw that not one speck of dirt had been missed. "Much better." She agreed with her former thought, with a nod of approval.

Then, with a long catlike yawn she decided to go to sleep. So she walked back inside and curled up next to the already sleeping Naraku.

Scooting the sword away from her, onto the floor, she closed her drooping eyes, her mind and body slowly drifting into her dreams until she was lost in sleep.

A familiar sensation of something dropping into the bed woke the pair the next morning; Kyoyume opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself face-to-face with Hakudoushi.

Startled by the grinning face, she scooted away suddenly, tired and bleary eyes wide in shock. "Haku-kun?!" She gasped, unsure as she rubbed her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you two didn't sleep all day."

Kyoyume groaned, yawning and stretching. "What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes again as she heard Naraku growl.

"About noon."

"Ugh..." Kyoyume groaned.

Hakudoushi yawned and snuggled up to Kyoyume. He looked up at her and smiled. "Sleep good?"

"I slept fine." Kyoyume said, putting her chin on his head and closing her eyes again.

"That's good." He said with another yawn as he yanked Naraku over so he could use him as a pillow and then Hakudoushi fell back to sleep.

Kyoyume stared at the walls beyond Naraku and Hakudoushi for a few minutes before her eyes became heavy, and she shut them, mind drifting back into sleep.

As they all slept the day went by slowly, they woke up at dusk.

Naraku immediately noticed the bundle of clothing and hair between him and Kyoyume that was Hakudoushi, his head laying on Naraku's shoulder. Naraku growled at him as his eyes opened.

Hakudoushi snuggled up to him and smiled a little in his sleep, looking innocent.

Naraku glared at him for a moment, but ceased his growling. Making a face, he looked over to see that Kyoyume was still sound asleep, not even her ears twitching.

He sighed a little.

Lying back down, he looked up at the ceiling, not really thinking about anything in particular. He shut his eyes, sighing again, and became unaware of whether he was sleeping, or still lying awake as his mind slipped away again.

Hakudoushi woke up a little bit later. "Hey...what time is it?" He asked groggily.

Kyoyume stirred next to him, one of her ears twitching. "I don't know..." She mumbled dreamily, her eyes still closed.

Hakudoushi sighed. "Dad?" He mumbled poking Naraku.

One of his eyes opened, and he looked sidelong at his son who only focused after a few moments of staring at him. "What?" He asked irritably.

"Just making sure you hadn't died in your sleep or something, jeez!"

Naraku groaned and closed his eyes again, leaving Hakudoushi to fume.

"Why am I so hated?" He muttered.

One of Kyoyume's ears twitched again. "No one hates you...." She half-mumbled half-whispered.

"You're so mean to me!"

"Only because we love you..." Kyoyume whispered.

Hakudoushi's eyes got strangely dewy and he smiled a little. "Really?"

"Truly and honestly." Kyoyume mumbled her famous line. "Love hurts." She added.

"Naraku hurts you too?" He asked in a whisper that only she and himself could hear.

"No...."

"Good."

Kyoyume's eyes started to open, as if she were finally becoming aware that she was holding a conversation with someone. "I thought you would be angry." She joked.

"Nah."

Kyoyume smiled a bit. "That's good...." She sighed.

He smiled a little at her sigh, and mimicked it.

"If you are trying to get on my nerves, your efforts are failing." She informed him with a soft smirk, closing her slitted eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't pull that, I know you too well."

"Darnit."

"Yes, you're moves are predictable." She giggled softly.

"Nooo."

"Yes."

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Ooh. Don't be upset." She whined with a smile to show she was playing.

He hugged her a little and smiled. "Glad you're my mom." He told her with a smile.

Kyoyume smiled, holding him like he were a child as she smiled. "I'm not." She said sternly, but her playful grin gave away everything.

"Aww..."

Kyoyume smiled at the child's disappointment. She winked at him after opening her eyes. "Just don't tell anyone our secret, k?"

"Ok."

Kyoyume laughed again, and closed her eyes, becoming still and silent for a few moments as Hakudoushi watched her face.

Suddenly someone else entered the room. "HEY GUYS WAKE UP!" Jakotsu yelled. "The castle is being attacked by some...wolf demons!"

"Who?" Kyoyume asked, sitting up, and reaching for her sword with a yawn.

"Wolf demons."

"Ugh, what's that moron doing here?" Hakudoushi asked, getting up and walking by Jakotsu just as Kyoyume stood. "Who?" She echoed again.

"Kouga."

"Oh." Kyoyume said, not knowing who this 'Kouga' was. "What?!" Naraku growled, getting up suddenly, fire in his eyes.

"Kouga and his tribe and I guess another wolf tribe here."

Naraku growled again dangerously, and his dragon armor suddenly appeared on him as if it had always been there. Without a word, he stormed past them all, and headed to the front of the castle, where already the sounds of battle echoed.

They followed quickly. The young leader standing in front. "Damn! We thought Ichiyasha was here." He growled.

"Ichiyasha is dead." Naraku proclaimed with a glare as he descended.

"So you killed him? Why?!"

"I didn't kill him, fool." Naraku smirked. "Though I gladly would have ended him. His death was at the hands of the Lord of the Western Lands."

"What did he do to you? He tried to take our lands."

Naraku smirked wider. "He was in the way, was all." He lied.

Kouga snorted. "Apparently he was moving in on a different kind of Sesshoumaru's territory."

"I could really care less for the circumstances of his death."

"But you should, the wind witch is Sesshoumaru's territory, no? Did Ichiyasha try to get your cat-girl?"

Naraku's cold eyes turned on him suddenly. A glare was set on the wolf warrior as he wondered where he had heard of Kyoyume. "You are obviously mistaken."

"No I'm not, Kagome told me so."

Naraku raised one eyebrow at him, quirking another smirk. "You certainly do have the strangest sources."

"Well she's MY woman so she can tell me ANYTHING she'd never lie to me!"

Naraku chuckled at how enraged the youkai was. "You sound a little insecure."

"Last time I checked that Kagome wench was all over MY Inuyasha." Jakotsu pouted.

Kouga's eyes nearly popped out of his head before he growled at them all. "Shut up!" He roared.

"...What it's true Kouga."

Kouga was furious, and he grit his teeth in anger. "Kagome is MINE. That puppy, Inuyasha, is just a fool!!"

"Did you come here to bug us or something?"

"Yes, you are wasting my time." Naraku agreed.

"...We came here to kill Ichiyasha. So, you're no interest to us right now." Kouga sneered, walking away.

Naraku smirked as he watched them go. "Fools." He commented.

Kyoyume nodded in agreement. "What were they talking about, I wasn't listening..."

Naraku shook his head as his armor disappeared. "Nothing..."

"Tell me." She whined.

Naraku smiled softly at her pleading eyes. "They thought Ichiyasha was here. And were quite upset when they found me instead."

"What else?"

Naraku thought a moment before answering. "...They wanted to know why I had a grudge against Ichiyasha."

"Did you tell them?"

Naraku smirked slightly. "I did not have to, they knew the answer already. It appears that human girl, Kagome, spread news to Kouga."

"I see."

Naraku noted her tone of voice, and turned to see that she looked a bit crestfallen. "What is it?" He asked.

"I dunno...nothing really."

"Are you sure?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." She assured him with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "That's good."

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Faithful

By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 13: Why I Love You 

It had been a week. Kyoyume was currently cuddling into Naraku's chest in the early hours of the morning, still sleeping.

Slowly his eyes opened and he smiled as he saw her.

She yawned and her ears twitched as she slept, looking rather innocent cuddled up in his arms.

He smiled again, and closed his eyes, wanting the moment to last forever.

Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to stifle a yawn.

Sensing that she was awake, he re-opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good morning, little one." He greeted her.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Hai."

"That's good." He said, sighing into her hair.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Of course."

"That's good."

"It's very good." He said, his nose buried in her hair.

"Yeah." She muttered.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Kyoyume spoke up again. "Should we get up?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sure."

Kyoyume stood, straightening her kimono. 'I should probably change into a new one...' She thought as she brushed at a wrinkle.

Naraku sighed standing up and shaking some hair out of his face.

Stretching, Kyoyume sighed as well before going to the door and opening it. "Sunny day." She noted with a smile at him.

He nodded. "It is...for once."

Kyoyume smiled even wider. "Yes, it will be nice for some time, I hope."

"Yes."

Kyoyume took a deep breath of sunshine and sighed into the wind happily before starting out.

Naraku smiled. "How can you be so carefree?" He asked.

"Is there something that should be worrying me?" She asked curiously, turning about. "Besides, life is easier that way."

"I see."

"Jealous?" Kyoyume teased.

"No."

"Then why ask?" Kyoyume asked playfully, walking back over to him. "Hm? Hm? Hm?"

"Just wondering." He said sighing. "And I grow bored..." he added, lifting her up over his shoulders.

"Hey!" She cried, kicking her legs uselessly. "No fair!" She proclaimed, trying to get free of his grasp.

"What?"

"You can't just sling me around." She protested, though she was trying hard not to laugh at his behavior.

"Yes I can."

"Since when?" Kyoyume demanded.

"I'm the man."

"So?" Kyoyume asked, kicking her legs again and giving him a sharp tug on the hair.

"Ow! I can do whatever I want to you."

"Because you're the man, or because I'm your minion?" She asked, giving him another tug for good measure.

"I'm the man, and you're not my minion...."

"Ah, then because you are the dark ruler, and you get what you want, ne?" She corrected with another tug.

"No...because I am the man, and you're my woman, so I may pick you up however I want, you're supposed to be flattered."

Kyoyume stuck her tongue out as she smiled at him. "Ah, no one said I wasn't flattered. I was just shocked at the suddenness of such an act."

"I see."

Kyoyume turned her head so that she was peeking around the side of his face at him. "Annoyed yet?" She asked, tugging his hair again.

"Stop pulling my hair."

"Ok." Kyoyume said, releasing the strands and leaning against his shoulder, putting her full weight down.

He shifted her so he had her up bridal style. "Better."

Kyoyume sighed, allowing herself to be held. "Do you get enjoyment from frustrating me so?"

"Of course."

Kyoyume pouted, her ears laying to one side. " Hmph." She commented, crossing her arms.

"Don't 'hmph' me."

"And why not?"

"Because you love me too much to 'hmph' me."

"How are you so sure?" She teased good-naturedly, raising one eyebrow with a soft smirk that was twisting into a smile.

He frowned a little. "I could feed you to the wolves."

"You wouldn't dare." Kyoyume gasped.

"If you don't love me anymore...."

Kyoyume clung to his clothes as if she were truly scared, a smile on her face. "I love you then!"

"Reeeeaally?"

"Truly and honestly." She said, pulling tightly on his kimono, making a whining noise.

"Good!"

"No wolves then?" She asked hopefully.

"No wolves."

Kyoyume feigned relief, sighing and releasing her tight grip on him. "Yay!"

"Silly kitty."

"Meanie, threatening to hurt someone so innocent."

"Innocent? You?"

"Yes, me."

"Hah."

"I am SO innocent. Who else would you have in mind?" She asked.

"...You're not innocent."

"Maybe not under you're reasoning, but others would say I was." She crossed her arms in a huff.

"Right." He huffed.

Kyoyume stuck her tongue out at him. "You are simply jealous of how innocent I am."

"No, I don't like innocence."

Kyoyume smiled. "Why not?"

"It makes people seem too...weak."

"Ah." Kyoyume said, looking back at the rising sun. "Does that mean you hate me?" She asked jokingly.

"No!"

"No second thoughts?"

"No!"

Kyoyume giggled happily to herself. "I'm loved."

"Of course you are."

Kyoyume leaned against him as he held her. "What do you want to do today?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Sleep."

"You like to sleep a lot." Kyoyume noted. "Too much is bad for you, and no exercise will make you fat." She teased him.

"Then we'll exercise...."

"How?" Kyoyume asked.

"I dunno."

Kyoyume hopped out of his arms, and walked back into the room, closing the door behind her. There was the sound of something rustling around inside, and moments later, she came back out in a new kimono with a smile. "Race ya." She said before taking off.

He took off behind her and, outside as she was about to win. "LOOK OUT!" He cried laughing, she ran right into a tree.

Kyoyume rubbed her sore nose, small tears of pain forming at the edges of her eyes. "Ow..." She whined.

"Are you okay?" Naraku asked.

"Fine." Kyoyume said, one hand on her nose that had turned red. "Just a little scraped."

"Good...."

"You only won because of the tree." Kyoyume proclaimed, crossing her arms.

"I know I know...."

Stunned that he would agree with her on such a thing, Kyoyume stared at him for a minute, uncovering her red-tipped nose. "..."

"I'm sorry about your nose..."

Remembering her pained nose, she shook her head. "Nah, it's fine." She assured him.

"Okay...."

Kyoyume cocked her head to one side. "Another race, maybe?" She asked, unsure of what else to suggest.

"No...don't want another tree accident."

"Haha." Kyoyume said, flopping down in the grass lazily.

He flopped beside her and sighed.

"It's not even noon yet...." Kyoyume mumbled, looking up at the sun that shined through the trees.

Naraku rolled onto his side. "So..."

"So....?" Kyoyume pressed.

"How...are you?"

"Mmm, can't complain." She said with a shrug. "And yourself?"

"Fine."

"That's good, that's good." She said, nodding and shutting her eyes as the sunrays curved through the branches and landed on her.

"Yeah..."

Kyoyume sighed into the wind again, feeling totally at peace.

Naraku closed his eyes slowly, and slowly fell asleep.

Opening her eyes and noticing he was asleep, Kyoyume smiled and climbed up into the nearest tree, not liking the feel of the ground for sleeping. And, closing her eyes, dozed softly in its branches over his head.

No one disturbed them until the soft clopping of hoofs on the ground came near.

Kyoyume's ears twitched, and she was immediately aroused, listening and sniffing the air for signs of an enemy.

"Hey I was looking for you guys!" Hakudoushi called from the giant horse, Entei's back.

Kyoyume relaxed. "Oh, hello." She said with a smile, still in the trees. "Sorry if we worried you."

"Nah, Jakotsu was thinking something dirty..."

Kyoyume raised one eyebrow at him. "Ok...." She said slowly, glancing to see if Naraku was asleep still or not. "So, you came out to find us?"

"Hai."

"Ah." Kyoyume said. "So, uhm....how's everything been?"

"Fine." Hakudoushi answered.

"Awesome...." Kyoyume said, lazily hanging from the tree bough she was on.

"WAKE UP NARAKU!" Hakudoushi yelled down at him.

Naraku started, glaring up blearily at his 'son'. "Ah, I see YOU'RE here." He growled, getting to his feet and spotting Kyoyume in the tree above.

"Jakotsu was having nasty thoughts..."

"Well, that's not unusual. What of this time?" Naraku asked, kind of groggily.

"You two."

As if noticing what he was talking for the first time, Naraku wrinkled his forehead; not allowing himself to act embarrassed in front of the boy. "Oh." Was all he said.

"So WERE you doing that?"

Naraku glared at him, but made no answer. "You're very straight-forward." Kyoyume said through half-lidded eyes, twirling a leaf in her fingers.

"Well...."

"If you're insinuating what I think you're insinuating-" Kyoyume said. "Such a thing would be hard to accomplish when she is in a tree." Naraku pointed out to the boy, breaking in on what Kyoyume was saying.

"Yes, I'm insinuating what you think I'm insinuating."

"What he said then." Kyoyume pointed to Naraku below her.

"Yeah."

"Jakotsu's got a dirty mind." Kyoyume noted, turning over on the tree branch so that she was lying on her back.

"Of course he does, he kills people he lusts after."

Kyoyume shrugged and sighed at the same time. "I guess...." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, he does...he's weird."

Kyoyume laughed a little at that and slipped out of the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. "Well, what would you expect from a man who has been resurrected and died twice?"

"No he was always like that."

"Oh, really?" Kyoyume asked with a smile. "Well, I have no idea what to say then."

They all laughed. "They haven't changed a bit since their death."

They calmed down after a bit, and briefly the sound of birds overhead were heard chirping. Looking up, Kyoyume noticed the time. "It's about mid-day." She informed them all, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"We noticed."

"Oh." Kyoyume said, a bit embarrassed that she had pointed out something so obvious.

They laughed a little and Hakudoushi re-mounted Entei. "I'm going back in." He told them.

Kyoyume nodded. "We'll see you soon then." She said after glancing at Naraku to see if he was leaving or not.

They watched as he disappeared into the distant castle.

Kyoyume sighed, lazily flopping back down into the grass.

Naraku just sat down crossed-legged and looked down at the girl beside him.

Kyoyume smiled, closing her eyes against the sun as it passed overhead.

"Kyoyume...."

"Yes...?" She asked, opening one eye, the sun glaring on it immediately.

"Do you really love me?"

Kyoyume rolled over and smiled at him. "Of course I do."

"Why?"

Kyoyume thought for a moment, but broke a smile. "I'm not really sure, I just do."

"Oh..."

"You make me happy." She said after another moment of thought. "Why do you ask?"

"Just...wondering."

Kyoyume sat up and got closer to him, looking into his eyes. "Why would you think I don't?"

"I didn't."

Kyoyume looked at his eyes a little longer before flopping back down in the grass. "If you say so."

"You don't believe me."

"Yes, I do." She assured him, sitting up again suddenly. "Of course I believe you."

"Ok."

Kyoyume sighed after a moment of painful silence and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Kyoyume smiled happily. "That's good."

"I know."

Kyoyume smiled at him and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "You sound sad."

"I'm not."

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He assured her.

Kyoyume sighed. "Ok." Her eyes wandered to the forest briefly before she shut her eyes.

Naraku smiled a little. "My wittle kitty..." he taunted softly.

Kyoyume smiled back, opening one eye just barely and twitching one of her ears. "Yes, I am."

"...I'm glad."

"You should be." She said, nuzzling his arm affectionately.

"Yes, I should be." He told her with a small laugh.

"Because I'll always be here." She seemed to promise.

"Really?"

"Of course I will be. I'll always stay here with you."

"That's good."

"It's very good." She agreed with a small yawn.

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I guess."

She laughed slightly, a small chuckle that was mainly to herself. "More than a guess."

"Okay, that's good."

She sighed, taking her head from his shoulder and peering up into the sky again, watching the clouds roll by under the pale blue sky. "I wonder what it's like..." She mumbled to herself, eyes wide with wonder.

"What?"

Kyoyume smiled without looking at him, her eyes locked on the sky. "I wonder what it's like up there. Is it cold or warm like it is down here? Y'know?" She said, flopping back down into the grass and staring up at the clouds.

"I dunno..."

Kyoyume shrugged. "I think of weird stuff like that sometimes." She said, turning on her side and smelling the grass as she closed her eyes.

He laughed a little. "I'm a little off myself."

"Not to me you're not." Kyoyume said into the grass from where she lay on her side.

"I really want to sit on your stomach and tickle you 'til you cant breathe."

"..." Kyoyume was silent for a minute thinking that over, nose buried in the grass. "Oh, you mean, abuse." She joked

"I won't sit on you." He said standing up and hovering over her ominously. He then knelt back down. "But I will tickle you." He warned, tickling her like he had said.

"Hey!" Kyoyume called as she squirmed under his touch. "Help me!"

"No one here to save you now!" He laughed.

"Oh no!" She whined, bucking and kicking, trying to get away. "That's not fair." She exclaimed through bouts of laughter. "You always do this when I'm not ready."

"Of course! The element of surprise is a predators best friend!"

"Horrible!" Kyoyume exclaimed, trying to force off his hands. "Completely horrible to treat a lady so."

"What lady?"

"Horrible!" She exclaimed again. "Naraku, why must you be so cruel?"

"I'm not being cruel." He said stopping the assault.

Kyoyume held very still, acting as if she were dead.

Naraku, going along with the act, lifted her into a sitting position and whacked her on the back of the head.

"Yow!" Kyoyume called, grabbing her head immediately. "How horrible and cruel of you, to hit a dead person like that."

"You don't look dead to me..."

"A supposedly dead person." She corrected herself.

"You didn't look dead..."

Kyoyume crossed her arms, mumbling to herself, knowing she had been defeated.

Naraku smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Kyoyume hugged back. "Of course you want to hug me after abusing me so..." She chided him.

"I didn't abuse you!"

Kyoyume giggled, seeing the upset look in his eyes and hearing his tone. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"It is the second time you have attacked me so, and you even wanted to hold me down by sitting on me this time. Totally cruel and abusive." Kyoyume joked, enjoying herself.

Naraku smiled. "Oh what can I do for you to forgive me?"

Kyoyume thought it over. "That all depends." She said with a grin.

"Please all mighty, tell me what I must do for you to forgive me of my abuse."

Kyoyume hugged him tightly. "Stay with me forever."

"I will."

Kyoyume smiled to herself. "Really?"

"Really." He assured her.

"Then all is forgiven." She said rather triumphantly.

"Good."

"So, no more abuse?" Kyoyume asked hopefully, looking him in the eyes.

"No."

"No more abuse?" Kyoyume repeated, confused by his answer.

"I won't abuse you anymore."

Kyoyume giggled happily. "Wai!"

Naraku smiled. "You giggled."

"Yes, I do it quite often." She said with a nod. "Do you not giggle? Or is giggling not 'cruel' enough?" She asked, joking again.

"Girls giggle, not men."

"Ah, I see." Kyoyume said, rolling her eyes, but laughed anyway.

He laughed a little himself. "Warriors don't giggle either."

She shrugged. "Guess I'm not a warrior then. Or maybe I am starting a new trend?"

"Maybe."

Kyoyume laughed, trying to imagine such a thing. "Nah, it wouldn't work."

"Yeah, unless the new generation of warriors were women seducing men to their deaths."

"Why would I train them to do that?" Kyoyume asked, quirking an ear and an eyebrow at him.

"I dunno."

Kyoyume smiled, shutting her eyes, and becoming calm for a few minutes. "It's a very strange idea." She said at last, eyes still closed.

"Yes...you aren't planning anything like that are you?"

Kyoyume smirked playfully. "Maybe..."

"Oh dear, you're going to kill me." He remarked jokingly.

"No, I will take you captive and torture you." She joked back, prodding him in the side with one finger.

"No! Anything but that!" He begged mockingly.

"Yes! And you will be sorry you ever threatened me or tried to look up my kimono, or anything like that." She replied, laughing.

"Hey! I have the right to do any of those things!" He protested.

"Oh, really? Well it won't seem that way when I am ruler!" She proclaimed with another laugh and a huge smile.

"Noooo!"

"Yes, and all the world will suffer!" Kyoyume's ears twitched in delight as she made up her story.

"Cool."

"No, no." Kyoyume corrected him, rolling on her side to face him. "You're supposed to be begging me to stop, not agree."

"But, I want suffering, just not me, unless, I might sound like Jakotsu here but, you're torturing me...specially." He joked with a wink.

"I'm torturing you?" Kyoyume asked, becoming confused. "Eh..."

"You didn't get it."

Kyoyume shook her head. "No, I didn't. Care to explain?" She asked, peering at him curiously.

"It's a special kinda torture." He said with a wink.

Kyoyume winked back. "Yeah....right..." She agreed, confused briefly before she suddenly go it. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Kyoyume grinned mischievously. "Heehee."

"Well? Should we experiment with this 'torture'?" He asked grinning in a very sneaky, perverted way.

Kyoyume blushed brightly at the look in his eyes. "Not as straight forward as Hakudoushi I see." She commented with a grin.

"I know, I prefer to be evasive."

"Ah-ha, I see." She said with another grin. "Though I'm not sure what you mean entirely by 'torture'."

"What do you think I mean?"

"Well, from that look in your eye, it's not a kiss."

"Well...that's not even the half of it."

Kyoyume smiled at him. "Truly the master of evasion." She informed him. "Though I think it has something to do with making me 'yours'."

"Oh! You're one smart kitty."

Kyoyume grinned at him. "I learned from the best."

He laughed a little. "Yeah, ya think?"

"I do think it has something to do with that, and you have already confirmed it yourself. " She laughed. "So, yes, I DO think."

"That's good," he commented.

"It is if I am not to be an idiot."

"Yeah..."

Kyoyume giggled at him, her cheeks starting to hurt from all the smiling and laughing. "Experimenting hurts my cheeks." She informed him with another small laugh.

"Aww..."

"No fake sympathy, please." Kyoyume laughed as she tried to relax her jaw, but the smile wouldn't fade.

He grabbed the laughing cat-girl and pulled her into his lap, causing her to laugh even more.

She sighed, the smile still on her face, and looked up to see him still grinning in that perverse way. "You are relentless until you get what you want, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you do to those that don't give you what you want?" Kyoyume asked playfully batting at a strand of hair.

"Kill them usually."

"I guess that means trouble for me, if I don't comply, huh?" Kyoyume asked, still batting at the hair with a smile.

"Yup."

Kyoyume was silent for a few moments, batting at his hair before he pulled away the strand, taking away her toy with a smirk.

"Don't pull my hair!"

"Aack! Don't kill me!"

"I won't."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah...if ya give me a kiss."

Kyoyume pretended to pout. "Oh, of course. The 'I won't do anything if you give me...' line." Kyoyume rolled her eyes but obliged him with a kiss on the cheek. "Happy?" She asked, feigning disdain.

"Yes."

"Good." She said, turning her head away, trying to hide her smile, and failing.

He yawned a little, a clearly fake yawn.

Kyoyume turned her head back slightly so that she was watching him from the corner of her eyes. "Aw, sweepy?" She asked in a baby-ish voice.

"A little."

Kyoyume smiled, leaning against him and nuzzling his shoulder happily. "No you're not, you're faking."

"I know." He said with a smirk.

"Then why to try to fool me? I AM half-demon, I can sense these things." Kyoyume pointed to her noise.

"I'm not trying to fool you."

"Then what were you trying to do?" She asked, rolling over in his arms so that they were face to face.

"I dunno."

Kyoyume sighed in exasperation, closing her eyes and bowing her head slightly.

"Aww...don't sound so stressed."

"I'm not." Kyoyume brightened almost instantly. "That was just an 'in the moment' thing." She said with a grin.

"Oh I see."

"You don't believe me." Kyoyume stated, looking up into his eyes.

"I believe you."

"Ok." Kyoyume said simply, lowering her gaze again.

"Why do you keep your head down?"

Kyoyume's ears popped up at the question, and her head immediately rose again to meet his eyes. "I'm not sure." She confessed. "Is it all that important?"

"I was just wondering."

"Ah-ha." Kyoyume said, checking to make sure she kept her head in the same level after speaking. As if by nature, Kyoyume leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Naraku smiled a little to himself at her reaction. "Do you like it down there?" He asked looking at the cat-girl resting on his chest.

"Yes." She sighed. "Nice and warm." Kyoyume nodded slightly, fluffy ears brushing against him. "Comforting."

He laughed a little. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kyoyume breathed, her head and upper body rising and falling with his.

He smiled again, and tipped her head up so their eyes met, and left a quick kiss on her lips before letting her fall back into her normal position.

She smiled, and cuddled closer to him. "Naraku?" She asked lightly.

"Hai?"

"Can I stay here, for always? And just be with you?" She asked, her eyes closed as she leaned against him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kyoyume smiled, sighing happily, her light breath hitting his skin. "Thank you..."

"And maybe we can have a few children in the process." He joked.

"Ok..." Kyoyume agreed drowsily, catching him off guard.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm 'yours' remember? I'll do whatever you want." She said, opening one eye and smiling up at him.

"You're not really mine...yet."

Kyoyume mumbled something inaudible and shifted slightly. "So?" She asked. "Doesn't make any difference....."

"To some demons," he started. "It does, not to me..."

"Those other demons can stick it in their ears." Kyoyume grumbled, mostly to herself. "Besides, if I'm not 'yours' now, I will someday..."

"Someday..."

"Yes..." Kyoyume sighed. "Someday..."

"Maybe today." He joked.

"Maybe." She agreed, opening one eye fully and smiling at him again.

"We could just sneak off into the woods..."

"We could." She said, grinning playfully.

"Do you want to?"

"I'd do anything with you." She replied.

He laughed a little, standing up, picking Kyoyume up and walking into the woods. "Then lets," he offered.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Faithful By: RecklessAbandon and OtakuSailorV

Chapter 14: Aftermath 

Hakudoushi wandered the halls early the next morning, rubbing his eyes. Drowsily, he walked into Kyoyume and Naraku's room, and flopped down in their bed. "Wake up!" He cried cheerily, but found the bed below him was cold, and empty. "Wha...?"

"JAKOTSU! BANKOTSU! COME QUICK!" He called frantically. They came in and he sighed. "Naraku and Kyo-san didn't come home last night!"

Bankotsu seemed slightly worried, but Jakotsu grinned. "I'll bet I know why they didn't..." He said with a laugh.

"Don't be a freak!"

"But wouldn't you think so too?" Jakotsu asked. "They didn't come home...? And Naraku certainly wouldn't have let anything happen to Kyo-chan..."

"Maybe they fell asleep outside."

"Yeah...'fell asleep'." Jakotsu laughed to himself. Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Would you like us to search for them, or do you want to?" He asked the young boy. "I'm sure you and Entei will find them faster though."

"Sure." He said nodding, and going to his horse.

Bankotsu rubbed the back of his head as Jakotsu continued on in a gossipy kind of manner. "Wait until Suikotsu and Renkotsu hear."

"Aw, Renkotsu won't be interested, Suikotsu is off with that miko now anyway...maybe they've done that..."

"No one to tell then." Jakotsu whined. "Hey, what about those-" Jakotsu sprang down the hall happily, Bankotsu not far behind.

Hakudoushi was having trouble waking up his 'loyal stead'. "Entei wake up!" He was yelling.

The great horse opened one fiery red eye and peered at his young master. But the eye closed almost as instantly as it had opened, leaving Hakudoushi to push the enormous creature with all his might. "Hey! Come on! Kyo-san and Naraku might be in trouble!"

Finally the great horse rose to his feet, neighing with annoyance.

Hakudoushi mounted him with a smile, patting his glossy white neck. "You can sleep all you want when we find them." He promised his friend before directing him outside and taking off.

He first rode to where they had been earlier the day before, but there was no sign of the two.

"You smell them, Entei?" He asked his steed as he searched the ground for signs of their prints. 'I hope nothing happened...' He thought to himself worriedly, but would never admit he had such a thought.

They got closer to the forest and he asked Entei again, Entei neighed, which, to Hakudoushi, meant a yes.

'Ah, they must just have wandered off and fell asleep...' He thought with a sigh of relief. "Ok, Entei, take me to them." He ordered the white stallion with the flaming mane.

Entei was a little hesitant. Hakudoushi furrowed his brows. "What's up Entei?"

Entei lowered his head, shaking his mane and taking a few steps backward, a small neigh forming.

"Do you think they shouldn't be interrupted?"

Entei raised his head again, shaking his mane and giving a whiny. An obvious 'no' to Hakudoushi.

"Okay, lets go back to the castle."

With one final look at the forest, Hakudoushi directed his friend into the air.

They got back to the castle and Entei went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Kyoyume was dosing softly in Naraku's arms.

Naraku stirred, his eyes opening slowly. "Ugh..." He muttered, trying to recall the events from the night before.

He was at first startled by his surroundings, but everything came back as he felt the warm bundle up against him. Kyoyume was dosing in his arms lightly, her warm breath tickling the grass around her nose and mouth, and one of her fuzzy black ears twitched in her sleep as she felt him stir.

He shook her a little. "Kyo, wake up."

Kyoyume made a soft, cat-like noise and she moved her head from side to her, her brow furrowing, and nose wrinkling. Opening her eyes against the forest light and the sun, Kyoyume stared at him for a moment before recognizing him. "Uh?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"...Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." She replied brightly, snuggling closer to him. "Where are we?" She asked as she recognized the smell of grass and the sound of birds singing.

"In the forest."

"Oh...what are we doing here?" She asked, her mind still in its morning shift, with barely any memories of the day before in her mind as she tried to make her eyes stay open.

"...Try and think..."

She sighed, stretching in his arms and yawned before she ever got around to thinking about it. "I remember racing you, and then we fell asleep, but not here, and after Hakudoushi left..." She trailed off, her eyes becoming half-lidded. Suddenly though, she smiled and blushed slightly at the same time.

He smiled a little too, pulling her briefly into a kiss. "They're probably worried."

"Yes..." Kyoyume agreed with a bright smile. "We should get back before they think we died..."

He stood up and stretched. "C'mon..."

Taking his hand, Kyoyume got to her feet slowly so that she wouldn't get dizzy from the sudden change. Smiling at him, she looked toward the direction of the castle. The sun was rising on one side, outlining the tall building perfectly. 'Home...' Kyoyume told herself.

They walked up to the castle and were greeted by Hakudoushi. "I was wondering where you were!" He snapped.

Kyoyume smiled brightly at him. "Sorry to have worried you, Haku-kun." She apologized.

"I never said I was worried." He pouted.

"Well, if you were wondering where we were, you must have been a little worried." She pointed out with a laugh.

"I was not!"

"Ok, ok." Kyoyume said, still smiling at him. "You weren't."

"Fine."

Kyoyume gave him a soft, reassuring pat on the head before entering the castle, Naraku and Hakudoushi not far behind.

Hakudoushi was grumbling. "Why am I always treated like a little kid?"

"Because you are one." Naraku grunted.

"...Am not."

"Stop whining."

"I'm not whining."

"If you don't want anyone to think you are a child, stop whining about everything all the time." Naraku informed him icily.

"I don't whine all the time!"

"You whine a lot for someone your size."

"My size? I come up to your waist!"

"Still tiny." Naraku said without amusement, patting the boy's head as he fumed.

"So? I'm strong!"

"Doesn't make up for your whining."

"...Whatever."

Glad that the boy was silent, Naraku followed behind Kyoyume, ignoring everything else.

Hakudoushi hurried behind them. "Jakotsu and Bankotsu were thinking things while you weren't here."

Naraku looked sidelong at the boy. "Typical." He commented bluntly.

"Yeah, they were talking to Kohaku about it."

Naraku's eyes narrowed briefly. "Really?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"Yup."

"Hmph." Naraku mumbled to himself, his eyes turning away from the boy.

"Just warning you."

Naraku's eyes snapped back to the boy. "Where are they now?" He asked, his voice a bit edgy.

"Training, Suikotsu has wandered off again and Renkotsu is probably with them, and Kohaku, Kanna's sleeping."

Naraku nodded, seemingly relieved. "Ah." Was all he said though.

Hakudoushi laughed a little. "I missed you daddy." He told Naraku with very fake innocence.

Naraku glanced down at the boy who was giving him puppy dog eyes. "Hmph." He said with a smirk, turning away again. "I'm very sure you did."

"...What!"

"I said, I'm very sure you missed me." Naraku repeated himself.

Hakudoushi got the 'dewy-chibi-eyes' and latched onto Naraku's leg. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Naraku kept walking, despite the heavy load on his one leg. "You're making it very hard for me to walk." He said simply.

"So?"

"So, get off." Naraku growled, shaking his leg firmly as he came to a halt. Kyoyume stopped as well and watched as Hakudoushi clung desperately, wailing at the top of his lungs as Naraku shook his leg, trying to detach him.

"Let him dangle there, Naraku." Kyoyume laughed.

Hakudoushi wailed. "Kyo-san! How could you!"

"I'm trying to keep you on his leg."

"But I'm slipping!" The boy whined, grabbing tighter at Naraku's pants. "Put me back down!" He pleaded.

Kyoyume picked up the wailing boys and set him back on the ground.

Naraku lowered his leg as the boy clung to Kyoyume now, beaming. "Thank you, mama!" He said cheerily.

"...Um...you're welcome?"

Naraku glared at him as Hakudoushi smirked his way. "Papa is so mean to me all the time!" He whined to her, to which Kyoyume sweatdropped.

"Not always!"

"Yes, always!" Hakudoushi protested.

"Not always!'

"Yes you do! Don't you think so, mama?" Hakudoushi asked, turning his head completely skyward to look at her face.

"No...he's nice sometimes..."

"Well, of course YOU think that..." Hakudoushi grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Well...Naraku, try being nicer to Haku-chan."

"Hmph." Naraku said, turning his head away and crossing his arms as well. Hakudoushi smiled, pleased with himself. "See? Even mama thinks you're mean." He taunted; not noticing that Naraku was already vexed.

"I do not."

"Eh?" He asked, looking up at Kyoyume in hopeless shock.

"He just needs to be nicer to you."

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grumped, much to Hakudoushi's pleasure.

"Good."

Kyoyume smiled at him, and he almost instantly melted. "He just needs to make himself less of a nuisance."

Hakudoushi pouted. "I am not a nuisance!"

"Oh, please, don't start that again." Naraku growled, glaring at the boy. Kyoyume, caught in the middle, sighed wearily. "Stop fighting, please." She asked them.

Hakudoushi was silenced immediately, as was Naraku.

Kyoyume smiled at them both as Hakudoushi released her arms. "What?" She asked, noticing they were both staring.

"...You're so demanding."

Kyoyume's smile faded and she looked a bit worried. "Am I really?" She asked, fiddling with her hands.

"Just kidding!" They chorused.

She stared at them both, a sweatdrop forming. "Ah...heh..."

They both laughed a little.

"You two act more like each other than you think." Kyoyume said with a small grin.

"Do not!"

Kyoyume laughed, and, without a word, turned and walked away from them at a happy pace.

Hakudoushi followed her quickly, trying to keep up with her happy pace.

Naraku followed Hakudoushi, not willing to leave he and Kyoyume alone.

They found themselves outside watching the training going on.

Kyoyume watched with wide, enchanted eyes as they sparred, sword hitting sword repeatedly without a single blow hitting flesh once. "Wow..." She mumbled to herself as Naraku and Hakudoushi came to a halt behind her. 'Great...' Naraku thought as he spotted where they were.

"Ha! You're too slow!" Bankotsu taunting swinging his giant halberd to point at Jakotsu's throat. Jakotsu however, had an animalistic smirk on his face, and with a flick of his wrist the momentum had shifted and Jakotsutou was surrounding Bankotsu.

Bankotsu sweatdropped as he saw the sword all around him. "Yes, well..." He started, dodging around all the blades with a smirk of his own.

Jakotsu shifted the sword again, to keep them around Bankotsu as he moved. "You can't escape me."

Bankotsu went wide-eyed as he saw the sword again. "Aack!" He said, dodging around a blade behind him, and pushing away from another with Banryuu.

Jakotsu gave up. "My turn then, no?" Renkotsu asked stepping up.

"Yeah." Bankotsu said, wiping away his sweat with the back of his hand.

Jakotsu stepped out of the way, though Renkotsu was smarter, Bankotsu was faster with Banryuu than Renkotsu was with those canons.

Renkotsu smirked as he took his place. "Ready?" Bankotsu asked him, lowering his sword, ready to fight.

"Of course."

"Then stand back." Bankotsu yelled, thrusting his sword at his opponent with a look of wild glee in his eyes.

Renkotsu dodged the sword and took aim with his canon, just missing Bankotsu. "Damn." He cursed under his breath.

Bankotsu laughed heartily, dodging another round from Renkotsu, and swinging his sword. "This is fun!" He exclaimed as he dodged and struck.

"Its all fun for you, Bankotsu." Renkotsu told him, finally getting struck with Banryuu, signaling his loss.

Bankotsu laughed as he won, shouldering Banryuu happily. "There would be no point if it weren't fun."

"Yeah, whatever man."

Bankotsu smiled, laughing again before he noticed the on-lookers. "Well, look whose back." He said slyly, walking up to them.

"Shaddup."

"What? No warm welcome? No apology for staying out all night?" Bankotsu joked, Jakotsu and Renkotsu coming up behind him.

"Mind your own business, twerp."

Bankotsu stared at him for a moment blankly. "Wow, you really are in a bad mood." He said, looking Naraku over. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"...What bed?" Hakudoushi mumbled smirking.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrows at him with a smirk. "Someone knows what I'm saying." He said, bursting out laughing.

Naraku just glared at the laughing teen. "Don't make me kill you." He growled.

"Ah, you wouldn't do that." Bankotsu said with another laugh, looking side long at Hakudoushi and burst out laughing again.

"Cause if you kill him Jakotsu would go into despair and murder you." Renkotsu told him, completely serious.

Jakotsu glared at him but made no answer.

"You'd avenge me right Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, looking up at his taller companion.

"Of course." Jakotsu said in a huff, shifting his crossed arms.

"Then I'd kill the Commander." He said shooting a glare at Renkotsu, who glared back.

Renkotsu gave him a smug look. "Not before I killed you."

"Right you wish."

"I do wish for such things sometimes." Renkotsu said in a mock-dreamy voice.

"Renkotsu, Jakotsu, stoppit."

"Fine." Jakotsu said, turning away. Renkotsu simply shrugged.

Bankotsu sighed. "Fight, fight, fight."

"Bicker, bicker, bicker." Hakudoushi chanted after him with a sigh.

"Whine, whine, whine." Naraku mocked glaring at his brat 'son'.

"Bad temper!" Hakudoushi challenged him, shaking one small fist.

"Spoiled!"

"It's your damned fault if I am!"

"STUPID."

"Nasty hair! Nyaah!"

"Better than yours!"

"Loser!" Hakudoushi screeched at his 'father'.

"BETTER THAN YOU!"

"I'm a part of you, fool!" Hakudoushi stamped one foot irritably.

"That makes you just as much of a loser as me!"

"Growr!" Hakudoushi roared in frustration, just as a child would. "I'm not like you!"

"Are you sure about that!"

"I'm POSITIVE!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

Hakudoushi bit his lower lip angrily. "You're just a mean old man!"

"AND YOU'RE JUST A STUPID LITTLE BOY!" Naraku yelled.

"Meanie, ugly, cruel!"

"Stupid, spoiled, weakling!"

"You're one to talk about being weak!" Hakudoushi growled at him, small dewy tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes from all the anger.

"How am I weak!"

"You can't even defeat that moron Inuyasha and his crew, let alone get your feelings straight!"

Naraku growled. "AND YOU COULD BEAT THEM! With your sword and your horse!"

"I'd do a better job than you!" Hakudoushi proclaimed angrily. "Always hiding in your castle and sending out little minions to do your bidding!"

"YOU'RE ONE OF MY LITTLE MINIONS!"

"SO!" Hakudoushi cried wildly. "SO! I'd still do a better job than you!"

"NO YOU WOULDN'T!"

"How are you so sure!"

"Because that fox demon could beat you in hand-to-hand!"

"Bah! If he'd beat ME that way, he'd beat YOU that way too!"

"The FLEA could beat you Hakudoushi!"

"He would beat me bored! Entei would squash that pitiful excuse for a demon before it knew there was a battle raging!"

"Stop it!" Kyoyume finally demanded.

Both of them looked at her, their brows still furrowed angrily. Naraku grunted, straightening, but still glared at his son. Hakudoushi, in turn glared at him.

Kyoyume sighed exasperatedly.

Naraku's eyes traveled sidelong to look at her briefly before he returned his gaze to his son. "Fine." He said, turning and strutting away. Hakudoushi watched him go, his eyes still set in a glare.

Kyoyume scowled at Hakudoushi before turning on her heal and following Naraku.

"What was THAT all about?" Bankotsu asked as he saw her trailing after him. "Weird..." He mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his head and turning back to his sparring partners. "Anyone ready for a re-match?" He asked cheerily.

"No, wait till Suikotsu comes back and spar with him." Renkotsu grumbled. "I'm going to sleep."

"Hmph, you're no fun." Bankotsu grunted. "What about you, Jakotsu?"

"Nah, I haven't eaten all day..."

Bankotsu sighed and was about to ask Hakudoushi when he saw that the youngster was still glaring after the departing Naraku and Kyoyume. "Eh, maybe I better call it a day too." He sighed. "Don't get rusty standin' there all day, kid." Bankotsu ruffled Hakudoushi's hair as he passed with a smile.

Hakudoushi flopped down on the grass, face still set on 'super-scowl'.

'Meanie.' He thought angrily to himself. 'And what was Kyoyume scowling about? She's usually never on one of our sides when we fight.'

Hakudoushi finally got up as it began to get dark.

'It's probably just because they like each other that she was angry.' Hakudoushi scratched the back of his head in thought. 'But still...'

He went to his room and curled up with Entei. "I just don't know anymore Entei."

The horse neighed softly by his head reassuringly, and Hakudoushi smiled, hugging the great muzzle. "Thanks boy." He whispered before falling asleep.

End chapter


End file.
